Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End
by Parisa01
Summary: Set after KH358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate and sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey. Full summary inside! Pairings: RoxasXOC (First 11 chapters), RikuXOC and slight SoraXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and awkward!

Hello everyone! Finally, here it is! Thank you to **'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN' **for helping me with the name and summary of the story. Phoenix and Haruka don't cry very much in this story. Alright, I'm not gonna give a profile for Phoenix. Let's just say her appearance hasn't changed much (the marks under her eyes are gone). Isn't the cover pretty? Who do you think it is?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

Full Summary: 

After the events of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate, Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy wake up to find out the Worlds aren't really at peace after all. As long as there is Darkness in people's hearts, there will be heartless. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy and Haruka on another adventure as they find lost friends and stop the plans of the Mysterious Organization. This will be a Journey's End for Sora, Riku and Haruka. Pairings: RoxasXOC (First few chapters), RikuXOC and slight SoraXOC.

_Chapter 1: Dreams and awkward!_

"_Hey guys!" _

"_Hey Haru." _

"_Woah!" _

"_Hey Haru, you okay?" _

"_Oh, um yeah." _

"_OUCH!" _

"_Outside this tiny world, is a much bigger one." _

"_So that's why we need to get out of this world to explore others." _

"_You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" _

"_Thanks to you. If you haven't come here, then I would have never thought about this." _

"_I'm sorry for putting so much stress and making you think too much." _

"_Hey Haru are you okay?" _

"_You don't have to be sorry." _

"_Thank you Haruka."_

"_You're welcome Ri-." _

"_Hey…"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'?" _

"_You know what I mean. Just answer the question!" _

"_Hey, I was worried about you!" _

"_Worried about what? I'm fine!" _

"_No, you're not fine. I saw your face and you looked upset. I want to know what's wrong." _

"_No, you'll never understand what's wrong because you don't care Ri-." _

"_I DO CARE ABOUT YOU HARUKA." _

_SMACK!_

"_No. There's nothing left to say. Actions speak louder than words."_

"_This world has been connected."_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you angry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I should be apologising not you. I deserved that slap."_

"_I Haruka, will never change for anyone or anything. I will remain myself till the very end."_

"_Please, I need to go. I promise you that when I come back, I won't come back alone; Ri-'s going to be with me. I promise I'll find Ri- and we'll come home."_

"_The door…is open!"_

"_Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance_

"_We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

"_Haruka, I don't care about all that, I must become stronger whether you like it or not!"_

"_Goodbye Haru…"_

"_HARU!"_

* * *

Phoenix jolted up and panted with a pale face. The red haired girl composed herself and sighed.

"Another dream…about _**her**_…" She whispered.

"Phoenix, you okay?" Roxas asked and she felt something soft against her neck; his lips.

"Yeah, now I am…" She mumbled with pink cheeks.

"That's good." He said against her skin and she got onto her knees. Phoenix faced the window and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed the windows open and felt the soft cool breeze hit her face. She sighed with delight and they heard the Clock Tower chiming.

'Another day…' Phoenix thought.

A few minutes later, the red haired girl stared at herself in the mirror. Those lines that were under her eyes were completely faded away; that was good.

Phoenix was ready for another day, wearing her usual attire of clothes. She wore a cream tank top decorated with lace and was up to her navel. The red haired girl also wore light blue shorts and dark red high tops. She wore a multi-coloured friendship bracelet and a sea salt ice cream necklace which was given by Roxas.

"Still staring at the mirror, huh?" Roxas asked as he crossed his arms.

"Uh-huh." She giggled and glanced at Roxas' reflection. He shook his head at this and walked up to her. The blonde haired boy wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her cheek.

"You're beautiful through my eyes." She blushed at this and turned her head towards him. Phoenix rolled her green eyes like this.

"Whatever, Roxy-boo!" She said and he laughed at this.

"Heh, I love you Fee-fee." He leaned in and captured her lips.

* * *

_Later on…_

Phoenix and Roxas were with Olette, Pence and Hayner at the Usual Spot. Hayner was just talking about some stuff whilst the others listened.

But then, Phoenix noticed something from the corner of her eye. She turned to Roxas who was looking at his hands with deep thought. She touched his hands and held them. He looked up at her and she smiled softly at him.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah." Roxas replied and she let of his hand.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner asked annoyed and Phoenix turned to him.

"Yeah that's wrong!" Pence agreed.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette pointed out. Phoenix's eyebrow twitched at this and she gripped her fist whilst grinding her teeth together.

She hated Seifer and she even hated his guts. He thought he was so strong and damn perfect. Flirting around with her in the open and even mocking her boyfriend!

"What has he done _**this**_ time?" Phoenix growled and they all shivered when they sensed her fearful aura of hatred. Hayner hopped off his seat and crossed his arms.

"It's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything." He glanced at Phoenix with a gulp.

"Especially Phoenix. So, if he wants to think we did it, we can't really blame him." Phoenix's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me right Phoenix. See, that's not what really bugs me. What _**really**_ bugs me is that he's goin' around and tellin' everybody that we're the thieves. Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club!"

"That cheap jerk!" Phoenix shouted out.

"Right on sister!" Hayner agreed and Phoenix stood up.

"I've never been so pissed off at that asshole in my life!" She said.

"What do we do now?" Hayner asked and Phoenix cracked her knuckles.

"I tell you what we do. We beat him up so bad that he doesn't even mutter a word!" She said arrogantly. Hayner tilted his head and his eye twitched. Pence scratched the back of his head and Olette laughed nervously at this. Roxas face palmed and shook his head.

"Uh, well…We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight!" Roxas pointed out and they all turned to him.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Pence said.

"It might have less violence, but it sounds like a great idea." Phoenix smiled at Roxas with a wink. Pence ran off somewhere.

"But what do we do about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"First, we need to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Roxas stated.

"Oh no!" Pence exclaimed and they all looked at him.

"They're gone! Our - are gone, - are gone!" Phoenix twitched at this.

'Sounds like a movie, when you're swearing they cut it out.' She thought.

Pence touched his throat and cleared his throat.

"All our - are gone?" Hayner asked and he freaked out as well. Phoenix tried so much not to laugh, but started snickering.

"You can't say -, why not?" Olette asked and Phoenix laughed at this. They watched her and she stopped whilst wiping a tear away.

"You guys are jokes! Can't even say a word." Hayner huffed and rolled his eyes at this.

"Phoenix, I can't say it either, I can't say -." Roxas mumbled and she shook her head at this.

"Aw come on you lot. Stop pretending, even I can say -." Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"No way, no, I can't say the damn word, -! That is so low!" She complained and looked at Roxas.

"They were stolen. And not just the -, the word -, they stole it too!" He muttered.

"What kind of thief is that?" Hayner crossed his arms.

"A damn good one. Hey if I was a thief, I would have stolen the item, the word and the memory of it, then people would be confused and all." They stared at her with large eyes and her eyes twitched.

"What?" She asked curiously and Roxas shook his head vigorously forgetting what weird this came out of Phoenix's mouth at that moment.

"Okay, Seifer could never have pulled that off." The brown eyed teen said and Phoenix huffed at this whilst rolling her eyes at this.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed.

"Time for some recon." Hayner muttered.

"And kicking some ass!" Phoenix jumped and pounded her head in the air with a little tee-hee. Roxas smiled at this and shook his head at this; cute and crazy.

Hayner, Olette and Pence ran off and just as Phoenix and Roxas was about to follow everything went hazy. Roxas placed his hand onto his head and groaned. Phoenix covered her face with her palms and breathed slowly.

'What's going on…? Why is…everything so…slow motion and…hazy?' She thought and they both fell to the ground.

"_His heart is returning and oddly, her highness' heart is returning as well. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon. But I'm not sure about the Princess just yet. There's still a 98% chance she won't wake up." _

Roxas opened his eyes and got up. He dusted some dust off his trousers and noticed Phoenix who was still on the ground. But then she woke up and was on her knees. The red haired nobody placed her hand onto her head and he helped her up.

"It felt like, I was went on a merry-go-round too many times." She mumbled and looked up at Roxas.

"You okay now?" He asked and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She opened her green eyes with a small smile.

"Yeah." They leaned in and started kissing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her neck and he pulled away from her lips and attacked her sweet spot on her neck.

"Oh Roxas…" Phoenix sighed with delight.

"Guys…" They heard Olette say and Roxas pulled away from Phoenix instantly. They looked at the ground with red cheeks and the brown haired girl couldn't help but giggle at this. It was so awkward!

"Sorry for disturbing you two, but we need to go. Come on." She said.

"Right." They agreed in unison and followed her.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading! Next Chapter: Fighting Seifer and the thief!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Thief

I totally forgot! Disclaimers please!

Sora: Parisa01 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!

Riku: Yeah, we're all created by Tetsuya Nomura!

Haruka: Hey! I'm not. Parisa01 owns me everyone! Heheehee!

Phoenix: Me too!

Harumi: Don't forget me!

Hiromi: Me four guys! *winks* -Riku and Sora get nosebleeds-

Haruka and Harumi: MOM! You're embarassing us!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 2: Thief_

They went to a few stores and all pointed fingers at Roxas which annoyed Phoenix. But that old woman with the cat was nice. But the red haired girl hated the cat. She had to save him and got scratched on the arm.

The group of five reached at the sandlot and saw Fuu, Rai and Vivi. They approached them. They all stood together, Pence, Roxas, Phoenix, Hayner and Olette (in that order).Phoenix smirked.

"What's up, vampire, Ria and wittle Vivi!" She said mockingly and the last part in a babyish tone. Hayner laughed at this and they turned to her. Fuu pointed at all of them.

"Thieves." She stated.

'She talks!' Phoenix thought.

"That was low y'know!" Rai showed them the first.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked.

"Nice comeback there blondie." Just by hearing his voice made her temper rise; that jerk Seifer! He walked in looking all big and proud. He stopped in front of Phoenix and looked at her.

"Phoenix." He nodded.

"Seifer." She muttered so poisionously.

"Looking stunning as always." He smirked and Roxas growled about to charge at him but Phoenix held his hand. Phoenix blew some hair from her eyes.

"Well, you look as unattractive as ever." She giggled 'innocently'.

"You can give us back the - now." Seifer declared.

"Yeah, you're the only ones who would take it y'know." Phoenix gasped ironically.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't know that, y'know!" Hayner roared with laughter at his friends little comment.

"That was undeniable truth that we owned you losers!" Seifer pointed at all of them. "So what did you do, burn it?"

"If I had them, I would of stuck 'em up your a-" Roxas covered her mouth from saying anymore and shook his head at her with a warning look. She sighed and he let go. Seifer walked up to his group.

"Not that we need some - to prove your losers."

"Replay." Just by saying one word, Seifer laughed at Fuu's word.

"Now you're talking." The blonde haired jerk said.

"She only said one word." Phoenix mumbled confused.

"If you get down on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide." Roxas sighed at this and walked forward. He took another deep sigh and got to his knees. They laughed at him and Phoenix gasped at this. She shook her head at this.

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted out and Phoenix ran to his side.

"Roxy, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Pfft. Looks like your little boyfriend isn't so awesome and cool after all. You need to go out with a real man, Phoenix, one like me, eh? Roxas is just a little coward!" Her fists were trembling and her head snapped up as her eyes were filled with anger.

"Don't you dare say that about Roxas, you jerk!" She roared and Seifer smirked.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He asked and they laughed again. The red haired girl noticed a Struggle Sword. She smirked at this and quickly picked it up. The red haired girl aimed the weapon at Seifer and he opened his eyes.

"Ooooh, look everyone! Phoenix is holding a Struggle Sword and threatening me. You're just a girl!" He laughed and Olette and Phoenix glared at him with a growl.

"SO WHAT, YOU SEXIST JERK?!" They roared and the green eyed teens smiled at each other. Phoenix turned to Seifer again with a smirk.

"What? Can't fight a girl?" She asked.

"Never fought a girl before." He stated.

"Good, 'cuz I'm gonna kick your butt." Phoenix muttered and Rai, Vivi, Fuu and Seifer laughed at this. Seifer picked up another Struggle Sword.

"You better not start cryin' to your little Roxy when you lose, 'cuz you've never thought with a Struggle Bat before." He said boastfully and she rolled her eyes at this.

Seifer swung his weapon at Phoenix who blocked it. He pushed on her but she didn't budge, not even a bit. They all gasped at this, Phoenix was standing her ground. "Is that all you got?" She asked and swung the Struggle Sword at him which made him step back.

She starting fighting him and they all watched the enemies. "Isn't this romantic?!" Seifer yelled.

"Oh go and jump a cliff, jerk!" Phoenix said definitely annoyed. Then something started to kick in and she felt herself swinging the Struggle Bat faster and with more force. It felt much lighter and she was so used to it, like fighting with a sword.

A few moments later, Seifer fell onto his knee and panted heavily with beads of sweat falling down his forehead. "Hmph."

He looked extremely and definitely disappointed. Hayner's eyes were wide open and he looked shocked. Pence and Olette looked happy. Roxas looked very proud of his girlfriend. Phoenix just looked like nothing really happy.

"Seifer's just not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai exclaimed as he and Fuu stood in front of Seifer and Phoenix smirked at this.

"He was never hot at anything!" She said.

"Tournament decides." Fuu stated and Phoenix kept this in mind.

'Tournament, huh…?' She thought.

"Oh! Seifer got beaten by a girl!" Hayner laughed like a hyena and Olette. Phoenix looked at each other and rolled their eyes at this whilst shaking their head.

"Hey, Phoenix!" Pence called out and she turned around. He held the camera and Phoenix posed. The red haired girl held her Struggle Sword against her shoulder and had a peace sign with her fingers. She grinned with her eyes open. There was a flash and she relaxed.

Then a grey kind of creature came in and snatched the camera away from Pence. The _'thing'_ starting doing these cartwheels and turned a corner.

"What was that?" Hayner asked.

"The thief." Ollete stated and they started running. But Roxas was much faster and outran them. Phoenix picked up the pace and just about got to the golden haired boy.

They got to the Woods and they stopped. Phoenix rested her palms on her knees, bent over and panted heavily. She composed herself shortly after and stood up straight.

"Come on!" Roxas said and started running again.

'Great, more running.' She thought and followed him.

* * *

Outside The Old Mansion, they met up with the thief. It looked really weird, the thief was a creature with a thin and sinuous body shape, a large head and was light grey.

"_We have come for you, my lieges." _

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"What?" The grey creature's mouth unzipped and roared. Phoenix jumped at this and gulped. With her Struggle Sword, she ran up to him and there was a flash. Roxas gasped when he saw Phoenix on the ground and the groaning with pain.

Just as the thief was about to jump on her, her love dashed in front of her, defending the red haired girl. Something appeared in his hand; a Keyblade with the main colours being silver and yellow. For some odd reason, the Keyblade was pushing itself to the enemy. Roxas held it with both hands and started fighting the creature.

Phoenix pushed herself up and watched Roxas fighting. 'He looks so hot whenever he's pissed off or determined!' She sighed dreamily and then something appeared in her hand as well. She raised her eyebrows and looked down at her hand. In her hand was a Keyblade. It was dark blue and black, shaped elegantly and it had with black feathers.

Just as Roxas defeated the creature, he walked up to Phoenix. "Are you okay?" He asked but she didn't answer him. He followed her gaze and looked at her Keyblade. Then suddenly, their weapons disappeared. She looked at where that thief was and saw pictures on the ground.

"Look!" She pointed and they picked them up.

* * *

_Usual Spot…_

They all stood in a circle and Hayner, Pence and Olette looked at a picture of Roxas and the armour shop's owner.

"What's this?" Hayner asked.

"I was his first customer when he took over the shop, so we took a picture" Roxas answered and Phoenix crossed her arms at this.

"And he doubted you." She whispered to herself.

"It's a really nice photo!" Olette smiled and everyone's eyes widened.

"Hey, you just say photo!" Pence pointed out and Phoenix giggled.

"Photo, photo, photo, yay!" She said like a child and Hayner tilted his head.

"You sound like a little kid, Phoenix." She punched his shoulder at this.

"Oh shut up, idiot!"

"So, Roxas tell us about the thief." Hayner said.

"Well, the pictures were just lying there."

"Then how do we prove that we're not the ones who took 'em?" Hayner growled to himself and looked down at a picture he was holding. "Ooooh, it's a girl with Roxas." The brown eyed teen said in a low tone and Phoenix's eyes widened.

"He looks happy." Pence added and Phoenix gripped onto her fist.

"Do not." Roxas laughed.

"And he's blushing." Hayner sang and the red haired girl grinded her teeth together. She snatched the picture and looked at it. Her face was calm but you could tell that Phoenix was pissed to the max. They could actually feel that fearful aura again.

"She's…" Phoenix started off murderously and sighed. "…really pretty." She gave the photo back to Hayner and turned to Roxas. "I bet you like her."

"No, I don't like her. I'm in love with the most loveliest, prettiest and awesome girl in my world." He smiled at Phoenix who blushed with a giggle.

"Oh, look at _this_ photo! Damn, Phoenix!" Ollete said and Roxas and Phoenix looked. It was a photo of Phoenix and Setzer. The red haired girl was blushing and smiling very widely with Setzer's coat around her. He had his hands on her shoulders and was very close to her. This made Roxas growl.

"How did you get a photo with him?" Hayner asked.

"I just asked and he said yes." Phoenix answered bluntly.

"I think he likes you, Phoenix." Olette nudged her softly.

"Yeah right, whatever." Roxas was slowly losing his patience.

"Of course he likes you. Do you know the amount of girls who asked to take a photo with him? And he's rejected them all but you." The brown haired girl giggled and Phoenix smiled.

"Well, there's someone else I have feelings for. He's absolutely amazing, makes my heart beat faster whenever he's around and he makes me happy every day." Roxas looked at Phoenix sadly and sighed.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Olette sighed dreamily.

"He's got blonde hair…"

"Yuck!" Hayner mumbled, Olette punched him and he shut his mouth.

"…and those beautiful blue eyes that are like Sapphires. Roxy, I love you and only you, no one else." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Come here you." She laughed at this and he pressed his lips on hers. Olette clasped her hands together.

"Isn't this romantic?" She asked.

"No, it's disgusting." Hayner answered and she rolled her eyes at this. The love birds pulled away and Pence scratched his head.

"Um, I don't know if you guys have noticed yet but all the stolen photos are of Phoenix and Roxas." He said.

"Oh!" Olette realised. "So that's why everyone thought it was us."

"And Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all." Hayner said.

"That jerk, even if he didn't I sure kicked his ass!" Phoenix smirked.

"So, Pence are all the pictures of me and Phoenix?" Roxas asked.

"See." Hayner mumbled. They showed a picture of Roxas and Phoenix. The blonde haired boy's arms were around her waist securely and they were kissing. The pair blushed at this.

"Look." Olette said. Another photo was of Roxas on the ground from being defeated by Seifer. Phoenix was holding her enemy by the collar and had her fist in the air, threatening him. They all snickered at this.

"Right?" Pence asked. This picture made both Phoenix and Roxas smile. It was outside The Old Mansion gates. Hayner, Pence, Roxas, Phoenix and Olette stood together. The red haired girl linked arms with Olette and held hands with her boyfriend.

"What if the thief wanted to steal the _**real**_ Phoenix and the _**real**_ Roxas?" Pence questioned.

"I wouldn't let him touch me." Phoenix muttered murderously and they all felt chills going down their spines.

"Come on, get serious!" Hayner said. "Why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Roxas? And who would be brave enough to steal Phoenix without getting killed?" He asked.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah, we really appreciate the compliment!" Phoenix said sarcastically and they all laughed. Then the laughter died down when they heard the chimes of the Clock Tower. They all looked up and Phoenix felt Roxas kiss her cheek.

"Bye, Ollete!" Phoenix waved and giggled.

"See ya, Phoenix." Olette, Hayner and Pence left and it was just Phoenix and Roxas. The red haired nobody pointed at Roxas accusingly.

"You're a thief!"

"What have I stolen?" Roxas asked curiously and her hand returned to her side.

"My heart…" Phoenix mumbled sheepishly and he smiled at this. The golden haired teen placed his hand on her cheek and she looked up at him.

"If I have beautiful blue eyes that are like Sapphires, then you have gorgeous green eyes that are like Emeralds." She blushed at this and he pecked her lips. He pulled away quickly and she pouted at this. "We can do that at home and maybe…much more, if you want…" He said in a seductive tone. She averted her eyes to the ground and he took her hand.

They walked out of the Usual Spot and bright rays of the sun made both Roxas and Phoenix cover their eyes.

* * *

"_Where…am I?" A gentle voice asked. _

"_Who's there?" Roxas questioned. _

"_Who…are you?" _

"_Huh…why is it so…dark?" A voice so sweet like honey and smooth like melted chocolate asked. _

"_Wait, who's there?" Phoenix sounded curious. _

"_I…but, who are…you?"_

* * *

_**Restoration at 12%**_

"_Organisation miscreants, they've found us." A man in red said as he sat in front of a computer. _

"_But…why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" A teenage boy with silver hair and a blindfold asked. _

"_Both are nothing but data to them." The man answered. "The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Namine must make haste." The mysterious man turned to the silver haired teen. "Have you found Hanako yet?" _

"_No, I haven't." The blindfolded boy said. _

"_She looks just like the Princess, but much older and she has violet eyes. You need to find her soon." _

"_Does she wield a Keyblade?" _

"_Yes." The man in red replied. "She's very important. Hanako was one of those children with light in their hearts who rebuilt the world." _

"_Is she anything like the Princess?" The teen asked. _

"_I highly doubt it. Only the hair, I would say…" The silver haired boy smiled at this and placed a hand on his chest. _

'_Haruka…'_

* * *

Aw, he still loves her! Please review and thank you for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Weird and giving

I made a small mistake in chapter two, if you've guys noticed, I accidently put red haired nobody for Phoenix. The first bit after the dream, is rated high T, so if you don't want to read it, you can skip it!

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 3: Weird and giving_

"_This isn't Destiny Islands…"_

"_Do you think she's okay?"_

"_I don't know. But what I do know is that she's not from this world…"_

"_Owwwwwwwww!"_

"_Woah Haruka, you fight well!"_

"_Ya think?" _

"_You finished off those things within a minute!"_

"_They'll come at you out of nowhere."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_And they'll keep on coming at you,"_

"_I asked you a damn question!"_

"_As long as you continue to wield that Keyblade and wear that necklace. But, why? Why did the Keyblade choose a girl like you?"_

"_Haruka?"_

"_Watch out!"_

"_Owwww….."_

"_The necklace!" _

"_The Keyblade!" _

"_The Princess."_

"_You're highness!" _

"_You don't have to bow!" _

"_But Princess…" _

"_Please, don't!"_

"_Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" _

"_Yeah, come on it'll be fun!" _

"_I wonder if we can go and find Ri-…" _

"_Of course!"_

"_Princess, go with them!" _

"_You don't tell me what to do!" _

"_Especially if you want to find Ri-." _

"_Okay…" _

"_Hey Haru we should really go with them." _

"_I guess you're right. We'll go with them." _

"_I'm Donald Duck!"_

"_The name's Goofy!" _

"_I'm Sora!" _

"_My name's Haruka, but my friends call me Haru for short." _

"_All for one and one for all!"_

* * *

A tear fell down her cheek and she opened her eyes. Phoenix was wrapped around a blanket with no clothes on her body and her hair was a mess. She felt Roxas' warm body against hers, behind her. She touched her cheek and found a tear. The red haired teen looked down and raised an eyebrow.

'Tears? I was…crying? But why? And that thing, the weapon was a Key-blade and…what's about that necklace and the…Princess…?' She thought to herself.

"Phoenix…" She heard the golden haired boy whisper seductively and she turned to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're amazing." Phoenix blushed at this and she sat upright. The red haired girl got her clothes and just as she was about to get up, the blonde haired boy pulled her down.

"Oh no you don't." He mumbled and she let go of her clothes as she fell flat onto the bed. His hands were next to her head pinning her down.

"You may seem like a good boy to everyone in this town, but you're so bad when we're alone." She mumbled and he smirked at this.

"Don't like it?" He asked _innocently_.

"Of course I do, I'm into bad boys…" He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. Then he moved to her neck and gave her butterfly kisses. She moaned quietly at this and opened her eyes.

"Roxas, what about Hayner, Pence and Olette? They must be waited for us." She mumbled.

"Let them wait." He whispered softly like the wind and covered their heads with the blanket.

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

Phoenix and Roxas were walking up to the Usual Spot but then they stopped outside it.

"A Keyblade." They said together and looked at each other.

"You…" She nodded at this.

"The dream." He muttered and they saw two sticks. They both picked one up and swung it like swords. Phoenix and Roxas joined their sticks and laughed at this. Then Roxas chucked it away but didn't hear the wooden stick fall on the ground, it was as if it hit someone. They both turned around and saw a man in a black coat covering his head and face. His body build was quite muscular with his shoulders.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Phoenix called out and waved but the man kept on staring at Phoenix. Then shortly afterwards he turned around and left. Phoenix looked at Roxas and blinked.

"That was weird." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas agreed.

"Well, we better get going." Phoenix said and they entered the Usual Spot.

"Well, you guys certainly took your time, didn't you?" She looked at Roxas with crossed arms and a pout. The golden haired boy on the other hand winked at her with a smirk.

"What were you doing all that time?" Pence asked and Phoenix averted her eyes to the ground whilst blushing immensely.

"Ummm, can we just…forget about it please?" Hayner huffed at this.

"Alright, but I've got only one sea salt ice cream left." He took it out of his pocket. "Decide between you two."

"Roxas, you-" But Roxas cut her off.

"We'll share it." He said and took the ice cream. Her cheeks were bright pink as he led her to a box and he sat down. He pulled her and she sat onto his lap.

"Someone's being very romantic today." She whispered and took a bit out of his ice cream.

"Can't I express my love in public?" She blushed at this and he fed her the ice cream.

"Hey guys…" Pence began and they all looked at him. "…Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" This question made Phoenix frown.

"I sure hope so." Olette said.

"Huh, where did that come from?" Hayner asked.

"Oh well, you know. Just think out loud." Pence said.

"Well I doubt we'll be together forever." Phoenix looked up at this and gulped, so did Roxas. Hayner noticed this and smirked.

"Don't worry you two. You guys are always going to be together." They sighed at this with relief.

"Anyway, as I was saying, isn't that what growing up is all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Phoenix tilted her head to the side and stared at her brown eyed friend; she was shocked. She started whistling for him and Pence laughed.

"Ha, got that from a fortune cookie?" He asked and Phoenix clapped.

"Oh mighty Hayner, such great words, I am inspired." She giggled.

"That's it, no more ice cream for the both of you." Told them off and Phoenix stuck her tongue at him. Hayner just rolled his eyes at this and ignored her immaturity.

"Man, today's turning out to be a real drag." He complained.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette suggested.

"Nu-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So how 'bout this…" He jumped off his seat. "…We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach?"

"To have fun?" Phoenix mumbled.

"Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation!"

"Well, to have fun basically." The red haired girl said.

"Blue seas…" She stared into Roxas eyes and smiled.

"Like yours." She whispered and he kissed her.

"…Blue skies. Let's just get on the train and _**GO**_!" They all stood up and Phoenix went to Hayner side. Ollete, Pence and Roxas gave both the hot tempered teenagers the look.

"Aw c'mon!" Hayner said.

"Pleeeeeaaaaassseee!" Phoenix slurred.

"Maybe you both forgot we're broke." Roxas stated.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart." The red haired teen snorted at this and started laughed loudly at this. She wiped a tear after two minutes and sighed.

"Oh god, Hayner don't do that. I might die laughing 'cuz of you!" She said.

"Well you're not the smartest, are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"At least I know I'm stupid!" She said.

"Aw, c'mon let's go!" Hayner changed the subject and they ran out of the Usual Spot. The brown eyed teen said that they were going to go to Town Market.

* * *

They stopped at a poster advertising the Struggle. Whoever one got money and the Struggle Cup. Hayner placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize." He said.

"Um guys…" Phoenix mumbled and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Fee-fee?" Roxas asked and held her hand.

"I've decided…" She looked up at Roxas with a determined look. "…This year, I'm participating in the Struggle." Hayner's eyes widened at this but Roxas smiled.

"But Phoenix, you're a girl! Are they even allowed to let girls participate in the Struggle?"

"Well they better do, if they know what's coming!" Phoenix waved her fist.

"That's going to be so cool! If Phoenix wins, she'd be such an inspiration to all the girls in Twilight Town." Phoenix high fived Olette for that.

"Guys just promise me three things." They looked at her.

"Let's try our best, we're all best friends at the end of the day…and don't go easy on me 'cuz I'm a _girl_…" She glared at Hayner. "Or I'm your girlfriend." She gave Roxas the warning glare.

"You three are gonna clean up!" Pence cheered.

"Go get 'em! And Phoenix do what you do best." Olette said and she smirked.

"Get pissed off and beating the hell out of people, got it!" Phoenix gave her the thumbs up and Roxas and Hayner felt chills and shivers going down their spines. Pence and Olette scratched the back of their heads and sweat dropped. They started calculating how much it would cost in total; well Olette did.

"Holy crap, 6000 munny?" Hayner exclaimed and it was as if they all gave up. Phoenix frowned at this and then remembered something.

"I've got 800." Pence stated.

"650." Olette said.

"I've got 150 sorry." Roxas blushed out of embarrassment.

"So that's 1600 munny. But we need 4400 more!" Hayner said and Phoenix dug into her pockets and took out a big heavy pouch. They all looked at her curiously and she sighed with a smile.

"'I've been saving for a few months not to mention a part time job. I was going to splurge it on something nice for myself. But I can sacrifice a bit can't I?" She gave the pouch to Hayner who found it a bit heavy.

"Phoenix, how much is in here?" He asked and she looked at him. She shook her head with a nervous laugh and smile.

"Heh, don't worry about it just take it!" Hayner crossed his arms and stared at her.

"I'm not going to accept it if you don't' tell us how much is in it!" He said arrogantly and she muttered something very quietly under her breath.

"Phoenix we can't hear you!" Olette exclaimed.

"1500 munny, please accept it. And you don't have to pay me back at all!" Their eyes were wide opened and she smiled at them.

"You were only supposed to give 1200 munny, but…" Roxas begun and sighed. "You don't have to give that much, Phoenix."

"It's not like I need to, it's 'cuz I want to. All I want from you guys is this; let's just stay together, as much as we can. We're all in this together, no matter what! And hey, I'll sacrifice anything for my friends." She felt a tear fall down her cheek and so did the others.

"You may be crazy, stupid, stubborn and short tempered but you got a heart of gold Phoenix!" Hayner said and she giggled at this with a thumbs up.

"So that's 3100 munny all we need now is 2900!" Olette said excitedly and Phoenix smiled at this.

"Thanks a lot Phoenix!" Pence said.

"Yeah thanks, you're the best!" Olette giggled.

"Thank you, Phoenix." Hayner smiled and she shook her head at this.

"You guys don't need to thank me; instead I should be thank you guys for being the most awesome friends ever!" They all joined hands and exclaimed together.

"Friends!"

* * *

Aw! Btw, if you look closely, does this remind you of anything/anyone? Thank you for the reviews everyone! Please review and thank you for reading!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

I know it's shorter, I'm so sorry!

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 4: Sorry_

They went around doing all the jobs to get some money. Equally, they all worked very hard and Phoenix and Roxas were walking to the Station Plaza.

"You tired Roxy-boo?" She asked concerned and he smiled at this. They stopped walking and he held her hand. The golden haired kissed her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What you did, that was really nice of you." He whispered and she smiled at this.

"All I wanted to is to help in any way possible." She placed her hand onto his forehead and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. This made him get chills of pleasure going up and down his spine. He closed his eyes and sighed at this.

"You worked hard, didn't you?" She asked and he leaned closer to her.

"No, if you didn't give that much money, all of us would have been so tired, Phoenix." She leaned her forehead towards him and he kissed her with all his love. Shortly afterwards they pulled away and reached the station.

"Nice work everyone. Added to what we've got already, we now have…" Olette showed everyone a very full pouch. "…tada, 6500 munny!"

"Sweet!" Hayner exclaimed and Olette gave the pouch to Roxas.

"So, let's get the tickets." She said and the brown haired girl and Pence ran off. Roxas stuffed the pouch into his pocket.

"We can't be together forever…" Hayner mumbled. Phoenix gasped and this and they both looked at the brown eyed teen. "…so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?" Roxas asked and Hayner averted his eyes to the ground. Phoenix her eyebrows at this; something was fishy. Hayner punched Roxas' chest softly and chuckled as he ran off towards Olette and Pence.

"Gotcha." He shouted.

"You're never gonna change, idiot!" Phoenix called out and ran after him with a fist in the air.

Roxas began walking to the group and then everything went and he fell to the ground. Phoenix heard this and turned around.

"Roxas?" She asked and she saw a stick fall onto the ground. 'That same stick….' She thought and she ran down the few steps as quickly as she can.

She felt onto the ground and cut her cheek from a sharp rock. The red haired girl hissed, stood up immediately and ran to Roxas. But then Phoenix stopped when she saw that guy with the hood next to Roxas. The man in black grabbed Roxas shoulder and pulled him up roughly. The golden haired boy glared up at the man and it was as if he whispered something.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, three minutes!" Hayner yelled and they turned to him.

"Okay!" Roxas said but then when Phoenix and he turned around to see that mysterious person, he was gone.

Phoenix frowned at this; what a strange guy. But how dare he grab Roxas like that? If she ever saw him next time, she would deal with him personally. Roxas walked up to Phoenix and touched her cheek where her cut was. The red haired girl hissed at this.

"You're bleeding, are you okay?" He asked seriously and she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Yes, but how about you?"

"No harm done." He smiled and she took his hand.

"Come on, we better get going before Hayner kills us." She giggled and they ran into the Station.

* * *

"Five students!" Hayner smirked and showed five fingers.

"Roxas, the money." Pence stated and Roxas gasped when he found his pocket empty.

"Wait…" He patted all the pockets on his clothes. "No!" Phoenix gasped at this and they all turned to him.

"Huh?" Hayner asked and Phoenix's eyes widened.

"That jerk took it." She exclaimed.

"Yeah when I fell, he took it." Roxas agreed and they both turned around.

"Guy?" Hayner questioned.

"He couldn't have gotten…too…far…" Roxas mumbled.

"You guys didn't see him?" Phoenix asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hayner crossed his arms. "There was no guy." Phoenix looked at Roxas who averted his eyes to the ground. Then the bell rang and he jumped.

"But he…" The golden haired teen sighed with defeat. Phoenix placed her hand onto his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up at her and she smiled softly.

"You believe me, don't you Phoenix?" He asked quietly.

"I saw him with my two eyes…but they didn't see him. Was it our imaginations?"

"I…don't know." Roxas said and Hayner, Olette and Pence walked passed them with disappointment.

* * *

_Clock Tower…_

They all sat down at the Clock Tower eating some sea salt ice cream, but Roxas didn't look happy. Phoenix felt a bit tired so she leaned her head on his shoulder. She too had a long face because she wanted to go to the beach and spend time with Roxas and her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Olette asked and Phoenix nodded slowly.

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry." Roxas said and the said girl pulled away from his shoulder. He looked at her and she shook her head at this.

"You don't have to apologise." She said.

"Cheer up already, lovebirds." Hayner called out and Phoenix couldn't help but smile at this.

"That was definitely weird though." Pence stated and the red haired teen's smile dropped.

"Strange…" Olette mumbled and the trio looked at Roxas.

"Can you feel Sora?" He asked and Phoenix's eyes widened. She looked up at him and the wind made her hair dance. She felt like her eyes were brimming with tears but they didn't fall.

* * *

_**Restoration at 28%**_

"_Namine hurry." _

_The man who took the pouch pulled his hood off to reveal his long silver hair and the blindfold covering his eyes. He started throwing the pouch in his hand and catching it. The man in with red bandages on his face sat down next to numerous computer screens. _

"_Is it really that hard to make a beach?" The silver haired teen asked. _

"_We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." The other person answered. _

"_And this?" He held out the pouch. _

"_We could always buy sea salt ice cream." The man in front of the computers laughed. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."_

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading.

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 5: Fighting_

"_And you!_ _You're not from another ocean, you're from another world." _

"_Then you must be the Princess of light and darkness, and the both of you are key wielders."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_You may fool Ariel but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail!" _

"_As the key bearer AND the Princess of light and darkness you must already know that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." _

"_Of course we know that! But…" _

"_You have violated this principle. The key bearer and Princess shatters peace and brings ruin." _

"_Haruka's not like. She'll never do such a thing or let it happen." _

"_Haruka, about your home, tell me what it's like?"_

"_If you can travel the worlds, then maybe I can."_

"_So many places I want to see. I know I'll get there someday! I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it!"_

"_Thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" _

"_What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" He asked._

"_You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."_

"_Alright then! We'll be back."_

"_Wait!" _

"_You're a true hero." _

"_Why do you always say that?" _

"_Because, I can see that in your heart, you were born a hero."_

"_I wish…" _

"_I wish for your freedom Genie!"_

"_But Sora, I thought you liked playing games? Or are you too cool to play with them now that you're hanging out with Haru, I bet you're tryin' to impress her?"_

"_Ri-, heh w-what are you doing here?"_

"_What about Kairi, where is she? Did you find her?"_

"_I can be asking you the same thing, Sora! You only seem to be interested in running around, showing off that Keyblade and stealing other people's best friends. And I see how you're so interested in impressing other people."_

"_What are you talking about Ri-?"_

"_You okay?" _

"_I can't believe it! I fought a pirate. Wait 'til I tell Kairi, she wouldn't believe it."_

"_Hey Harumi, oh I mean Haruka what's wrong?" _

"_It's nothing." _

"_I'm just a bit…boat sick." _

"_Do me a favour. Look after her for me, will ya?"_

"_Of course I will!"_

"_My bracelet!"_

"_Thank you." _

"_Be strong if you want to survive."_

"_I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." _

"_I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light."_

"_You'll find it." _

"_I can see that you have a bit of light left in your heart. You'll find it someday." _

"_I'm looking too." _

"_For your light?" _

"_You have your light." _

"_Right here…" _

"_Haruka…"_

"_My heart…is broken."_

"_What's going on?" _

"_My body is weak now that my heart is broken."_

_A blonde haired girl with a white dress stood in front of a pod like machine and then she turned to look at a heart shaped portal. She sighed and looked down._

* * *

Phoenix held Roxas' hand and her head was on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her. She fluttered her eyes open and yawned whilst covering her mouth. She looked at her boyfriend's sleeping face and smiled; he was so calm and innocent. The red haired girl placed her hand onto his cheek and he opened his eyes.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back and rolled so that he was on top of her. After a few seconds of kissing he pulled away and panted slowly. Roxas placed his finger on her face and slowly stroked her cheek.

"Phoenix…" He whispered and hugged her. "…Will you always be with me?" She smiled at this and closed her eyes.

"I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

* * *

_Afterwards, at the Usual Spot…_

Roxas picked up a little piece of paper and read, "Go to the station, today we head to the beach. Don't sweat about the money! " Phoenix tilted her head to the side but shrugged it off. So they both headed to the Market Street: Station Heights.

The pair saw Pence and Olette. "Hey guys!" Phoenix waved.

"Hey." Roxas smiled.

"Morning." Olette and Pence were walking to them until they stopped. They both gasped; it was like they were frozen in time.

"Huh?"

"What's…going on?" Phoenix asked and they ran down the steps, but that was until they stopped to see a girl. She had light blonde hair to one side, blue eyes and she wore a simple white dress. Phoenix thought that she was very beautiful, like an angel. She smiled at them both warmly.

"Hello Roxas, hello Phoenix!" She said.

"Oh, hi…" Roxas mumbled.

"Uh, hello…" Phoenix said in a more questioning way. The girl started looking to her left and her right and looked front again.

"And you are…?" Just as Roxas was about to continue, the blue eyed girl raised a hand.

"I wanted to meet you both, at least once." She giggled and then turned around. The blonde haired girl started walking away until she was out of sight. Then Olette and Pence walked up to them.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Pence huffed and Phoenix blinked for a moment.

"Did you guys just see that…?" Roxas looked at the direction where the mysterious blue eyed girl went.

"He's stalling. Hey, Roxas, Phoenix wanna go shopping with us?" Phoenix shook her head at this.

"We'll see you both later then, bye." Pence said and they ran off. Phoenix looked at Roxas who was still staring into the distance at where that girl went. She touched his arm but he didn't budge.

"Roxas…" She mumbled but he didn't listen. "Roxas." Phoenix tried again and sighed. She looked at the ground and frowned. 'Maybe…just maybe…he…likes her.' She thought and turned around. 'And he's acting like I'm not there.'

The red haired girl started walking away slowly, she didn't hear Roxas stop her or realise that she was walking away. Phoenix started walking around town quietly like a zombie.

* * *

_Roxas… _

"The Old Mansion!" He said as he stood at the entrance of the woods. Then suddenly those creatures appeared the same thief but more. They scratched Roxas' face. "Lemme go!" He turned around and started to run off.

He was approaching the Sandlot and ran passed Phoenix who was walking into it. The red haired girl looked up and watched him as he rushed quickly; why was he running? Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi were there as well.

"Hey, chicken wuss!" Seifer called out at Roxas and Phoenix growled.

"Who's that?" Fuu asked and they turned to the red haired girl. Vivi just ran off somewhere to hide and Seifer and Roxas gasped, those creatures were behind her.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line." Seifer mumbled and Phoenix stopped walking, she sensed danger. She turned around and saw around six of those creatures in a line wiggling like worms. Her face went pale and her green eyes were wide.

"Phoenix…" Roxas mumbled and she stepped back.

"Get a weapon." Seifer ordered Roxas and he picked up a Struggle Sword. Phoenix took a few steps back until one of the creatures jumped towards her.

"PHOENIX!" Roxas yelled and she raised her hands and shut her eyes.

* * *

_Station of Serenity…_

Phoenix opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" Her voice echoed.

Phoenix stood on a stained glass window. There was a girl in middle; it was as if she was lying on the floor asleep. Her hair was long and red which ended at her upper thigh. She was very beautiful.

Around her were people's faces, people who were dear to the girl. There was a boy with silver hair and cyan eyes and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Also there was a teenage boy with spiky red hair spiked upwards and green eyes. There was a young woman with red straight hair and blue eyes, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. There was a face of a boy who looked similar to the spiky brown haired friend, but he had paler skin, black hair and yellow eyes. And there was a boy who looked just like Roxas but you could tell it wasn't him.

In front of Phoenix appeared a staff on the left, a sword in the middle and a shield on the right. She walked up to the sword and took it in her hand. She held it up and suddenly it disappeared. Then a Keyblade appeared in her hand it was different to the one she held in front of The Old Mansion. It was white and gold and was shaped elegantly and perfectly with feathers and the Keyblade had a key chain attached to it.

Phoenix turned around and saw those grey creatures making their way towards her. She held the Keyblade in her hand and started to fight. It was just like fighting with Struggle Sword but better. After defeating them, there was a chest in front of her. She hit it and received a potion to boost up her health.

Then she turned back around to see a door with intricate designs on it. She walked up to it but then a voice said;

Be careful.

Beyond this door is a completely different world.

But don't be afraid.

Don't stop walking…

She stopped in front of the door and opened it. The voice was right everything was different but the atmosphere was the same and the glass stained windows. There were there stairs also made out of colourful glass going up. Phoenix stated running up and there were those mysterious creatures again and she fought them.

The higher she went the more of those creatures appeared. There were more of those platforms which had the same image but different colours like, red, blue, green, yellow and magenta. When Phoenix got to the highest and final platform there was another door, similar to the one she went through before. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

She was on a platform and Roxas was there as well. "Phoenix!" He exclaimed and she ran towards him. The red haired teen jumped onto him whilst wrapping her arms around her. His eyes watered and he hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Roxas and she nodded at this. She pulled away from him and they saw something from the corner of their eye. There were two people in black coats and had their hoods on. They could tell that one was female because her coat was different. Her black tight coat was hooded and only covered her back, and her clothes consisted of black long sleeved top, black shorts, black net tights and knee length boots.

The male turned into this massive grey monster that seemed to be clad in a white bodysuit, as evidenced by the large, silver zipper lining its front. It's simple, round head's only feature was a white Nobody logo on its front where the creature's face would be. It had rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist is quite thin and has dark grey sides. Its shoulders each sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms are very long, and reach the floor when fully extended down.

The other female cloaked person had a kind of thing that came out of her, like a spirit. She had black hair, pale skin and green eyes. She was the same size as the monster next to her. On her face was a sick and twisted smile that sent shivers up and down Phoenix's spine.

Phoenix and Roxas' Keyblade appeared in their hands and they looked at each other with a nod. Roxas started fighting the grey monster as Phoenix fought the black haired spirit. The guardian grabbed Phoenix in her hand and started squeezing her with an evil laugh.

The red haired nobody pushed her arms with all he strength and finally got out. The green eyed spirit let go of Phoenix and she was falling down. If she made impact with the ground, it would kill her. She closed her green eyes and her arms were wide open. She was floating down slowly and landed on the ground softly.

They started fighting again and Phoenix skidded back she was panting and the spirit stood there.

"How could you do this to me, Phoenix? I'm your guardian, Kura! How could you?!" She yelled and Phoenix gasped at this. She turned to Roxas' whose Keyblade disappeared. He looked afraid and when the red haired girl looked at the monster, he was about to fall on him. The golden haired boy started yelling.

"ROXAS!" She exclaimed and ran to him. She wrapped his arms around him and they both fell as the monster fell onto them.

"It's always about _**him**_ to you, isn't it?" Kura asked and disappeared.

Phoenix opened her eyes and she was sinking into the darkness. She tried to move but was too slow. "What's going on?" She asked and looked around. Then a girl's voice spoke, the same girl who said hello to her and Roxas.

"You're fading into the darkness, but you have the light. Close your eyes and you will see your light." Phoenix closed her eyes and saw Roxas. He was smiling at her and he kissed her.

* * *

She opened her green eyes and saw the blonde haired girl. "Phoenix, you're here!" Roxas exclaimed and she felt him wrap his arms around her. She returned the hug and smiled.

"Because of you." She whispered and he kissed her cheek. They both turned to the girl who smiled gently at them.

"My name is Namine." She said. "Roxas…Phoenix, do you remember your true names?" Namine asked and Phoenix tilted her head to the side. Roxas just looked clueless and lost. Suddenly that man appeared the thief who stole the money, he grabbed Namine's arm and pulled her up. But his hood wasn't on, he had silver long hair and he wore a blindfold.

"Say no more, Namine." He ordered with a somewhat charming voice.

"But if no one tells them, Roxas and Phoenix will…" Namine trailed off.

"It's best if they don't know the truth."

"Hey, you're that pickpocket!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Phoenix pointed at him. Roxas raised his hand and a portal appeared behind Roxas. The pickpocket pushed Roxas into it.

"Roxas!" She exclaimed and turned to him with an angered look. "You jerk!" She growled and was about to punch him. But he was too quick; he grabbed her wrists and leaned closer to her. Then out of nowhere, he pressed his lips on hers and her eyes widened and filled with tears. He let go of her and pushed her away into the portal.

* * *

_Twilight Town, Sandlot…_

Phoenix opened her eyes slowly and looked up. Her blurry vision became clearer when she saw Roxas standing up. Seifer was there, with Fuu, Rai and Vivi. The jerk was talking about Disciplinary Measures and stuff. The red haired girl pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes.

Then Roxas started running and literally ran past Phoenix. She placed her hands onto her chest and a tear fell down her cheek. 'How could he have just…ran past me…like that…without seeing me?' She thought.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Jerk

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 6: Jerk  
_

Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi noticed what Roxas did. The blonde haired teen looked at Phoenix and sighed. He walked up to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder. She looked up at him with an emotionless face.

"You okay, cutie?" She felt like rolling her eyes at this but the concerned tone he used. She sighed at this and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess…" She mumbled and turned around. Just as she was about to walk away, she shrieked. There was an immense pain on her right ankle.

"Phoenix!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

"My…ankle…" She tried walking but couldn't. "I can't walk!" Phoenix exclaimed and Seifer took Phoenix hand. He wrapped it around his shoulder and placed his other hand on her waist to support her.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm helping you, cutie." He answered and they started walking off. The pain was excruciating and unbearable.

"You need to go to the medic's store." Seifer said.

"Well, I want to go to my friends, take me to the Usual Spot, jerk." He rolled his eyes.

"No, we're going to the medic's store now!" He growled and she huffed at this.

"I'm not even gonna even try. I'm too tired to argue with you, jerk." He took her to the medic's store. Her ankle was wrapped with a bandage and there was a pack of ice inside the bandage. Her shoe and sock was in her hand and the blonde haired jerk took her to the Usual Spot.

* * *

Hayner, Ollete and Ollete were sitting down eating ice cream and Roxas was standing in front of the brown eyed teen. When Hayner saw Seifer he growled but his gaze softened when he saw Phoenix. The blonde haired boy stood up.

"Phoenix…SEIFER! What are _**you**_ doing here?" They all turned to them and Roxas blinked until he saw Seifer holding Phoenix tight.

"Do you seriously think that I, Seifer, would want to be here?" Seifer asked and Phoenix rolled her eyes at this.

"Phoenix, but why are _**you **_with him?" Hayner asked and just as the girl was about to answer, the jerk answered for her.

"The chicken wuss ran off, not even realising that his girl was injured. Cutie sprained her ankle." Olette ran up to Phoenix and hugged her.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" She asked and pulled away.

"Yeah, I am." She glared at Roxas. Seifer stomped up to Roxas and grabbed him by the collar.

"Seifer." Phoenix growled.

"You're one lucky kid Roxas, don't you forget what you really have. If you don't apologise to cutie, I'll take care of you, personally." He threatened and let go of him. Just as Seifer was about to leave, Phoenix said something.

"Hey jerk!" She called out. "Thanks..." Phoenix mumbled.

"Hmph, your welcome, cutie. Make sure you root for me in the tournament tomorrow." She huffed at this and he walked off.

"Bastard won't know what's coming." She whispered and Roxas rushed up to her.

"Phoenix, are you okay? How's your ankle?" He asked worried and she looked up at his eyes.

"So now you see me?" She asked and turned around. She walked off slowly, but that excruciating pain was there.

For the first time, it started raining and Phoenix was walking through the rain. Roxas ran after her.

"PHOENIX!" He called out and she stopped.

"Roxas, just leave me alone." She said and he walked up to her.

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone. Phoenix…" He wrapped his arms around her waist but she pushed him away. She begun to walk away, but then the excruciating pain made her scream. She fell into a puddle and Roxas ran up to her. He pulled her up and held her closely against her.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry!" He whispered in her ear and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I won't leave you like this again." He placed his hands onto her cheeks and she stared up into his blue eyes.

"I love you Phoenix. I love you so much that I will never let you go. Please, forgive me, Fee-fee." A tear fell down his cheek and she nodded.

"I love you too, Roxas. You don't have to apologise, I-" Just as she was about to continue, he cut her off with his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and his grip tightened. She kissed him back and melted. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. The kiss became more passionate and intimate. After ten seconds, he pulled away and picked her up, bridal style. Roxas took her home but never took his eyes of hers.

* * *

_Roxas and Phoenix's House…_

She sat on their bed and he took out the bandage carefully. He pressed his thumb gently on her ankle, it wasn't swollen anymore but it was slightly purple. She hissed with pain and he frowned.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" She nodded at this and he got up. He went into the bathroom and came back with a box of cream in her hand. He opened it and massaged her ankle with the cream.

"I hope it'll be okay to fight in tomorrow's tournament." She mumbled.

"If you can't fight, then don't. I don't want you to get hurt." He said and she smiled at this. When he was finished, he stood up and just as he was about to go back into the bathroom, she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and she smirked.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Roxas…" She said and he got the idea. He too smirked at her.

"Are you gonna punish me, Phoenix?" He asked.

"You deserve it." She said and he got onto the bed. His knees were next to both her sides and he pinned her down. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She gripped onto his blonde hair and whispered her name with pleasure. He pulled away and stared at her with a lustful look. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Roxas kissed her hungrily.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7: The Struggle

The dream is going to make it a bit longer! Things are gonna change in the Struggle Tournament.

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 7: The Struggle_

_**Restoration at 48%**_

_The same man sat in front of the computer screens and the silver haired boy stood next to him. _

"_Was that Namine made out of data?" The teenager asked. _

"_No…Namine hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now. She's totally beyond my control!" The man punched the wall. _

"_Calm down." _

"_It doesn't matter." The man sighed. "As long as Namine accomplishes her goal, we needn't not worry about Roxas and Phoenix."_

* * *

_The next morning…_

"_But grandma, I'm scared of darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other." _

"_You shouldn't be my dear. But someday, the door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return."_

"_This is why you shouldn't be afraid of the darkness. Even in the deepest of darkness, there will always be a light to guide you no matter what. Remember, believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you."_

"_You are a special little girl my Haruka. Your heart isn't like any other. It will shine bright with its power and won't ever succumb to the darkness, but you will be able to use it. Do you understand my sweetheart?"_

"_Someday you will…"_

"_But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters." _

"_No! I think you're forgetting something." _

"_Don't take me as if I'm invisible. Don't take me as if I'm useless. Don't take me as if I can't fight and definitely don't take me as a damsel in distress because I am a Keyblade master as well!"_

"_Let the Keyblade choose…its true master!"_

"_Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world." _

"_You're wrong Riku! The Keyblade master can't open the secret door and change the world, the only person who can do this is…"_

"_We have to remember our mission, we must follow the key." _

"_Yeah, you're right. That's what the King said." _

"_He also told us to…well we did that." _

"_We're sorry Sora." _

"_Haruka, you might as well just leave me here and go and join Riku. I won't mind." _

"_Come on Haru, you can come to me now." _

"_Well, it serves him right for taking away someone's best friend." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Come on Haruka." _

"_I'm sorry Riku, but I can't just leave my friend like this, especially without a weapon. My friends are my power and I'm theirs! I'm not going to leave Sora like this." _

"_Haruka, stay out of this, this is me and Sora's fight." _

"_No! I won't stay out of this anymore and Sora won't fight." _

"_I always watched you and Sora fight on the side lines and never had the chance to fight against either of you. You were the strongest kid on the islands, but now you fight me! I won't just fight with my Keyblade; I'll fight with my heart." _

"_Are you serious Haruka, with your heart?" _

"_Return yourself to Sora!" _

"_Sora I will never let you fight each other, so stay of it and don't help me." _

"_I can't believe you're doing to me your best friend, out of all people." _

"_No, you're wrong. The boy I met 10 years ago is long gone and replaced with the darkness. You leave me no choice Riku. You've done too much to me. But I'm not weak anymore!" _

"_So your heart won this battle?"_

"_But Riku, I don't need her! I've got Kairi."_

"_That's more like it. Haruka is mine and always be mine." Riku mumbled. _

"_You don't own Haru! You never will." _

"_Yes, Kairi is a Princess of heart and her heart was in you the whole time and I'm gonna be the one to save her." _

"_NO!" _

"_This is what you get when you try and steal Haruka away from me. Kairi's my Princess now…" _

"_Now, it's time for us to fight for Kairi." _

"_No, please don't"_

"_Riku, there's no point of fighting, it won't change anything!" _

"_Haruka what do you know about any of this?" _

"_Riku, please stop fighting." _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Haruka!"_

"_Haruka…" _

"_You wield both light and darkness but both can harm you. You must be very careful." _

_I can't stop them and my words won't make a difference." _

"_But if I don't stop them, then I'll lose Sora, one of my best friends_

"…_But what's worse is…" _

"…_I'll lose Riku, the boy I love, my best friend…" _

"…_Or even worse, I might lose both of them then I would never be able to live peacefully, a life full of regret is a life with no purpose." _

"_I have to fight, but how…?" _

"_I feel so useless! I'm hopeless! I feel like…" _

"…_like her! A bloody damsel in distress who can't fight and is vulnerable. I'm like…" _

"…_like Kairi. I'm just gonna have to stand here and endure all of this…" _

'_I won't let this happen, but I can't do anything.' _

'_I feel like all of this is happening…because of me!' _

'_Then if it's my fault...I'll have to pay the price…I'll have to be punished…I'll have to…' _

'…_I'll sacrifice myself!' _

"_But now…it doesn't matter…You both can return to your normal lives with Kairi…because it doesn't matter if I die…"_

"_Haruka!"_

"…_You both can return to your normal lives, as if I don't exist…" _

"…_because I never truly existed…whenever she was there…did I?" _

"_I love you…"_

* * *

Phoenix opened her eyes, she was wrapped around the covers again and her hair was even more messed up. She sighed and smiled as she looked at Roxas. The covers were wrapped around his waist and he wasn't wearing a shirt, again. She placed her hand onto his cheek.

"I love you…" He smiled and opened his eyes. Roxas looked at her and pecked her lips.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He mumbled.

"Good morning, handsome." She winked at him.

After a few minutes, Phoenix got changed. She wore different clothes today, a red tank top with the name 'Phoenix' in black at the back, a pair of black shorts, red trainers (converses) and black fingerless gloves.

She heard a wolf whistle from behind her and felt Roxas snake his hands around her waist.

"How's your ankle?" He asked against her skin.

"Much better, thank you." He kissed her neck and she giggled at this.

* * *

They were out of the house and were running to the Sandlot. When they finally got there, there was a stage and so many people.

Phoenix told Roxas to wait for her. She went to the judge box and explained that she wanted to join. The judge stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. Phoenix clasped her hands together and pouted. He sighed at this.

Phoenix walked up to Roxas' side.

"Did they accept?" She had a frown on her face and the judge was on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's sizzling clash. That's right; today's the day for the Struggle and title match. And for the first ever time in the history of the Struggle, a girl will be participating." Roxas smiled and so many girls cheered.

"Yes you heard me right. Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer?" Phoenix gulped at this with pink cheeks (out of embarrassment) and Roxas growled. "And since there are an even amount of people, someone will fight Setzer in the semis and the finals. Let's introduce our female participant."

Phoenix eyes widened and she gulped. She walked onto the stage and Seifer's face was to die for. His jaw hit the ground.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"My name is Phoenix!" She yelled and Roxas whistled for her, which she blushed at.

"Phoenix, what has made you to decide on fighting in the Struggle?" She smirked at Seifer but shook her head.

"Two things. I wanted to prove that girls can fight and kick ass as well! Ain't I right, girls?!" She pounded her fist in the air and nearly all the girl roared and cheered at this.

"And the second?" The judge asked.

"Just to have some good fun!" People cheered at this and she got off the stage. She met up with Roxas and they smiled at each other.

"Heh, alright, alright calm down. And who will leave today as the new Struggle Champion?!"

"Hayner, Roxas and Phoenix!" Olette and Pence called.

"ROXAS!" Phoenix shouted.

"PHOENIX!" Roxas and most girls yelled.

"Seifer, y'know!" Rai said.

Then suddenly someone entered the stage.

"SETZEEEEEER!" A group of fan girls sang and Phoenix and Roxas looked up.

There he was; Setzer. He had long, silver hair and violet eyes, as well as a number of thin scars, one of which reaches from his hairline and over his left eye.

He was waving at everyone and then his eyes fell on Phoenix. He smiled at her gently and she returned the smile with a light blush. Roxas scowled at this and wrapped an arm around her waist. Setzer smirked at this; he had a plan.

"Yes the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's STRUGGLE!" The judge and crowd screamed. As the armour shops owner started calling out the name, Phoenix noticed Hayner glaring at Roxas. Then she turned to the boy next to her who sighed and looked at the ground.

Shortly after, Hayner, Phoenix, Roxas, Seifer, Vivi and Seifer listened to the rules of the Struggle.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Hayner, come on."

"But-" Phoenix huffed and dragged Roxas by the ear whilst he mumbled 'Ouch, ouch, ouch' along the way. They got to Hayner and Phoenix let go of Roxas' ear.

"Hey, Hayner…" Phoenix mumbled and he turned to her.

"Phoenix."

"Look, I'm sorry if I came to the Usual Spot with that jerk. I know, he's our enemy and all but-" He cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't angry, you were injured and I understand." He sighed.

"I'm here to repeat what I said. We're in this together, no matter what, okay? Roxas, I'm gonna talk to the others." She said and walked off. There was an awkward silence but then they talked nonetheless.

Phoenix walked over to Seifer's group and they stared at her.

"Vivi…" She said gently and got onto her knee. Vivi looked up at her. "Good luck, okay. Try your best." She smiled.

"Alright, I will. You too, Phoenix!" She giggled at this and nodded. Phoenix stood up and faced Seifer who was staring at her.

"Um, Seifer, good luck as well, don't go easy on me 'cuz of my ankle it's…better." She lied, it was still hurting.

"Thanks and you too cutie." Seifer smirked and Phoenix turned around.

"You're gonna need it." She mumbled and walked off.

"She's so damn evil, y'know!" Rai growled.

Phoenix noticed Setzer and smiled. She walked to him and he noticed her. He turned to her.

"Hi Setzer." She said.

"Why, hello Phoenix. It's been very long since I've seen you last." She rubbed her arm at this with pink cheeks.

"Yeah, it has."

"I never expected you to enter the competition." He mumbled and she looked up at him. "I hope you win, Phoenix." Setzer smiled.

"Thanks Setzer, um I better get going, so bye!" She giggled whilst waving.

The red haired nobody ran to Roxas and took his hand. She dragged him to a secluded area and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He paused at this but then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he pushed her against the wall whilst returning the kiss.

They started making out for a good ten minutes and pulled away whilst panting. He took her hand and they went back to the stage again. The judge was something about Seifer already being in the semi-final since he was the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"The first match will be between Roxas and Hayner." Roxas frowned at this, but Phoenix kissed his cheek. The blonde haired boy went onto the stage. Hayner and Roxas shook the judge's hand and took a Struggle Sword. The brown eyed boy aimed his weapon at Roxas and the crowd went crazy.

Phoenix clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest. Roxas didn't look happy, but his face was so adorable. Olette and Pence walked up to Phoenix and she looked at them with a worried look.

"Sorry about yesterday." Roxas mumbled.

"What, you still worried about that?" Hayner asked. "You need to learn to let that stuff go." Roxas sighed at this.

"It's just that I got a lot on my mind." He said.

"Sorry man." Hayner apologised and Roxas shook his head. Then the brown eyed teen smirked. "Hey what am I sorry for?" He asked rhetorically and Phoenix giggled at this. Roxas looked up and smiled too. The red haired girl looked at her friends and smiled. They started cheering for the two.

"Roxas will be against his best friend Hayner." The judge stated and they started fighting.

"Come on guys!" Phoenix yelled and when she saw Roxas' facial expressions she felt her cheeks go really warm and bright red. They continued fighting until the match was finished. The armour shop's owner raised Roxas' hand in the air.

"And the winner is Roxas!" The crowd went crazy and Phoenix cheered her heart out. Roxas was waving to everyone with that sweet smile of his. "Not even friendship will slow this kid. And Hayner put up a good fight to!" Roxas' blue eyes fell on Phoenix and he winked at her.

The blonde haired winner walked up to Hayner. "I can't believe I lost!" He turned to Roxas and smirked. "I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas said.

"Well I didn't!" And they started laughing. Phoenix got onto the stage and ran up to Hayner and glomped onto him. He shrieked like a girl and she gave him a noogie.

"You did so well!" She shouted and got off him. He turned to her and growled.

"You're seriously mental, aren't you? Doing that in front of everyone!" She grinned goofily at this and he huffed. Phoenix turned to Roxas and he walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Well done Roxy-boo." She whispered and he snuck in a kiss on her neck. They pulled away and jumped when they saw Vivi next to them. He looked up at Phoenix with this weird look which made shivers go down her spine. Vivi started laughing and this made the red haired girl gulp, something wasn't right.

"Good luck, Phoenix!" Roxas and Hayner said in unison and got off the stage. Phoenix had her Struggle Sword in her hand and so did Vivi. Her opponent kept on staring up at Phoenix which freaked her out.

"The next match will be between Vivi and Phoenix!" The crowd started cheering at this. Vivi jumped onto Phoenix with a swing which Phoenix blocked immediately. She swung her Struggle Sword at him, which made him skid back. The red haired teen ran up to him and started fighting. She and Vivi collected and lost many orbs.

'How did Vivi get so strong?' Phoenix thought as she fought him. Sweat was rolling down her forehead and she panted. Just as she was about to give up, she saw Vivi panting, looking at the ground. Phoenix stood up and swung her Struggle Sword; she finally got him off guard, but then everything paused.

"What's going on?" Phoenix asked and suddenly Vivi turned into one of those grey creatures.

"Phoenix, behind you!" Roxas called out and she saw another one. Roxas jumped onto the stage and he had his Keyblade in his hand. Phoenix's Struggle Sword turned into the white Keyblade and they started fighting against the mysterious enemies.

They were panting heavily and Roxas was off of the stage. She looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, they heard a whistle a clapping.

"Wow, Phoenix, Roxas! Fight, fight, fight!" A man in a black coat said, he was definitely not the thief. Phoenix glared at him and growled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked and the man gasped at this.

"Phoenix, don't you remember…" He took his hood off to reveal bright red hair like hers and green eyes like hers. "…It's me, Axel, your brother."

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Brother?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'" Axel mumbled. "Man oh man, even the nobodies are gonna crack these ones." Axel summoned his chakrams and she gulped at this.

"What's going on here?" Roxas growled.

"This town is his creation right?" The red haired pyro asked. "Which means we don't have time for a Q&A. You're both coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Phoenix stepped back, she was confused. Roxas stood in front of her with Keyblade in hand.

"You're not hurting her!" He growled and they started fighting. Phoenix just stood there and gulped; what was going on? Who was this guy and why was he calling himself her brother? Roxas skidded and fell off the stage. Phoenix clocked on and turned to Axel.

"Stop hurting him!" She called out.

"Phoenix, I'm only doing what's best for you and Roxas." He raised his hand for her.

"How can I trust you?" Phoenix asked.

"Because I…" Just as he was about to continue, a man appeared, he wore red robes and most of his face was covered in bandages.

"Phoenix, he's speaking nonsense!" The man said.

"Phoenix, I'm telling the truth." Axel stated and Phoenix held her hand and started to scream.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and everything was normal again. Phoenix looked around and was clueless. She glanced at Roxas who was confused as well. Then she heard a thud and saw Vivi on the ground.

"What? What just happened?" The judge asked. Little Vivi stood up again.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Phoenix tilted her head to the side and clocked on. Those creatures might have used him or something. Vivi walked away and Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas ran onto the stage.

"You did it!" Olette exclaimed.

"Way to go!" Pence cheered.

"Nice work!" Hayner gave her the thumbs up. She stared up at Roxas who smiled at her.

"Well done, Fee-fee." He mumbled and hugged her. She returned the hug and he kissed her lips. She pulled away from him the next match was called out.

"The next match will be: Seifer against Phoenix."

"Move out of the way, pests." Seifer growled and Phoenix's friends walked off. Phoenix glared up at Seifer; she was going to win this fight.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8: The finals and dream?

Sorry for not updating for a few days, 'cuz I've been soooo tired because of college, it drains out my energy that I nearly fall asleep in class! -_- I'll make it up to you, long chapter _**and**_ another OC in the story (he's just minor).

Also, you know when Roxas meets Kairi, I'm gonna include that. In addition, Phoenix is going to meet some man in a dream, I don't know if some of you would know but that's impossible. Let's just say he may not look familiar, but he has an extremely strong connection and relationship with Haruka. I'll be adding a few bits in and taking a few bits out (if you guys don't mind).

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 8: The finals and dream?_

"Don't go easy on me Seifer, don't hold back." She growled.

"Oh I won't, cutie." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever, jerk!" She huffed and they started to fight. It was just like when Phoenix fought Seifer for the first time, but the blonde haired jerk was much stronger than before.

He swung his weapon at her and she stepped back a few steps. Her eyes widened and filled his tears as she felt that pain in her ankle again. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows at this; what was wrong with her?

"Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix!" Girls started cheering and she shook her head.

'No, I'm not going to give up!" She composed herself and started fighting again. All the cheers she got, from the girls, her friends and Roxas made her stronger. Seifer was crouching on his knee catching her breath and she groaned with pain. She placed her hand onto her ankle and tears fell down her cheeks.

'Her ankle, it still hurts!' Roxas gasped. Roughly, she wiped her tears away and ran towards Seifer. Then there was a thud; Seifer was defeated.

The armour shop's owner took Phoenix's arm and raised it. "The winner and finalist, Phoenix!" She smiled at the audience and waved. Her friends were cheering for her and Roxas smiled at her, sadly. He knew that she lied, because he didn't want to worry about her. Just as Phoenix went down the steps, her ankle hurt her so much that she fell onto the ground.

The judges, armour shop's owner, Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas rushed to her. Phoenix held onto her ankle and the tears kept on falling down her cheeks as she groaned with pain. "Phoenix, are you okay?" Olette asked and Roxas kneeled to the ground.

"Phoenix, your ankle, it's still hurting isn't it?" He asked.

"What's happening?" The main judge asked.

"I fell yesterday and injured my ankle." Two of the medics helped her up. "Am I going to be able to participate in the final?" She asked.

"They'll check your ankle and confirm it; the medical room is just around the corner." The said. Roxas hugged her, wrapping his arms around her and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I lied, I didn't want to worry you." He shook his head.

"That doesn't matter now." He whispered and she pecked his lips.

"Good luck." She smiled at him and the two medics helped her walk off.

'I love you Roxas…' She thought.

'I love you Phoenix…'

"Setzeeeeeer!" Girls sang and both Roxas and the champion got onto the stage.

"Alright you two, play fair now." The judge said and left. Setzer and Roxas face each other and the silver haired young man smirked.

"Hey Rucksack, how 'bout we make a deal?" The blonde haired boy glared at him.

"If you lose and I win, I'll give you money and fame. But you'll only have to give up one thing. One thing that is precious to you. I want her all to myself; Phoenix…" Her name echoed into Roxas mind.

"You'll have girls whose beauty matches hers begging for you, I'll make that happen. I want Phoenix, I want her all to myself, and I want everything of her…especially that beautiful body of hers…" His anger and temper reached his limit and Roxas roared.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" His weapon was a few inches away from his face.

"Fine, you'll have to be learn the hard way. Whatever you think is right, you're wrong and that is a big mistake!" Roxas started fighting him. People cheered for Roxas and others cheered for Setzer. But what the blonde haired boy wanted was to hear Phoenix cheering for him. Her face made him fight even more.

* * *

_Phoenix…_

"Does it hurt?" The medic asked as he pressed down on it.

"No, it doesn't."

"Hmmm…" The other medic took off the pack of ice on her ankle.

"I think that you can still participate, but be careful." The man said and she smiled at him with a nod.

"I will."

"Are you able to walk?" A woman asked and she nodded with a grin.

"Yes." She got onto the ground and carefully started walking. She walked to where the Struggle was going on and met up with Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Phoenix how is your ankle?" Pence asked.

"It's okay, I'm able to participate, but I have to be very careful." Phoenix answered and she turned to the fight. "So, who's winning?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, Setzer is." Olette mumbled.

"Come on Roxas, you can win it!" Phoenix cheered and Roxas turned his head to her. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "Focus!" The blonde haired boy turned around and just about blocked Setzer's Struggle Sword. Now, Phoenix and his friends were his strength as he fought his opponent.

Finally the fight finished and the judge raised Roxas' arm in the air. "The winner and finalist, Roxas!" The crowd went wild and Phoenix grinned with tears in her eyes. Olette, Hayner, Pence and Phoenix ran to Roxas.

"Congrats Roxas!" Olette said.

"You did it!" Pence smiled.

"You made the finals, now you're facing…" Hayner said and they finally realised what was going to happen.

"So the finals are going to be the underdog hero Roxas against the inspirational Phoenix." They all started cheering but Phoenix and Roxas stared at each other. They didn't know what to say to each other. The red haired girl walked up to him and tried to smile.

"Just, don't go easy on me 'cuz you love me and my ankle's okay now. Okay?" She held his hands and he smiled at her. Their friends left the stage.

"Just please _**don't**_ kill me, Phoenix." He mumbled and she giggled at this.

"I might have to think about that." Phoenix winked at him with a smirk and they took the struggle swords.

"Okay, ready?" They both nodded. "Let's STRUGGLE!" The judge yelled and the crowd went wild. Roxas swung his Struggle Sword at her and she blocked it. She swung her weapon at him and his weapon released from hers.

They started fighting and so half the girls cheered for Phoenix and the other half sang for Roxas; his fan girls. This made the red haired teen a tad bit annoyed as she pushed Roxas with her Struggle Sword. He composed himself and ran in with the blue weapon. She just about blocked the attack and stared (glared) into those sapphire blue eyes. She was panting and grinded her teeth together. He pushed her away and he stepped back.

Phoenix felt that sharp stabbing pain in her ankle again and gripped onto the weapon but didn't show that she was in pain. He swung his Struggle Sword and it made a hard impact with her shoulder. She fell to her knees and gripped onto her shoulder. It felt burned and ached. What made it worse was that it was Phoenix's right shoulder.

She looked at him with a smile as the tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly, everyone started yelling Roxas name.

"ROXAS, ROXAS, ROXAS, ROXAS!" Olette, Hayner and Pence ran up to the said golden haired boy.

"You did it!" Olette smiled.

"That was awesome!" Pence gave him the thumbs up. Phoenix walked up to him and smiled at him.

"The person, who won, deserved it. Congratulations Roxy-boo." She giggled and Roxas stared at her dreamily.

"Uh earth to Roxas." Hayner poked him and the judge came. He gave Roxas a belt, and the blonde haired boy showed it around. People cheered his name and girls nearly fainted very much to Phoenix's annoyance.

"And we even want to present this to Phoenix, the first female to participate in the Struggle. Even if you didn't win, you are an inspiration to other girls. You will never be forgotten!" The judge gave her a bracelet with six charms, a Struggle Bat, the four crystals which were on the Struggle Trophy (blue, green, yellow and red) and a star on it. Instantly, the red haired teen wore it. She looked up at the judge with a smile.

"Thank you so much." The judge rustled her hair and she laughed at this.

"~Roxas~" A group of girl swooned, giggled and sang.

"Just who do they think they are?" Phoenix muttered murderously and Olette sweat dropped at this.

"Fan girls." She answered and Phoenix showed them the fist. Just as the girl was about to lose her temper, start swearing and kill the living crap out of them, a pair of arms made their way around her neck. Roxas pulled her closer to him and spun her around.

His lips were on hers and kissed her. The kiss was passion, enticing and hot. When she heard the _'fan girls'_ cry she smirked and kissed back. Shortly she pulled away and carried on. She shook her fist at them with the biggest and most devious smirk on her face.

"Yeah, he loves me. So back off, or else I won't hesitate to participate in a Struggle with all of you and kick your asses!" Hayner, Olette and Pence sweat dropped and laughed nervously at this. But Roxas face palmed and shook his head; Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix.

* * *

_Clock Tower…_

Pence, Hayner, Olette, Phoenix and Roxas sat on the Clock Tower staring into the distance. The red haired teen had a bandage around her purple-blue bruised shoulder.

The golden haired boy grinned as he admired his well-deserved trophy. He took the yellow crystal off and threw it to Olette and did the same with the others. He placed his trophy next to him. But when he took the blue crystal off, he placed it in Phoenix's hand. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I can't take it Roxas." She placed the crystal back into his hand and closed it. He gave her a confused look and she smiled.

"All that I want, I have." She placed her hand onto his cheek and pecked his lips. Roxas went as red as a tomato at this and gulped.

"Thanks a ton Roxas!" Pence exclaimed.

"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner said.

"I've got a present too…for all of us!" Olette placed her crystal in her pocket and took out five sea salt ice creams.

"Wow!" Roxas stood up and then all of a sudden, he leaned forward. "Woah!" Phoenix's emerald green eyes widened and she gulped. She too stood up and just as she was about to hold Roxas' hand from falling he fell. The red haired girl tripped and was falling. Roxas and Phoenix started screaming.

* * *

_Destiny Islands…_

"Kairi wait up!" Selphie shouted. An auburn 15-year old girl was walking up a slope. She wore a white shirt, blue checkered skirt, navy knee high socks and brown shoes. The said girl turned around, she had crystal indigo-blue eyes and she smiled at her brown haired and green eyed friend.

They turned around and started walking side by side. Kairi looked down with a frown; today marked a year anniversary of Haruka's death and it wasn't really the same without her.

"Hey do you feel like going to the island?" Selphie snapped her out of daze and Kairi looked at her. "Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry." The auburn haired teen apologised.

"Aw, why not?" Selphie asked.

"Do you remember those boys and that girl who used to hang out with us?"

"Riku and Haru?"

"Yeah." Kairi tried to smile and sound positive.

"I wonder whatever happened to Riku, but I sure miss him. Haruka as well, the islands aren't the same without her. I hope she's okay." Kairi sighed deeply with tears in her eyes.

"Riku's far away, I know we'll see him again…" Kairi smiled as she stared into the distance.

"How 'bout Haruka, Kairi?" The brown haired girl asked and her friend's smile dropped.

"I don't know…how to tell you." She mumbled. "And the other boy?" Kairi asked.

"What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku, me and Haruka all the time. We played together on that island. His voice always used to be there, but now it's gone. I can't think of his face or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself, I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him."

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Selphie asked.

"_Namine?"_ A voice asked in the auburn haired girl's head and Kairi placed her hand onto her forehead.

"Namine? What's happening to me?" Roxas asked.

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi, I know you. You're that girl he likes."

"Who?" Kairi asked. "Please a name!"

"I'm Roxas." Roxas answered.

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me _**HIS**_ name?"

"_You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi!" _Another lovely and charming voice said. _"Okay! I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'!"_

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes and Selphie helped her stand up. "Are you okay?" The blue eyed teen nodded at this with a smile.

"You go ahead, I'm going home." Kairi said and Selphie waved at her whilst taking a shortcut.

The auburn haired teen started walking until someone stopped her.

"Kairi dear." Kimiko said as she stood in front of her door. The girl turned to the middle aged woman with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, Ms Kimiko."

"Are you in a rush to go home?" Kairi shook her head at this. "I'd like to talk to you about something. Don't worry you're not in trouble." The teenager entered the house and sat near the dinner table. Kimiko and her husband Kyo sat next to each other on the other side of the table.

"We want to know..." Kimiko took a deep breath and the brown haired and cyan eyed man held her hand. "If Riku is okay and where is he?" Kairi smiled at them reassuringly.

"Riku's far away, but he's completely fine, I know he is." Riku's mother sighed with relief.

"What about our Haruka?" Kimiko and Kyo asked and Kairi's tears fell down her cheeks. She felt like she was being strangled. Riku's mother and father's smile dropped.

"Kairi." Ryo mumbled.

"Haru…" She closed her eyes and opened finally blurted it all out. "I'm sorry to say this, but Haruka's no longer with us." Suddenly a silence followed. Kimiko's blue eyes were wide as she stared at the table. A tear fell down Kyo's face. Riku's mother covered her face with her palms and shook her head.

"No…my little Haruka…she…she…was…so naïve…so…young!" She sobbed and then started to cry. Kyo placed his hands onto his wife's shoulders as he silently cried. The brown haired man looked up at Kairi and smiled.

"Thank you Kairi, you can leave now." Kyo said and the said girl stood up. She ran out the door and looked up.

'Haruka, if only you were still alive…'

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

A man was walking through the streets of Traverse Town. He looked like he was middle aged. The man had black straight hair that ended at his collar-bone. His eyes were sapphire blue. The blue eyed man was very tall about 6ft 7in. He looked young for his age and was very handsome.

The man wore two blue intersecting belts over his chest and wore a skin tight sleeveless shirt, which showed his muscular build. He had black trousers which were knee length and wore black boots. He also wore fingerless blue gloves.

The dark haired man placed his hand and started feeling light headed. Then there was a loud thud onto the ground.

"_Why is it so dark?" Phoenix asked. She stood in a dark abyss. _

"_Who…are you?" The man asked in his manly yet upbeat voice. The red haired girl turned around to the source and found a man with black hair and blue eyes. _

_When he looked at her he gasped. But then, he looked down with a frown. _

"_My name is Phoenix, what's your name?" She asked. _

"_My name is Leroy." He said as a tear fell down his cheek. _

"_What's wrong, Leroy? You're crying." Phoenix said. _

"_You look like this very young girl…she was very precious to me...but I don't remember her or her name anymore. She looked like my wife, who died a long time ago, for a reason I can't remember. I'm pretty lame, aren't I?" Leroy smirked._

"_No you're not! If you don't mind me asking…do you have an amnesia problem or something which made you forget everything." The dark haired man sighed as he thought. It was amnesia; all he remembered was an old man with yellow eyes and a horrible goatee beard. He was sneering at him and there was a flash. _

"_Yeah, you're probably right. But I want to find out that girl's name, the one that has an uncanny appearance of you." He mumbled. _

"_I keep on having these dreams lately, like is any of this for real or not? I wanna line the pieces up hers and mine." Phoenix looked up at Leroy. _

"_Dreams of what? And whose pieces?" Leroy asked. _

'_I am so confused! I hate riddles or whatever you call them!' He thought to himself. _

"_Her name…it begins with a 'H'" Leroy looked up at Phoenix. For a moment, she turned into a 15-year old girl with red curls up to her shoulders and green eyes. The girl giggled at him and he gasped. The first name that came to mind was what he said. _

"_**Haruka**__." Phoenix's eyes widened and there was a flash._

* * *

Leroy opened his blue eyes and found himself on the floor. He pushed himself up and shook his head.

"Was it a dream?" He asked himself but remembered the name, 'Haruka'. It was so beautiful and somehow dear to him for some unknown reason.

Suddenly these shadows with yellow beady eyes appeared around him. A weapon appeared in his hand; a Keyblade (A/N: Basically it's the Ultima Weapon from KH). The main colours were sapphire blue and gold. But the keychain attached to it was of three gems; Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire which matched his bracelet.

"Heartless, physical manifestations of people's hearts." He smirked and laughed. "Pfft, I can kick all your asses in a blink of an eye! Bring it on!" Leroy muttered and all the Heartless jumped on him. There was a flash and he landed in a crouch.

He stood up and turned to see hearts floating up into the sky. His eyebrows furrowed at this. "Those hearts, where are they going? And what's going on?" He asked himself.

* * *

His personality it seems a bit familiar don't you think? And who is Leroy and how is he connected to Haruka? Who do you think is responsible for Leroy losing his memory? So many questions right? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	9. Chapter 9: Fever and truth

Again sorry for updating late. I blame the presentation/coursework at college. Not to mention my stamina and tiredness! Sorry! T_T But here's a nice long chapter for you guys.

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 9: Fever and truth_

_**Restoration at 79%**_

"_Their progress is astounding." The man in red said and the silver haired boy was throwing around the blue crystal Roxas had. _

"_So what happened, Diz?" The teen asked. _

"_Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?" _

"_Namine's a wonder." The young man commented. _

"_She's not like other nobodies. She has power to interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned to him." They went quiet and Diz turned to the boy with silver hair. _

"_So did you find Hanako yet?" _

"_Yes I have and I told her the truth about everything. Shockingly she didn't get angry at me because of what I did to Haruka. She said that we all made mistakes." Diz smiled at this. _

"_She may be connected to her, but Hanako is nothing like her highness. She is very tranquil and calm like the waves. But, did Hanako tell you the truth about the Princess' parents." The blindfolded boy frowned at this and looked down. He felt his heart being squeezed and gulped. _

"_Yes…" _

"_It was extremely tragic; I really do feel sorry for the Princess she was so young…"_

* * *

_Phoenix:_

The red haired girl opened her green eyes and gulped. She sat upright and saw Roxas next to her, covered with sweat. He turned to her and his eyes widened. She was shivering and sweating more than him. Her eyes were half closed and she looked very weak.

"Phoenix…" He placed his hand onto her cheek and it was boiling. "You're really hot." She leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed. He got a nearby thermometer and stuck it into her mouth. They waited a few moments and Roxas took it out of her mouth. When his blue eyes fell on the number, they widened.

"You've got a high temperature, it's 40˚C! You're not going out today." She frowned at this and pouted.

"But I don't want to stay here all alone!" Phoenix whined.

"Phoenix."

"Roxy-boo." She fluttered her eyelashes and her green eyes sparkled. He sighed with defeat and shook his head.

"You're too much to handle. But I love you." He mumbled and leaned closer to her. He placed his cool hand onto her face and captured her lips. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. He pulled away and nuzzled her neck.

"But you're resting here." She groaned at this and lied down onto the bed.

"You're so mean!" She mumbled.

"You'll thank me one day." He joked and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too, champ." She giggled and he winked. Shortly he left after placing a cold towel onto her forehead and he pecked her lips. Phoenix sighed and closed her eyes.

"I might as well sleep." She whispered and fell into her dreams.

* * *

"_Riku, give it back right now! Stop joking around." _

"_You're getting a bit emotional." _

"_Riku, it's precious to her give it back." _

"_Give her that necklace back. How dare you take it from her?!" _

"_I didn't mean to joke around with you Haru. __**I'm sorry**__."_

"_Haruka, what's wrong?" _

"_You can talk to me about anything." _

"_It's been so long since you've said that." _

"_You never used to notice me as much back on the island and I feel as if we have moved away from our friendship." She made the lie look real, it was about Kairi." _

"_**I'm sorry**__ Haruka." _

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**__…"_

* * *

"I'm sorry." Phoenix mumbled and opened her eyes. She sat upright and felt a tear fall down her cheek. The red haired girl touched her wet cheek and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Where…did _that_ come from?" She wiped the tear and sighed deeply. She ran a hand through her hair and realised that she felt a bit better. Phoenix checked her temperature again and it was now 37°C.

"Alright, I'm gonna go and get some ice cream and find Roxy-boo!" She giggled and got changed into her usual attire.

She got out the house and went to the Usual Spot to see a note. It said that they were investigating a few things for the project for Independent Studies. Phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes at this. Her worst nightmare was Independent Studies, it was so awful! There was list and a few ticks next to it. She knew where they would be at next.

The red haired girl bought some ice cream and ate it. After, she ran all the way to Sunset Terrance and found Pence, Roxas and a dog.

"Woof!" The dog barked and ran to Phoenix. He jumped onto her and she giggled. The red haired girl kneeled down.

"Hey there boy!" She rustled the dog's head.

"Phoenix!" Pence exclaimed.

"You're okay!" Roxas smiled and she looked at them with a bright grin.

"Hey Pence, hey champ! Yup, I'm okay now." She stood up and gave the dog another rustle on the head. She walked up to her friends.

"Did you let him out of the sack Roxas?" The dark haired boy asked and the blonde haired teen nodded. Phoenix smiled at this.

"Aw, that was so sweet." She said and Hayner and Olette came running.

"Oh hey Phoenix, how you feelin'?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now thanks." Phoenix replied.

"Just when things were getting quiet." She heard Hayner mutter.

"You're so mean!" She growled and Olette and Phoenix punched him in the stomach.

"OUCH!" He groaned.

"That didn't hurt you wuss!" The two girls said in unison. They all decided to go to Sunset Hill to see the Ghost Train and went.

"If the rumours are true, it will be here any minute." Hayner said and they looked down to see a tunnel.

"For they say that the train is empty, no driver, no passengers, no conductor, NO RETURN!" Phoenix pale went pale at this and she gulped at this.

"What are you _afraid_?" Hayner asked with a smirk. The red haired girl rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Of course not." She said.

They sat down and Phoenix sat down next to Roxas, holding his hand.

"Whatever you say Phoenix." Hayner mumbled.

"At least I'm not scared of the…" She closed her eyes and heard someone; Riku.

"_We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

"Earth to Phoenix!" Roxas said as he touched her face. She snapped out of daze and smiled.

"I just zoned out there, sorry." He kissed her cheek at this and she blushed at this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she was lying flat on the ground. Roxas snuggled his face into her neck. Hayner's face twisted with disgust and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh just great! Again with this romance. Please not in public!" They pulled away from each other and Phoenix sat up. She smirked at Hayner.

"Just live with it Hayner. You're just jealous 'cuz Roxas has a girlfriend."

"And a very annoying one." He mumbled quietly.

"I heard that!"

"Good afternoon slackers." They heard that annoying voice and Phoenix's eyebrow twitched; the jerk. "What are you doing out here?"

"What do you care?" Hayner asked.

"Go and jump a bridge jerk." Phoenix mumbled and they snickered at this.

"Aw cutie, that's so sweet. I'll do it if you go out on a date with me." She flinched at the thought of this and thought she was about to puke.

"I know you want to." Seifer winked.

"That's gross and vile you perverted jerk and you know it. I have a boyfriend and I am very, very, very happy with him!" She said.

"Whatever, but what are you guys doing here?" Seifer asked.

"We're waiting for the ghost train." Pence said.

"The ghost train?!" The jerk blurted and laughed. Roxas stood up and glared at up at him. Phoenix smiled at this.

'Oh I get so turned on when Roxas is pissed off.' She thought.

"Why does looking at you always tick me off?" Seifer growled and Phoenix walked up to Roxas side. She stood by him and placed her hand onto a hip with a glare at Seifer.

"I dunno, probably its destiny." Roxas said.

"Destiny…In that case, let's be friends."

He looked at Phoenix with a sick smirk. Quickly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "And let's kiss." She clocked on and something just came to her.

The red haired teen pushed him away, high kicked him in the chin, punched him in the face and kicked him in the groins. Seifer groaned with pain and spat out some blood. Phoenix pointed her finger at him and growled.

"No let me warn you, bastard. Don't ever touch me or talk about kissing me. Don't do it again." She turned around and smirked.

"Oh yeah. If you do it again, this time I won't hesitate to crack your skull open, scoop your eyes out and rip all your internal organs out. 'Kay?" She giggled ever so sweetly and he ran off. They gasped at this and gulped with shivers going up and down their spines.

Phoenix and Roxas ran to the edge of the hill where a barrier was and looked down. They waited and there it was the ghost train. The main colours were purple and yellow with stars on them. Went it left they turned around to their friends.

"It's really true…And there's really no one aboard!" Roxas said.

"It's freaky, but there really isn't anybody aboard!" She agreed.

"What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" The blue eyed boy asked and Olette, Pence and Hayner looked at each other.

"Let's go to the station." Phoenix flustered at this and blushed.

'Damn, Roxas is seriously more attractive when he's determined.'

* * *

Phoenix and Roxas ran to the station and saw the train in front of them.

"Let's go in." The golden haired boy said and the green eyed girl held his hand. They were about to enter, but Hayner stopped them. They turned to the boy with a confused glance.

"Um, you'll get hurt." He said and they turned around to the train but it wasn't there.

"The train will be arriving shortly." The speaker said and Phoenix stood there gobsmacked. Her hair danced in the wind and she blinked. She did see that train, it was right in front of her and Roxas. This was weird.

"C'mon." Pence mumbled.

"A train came from the beach." Roxas muttered and Hayner pushed him into the train that arrived. Phoenix just stood there still staring.

"Phoenix, what's wrong?" Olette asked.

"The train was right there, in front of us." Olette sighed at this and took her friend by the arm. They both got onto the train. Phoenix fell asleep during the train ride home and then she woke up when the train stopped.

The red haired girl didn't concentrate on what was going on around her but she decided to follow Roxas to The Old Mansion. They stood in front of it and looked up.

"You know something…" Roxas shrieked and Phoenix jumped onto him with her arms wrapped around him. They turned to see Pence.

"We were going to check the mansion out tomorrow." Phoenix sighed with relief and got off Roxas. The golden haired teen smirked at her and she pouted at him. "It _**IS **_the most suspicious place."

"Right…" Roxas looked up and Phoenix looked up too.

"So what's so suspicious about it?" She asked.

"Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window…even though no one's lived there for years." A chilly breeze blew and made Phoenix gulped. Roxas held her hand and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

They ended up in this white simple room with a table, three chairs (one at an end and two at the other). There were white flowers in a vase on the table and drawings with pencils. Roxas walked up to a picture on the wall of an island with trees and a mountain on it. Phoenix touched a picture with a castle on it, with flowers and waterfalls. Somehow there was something about that place; there was really something about that place.

They walked up to another picture, this time; Roxas looked at a picture of a younger Kairi and a Paopu fruit.

Phoenix turned her attention to a 3 year old girl with short curly hair and green eyes giggling with a teenage boy with black spiky hair and yellow eyes. He wasn't laughing but was smiling. The red haired teen felt a tear fall down her cheek for an unknown reason.

"Roxas, Phoenix." They heard Namine's soft voice and turned around but didn't see her.

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Where are you?" Phoenix looked around confused.

"This is…me and Phoenix." They looked at a picture with three figures, two with red hair, but one was a girl and another had blonde hair. They stood together with Phoenix in the middle.

"And Axel's here too." Phoenix mumbled.

"You _**ARE **_best friends and Phoenix, Axel _**IS**_ your brother."

"Very funny." Roxas smiled but Phoenix sniffed. She touched the figure of Axel and sighed.

"Axel…"

"Don't you both want to know the truth about who you really are?" Namine asked.

"No one knows me better than me." Roxas said.

"But, I want to know the truth. So many things have been happening lately. It's freaking me out." Phoenix explained and they started walking to the other side of the room.

"Me too, strange things have happening." The blonde haired boy agreed.

"Do you know who these four are?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, Sora, Haruka, Donald and Goofy." Roxas answered and Phoenix looked at a picture. With a young 5 year old Haruka, a teenage boy with red hair and green eyes, an older teenage woman with red straight hair and blue eyes and two older ladies. One with curly hair with faded red hair and violet eyes, the other with straight dark hair and blue eyes.

"How about you Phoenix?"

"I think the little girl is Phoenix. But I'm not so sure about the others." She mumbled sheepishly.

"The boy with red hair is Haruka's brother Lea, the girl with blue eyes is Harumi, Haruka's older sister. The two elder women are their grandmothers."

"Phoenix and Roxas, some things happened a year ago and I had to take apart the memories chained to Sora and Haruka's heart. Haruka wanted the memories of her past. Now I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again."

"What about Haruka?" Roxas asked.

"Haruka…may never wake up again."

"Why's that?" Phoenix snapped.

"The condition she was in, when she was brought to me was really bad. She was…dead." Phoenix frowned at this.

"The process has been affecting you both, Roxas and Phoenix." Namine said.

"You mean…the dreams?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, you and Sora are connected and Phoenix, you are connected to Haruka too. And in order for Sora to become complete again…he needs you Roxas."

"Me? What for?"

"You hold half of what he is, same to you and Haruka, Phoenix. You are half of her. Phoenix, you have Haruka's recent memories of after her childhood in you. If she doesn't get that back, it will go out of control and Haruka may never remember again, she needs you."

"Namine?" They asked and something flashed.

Roxas and Phoenix were sitting next to each other and Namine sat on the other side of the table.

"Who are you really?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him. That's what Diz called me. But I don't know why I have this power…I just do. I'm not sure if there's a right way for me to use it." She said.

"Hm, I can't help you there." Roxas smiled.

"I can't either, but I bet there is a right way for you to use it, you just need to find it." Phoenix mumbled.

"What do you know about us that we don't?" Roxas asked and Namine took a deep breath. She looked up at them. The blonde haired boy held onto Phoenix's hand tightly.

"You…you both…were never to exist." Phoenix's eyes widened and she felt the tears filling into her eyes. It was very silent between the three until Roxas broke the silence.

"What…? How could you even say such a thing…even if it were true?" A tear fell down Phoenix cheek and her breathing came out shaky.

"I'm sorry. I guess some things…really are better left unsaid. Phoenix…I'm so sorry." Then there was another flash.

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas!" Pence tapped his shoulder and he snapped out of daze.

"Huh?"

"Did you see her?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Yeah, watch the window closely." Roxas pointed.

"Oh, lame, that's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains."

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed.

"Well, let's get back to the Usual Spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting." Pence said and Roxas turned to Phoenix. Her green eyes were on the ground and she had a sad frown on her face. She looked like a zombie and she seemed weak. The blue eyed boy walked up to her and touched her arm.

"Hey…" He whispered and she looked up at him with a tear falling down her cheek. Phoenix, she was broken by the truth.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	10. Chapter 10: Not right

Note: The dream is Phoenix and Roxas' dream.

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 10: Not right_

Phoenix was quiet for the whole journey to the Usual Spot. She kept her green eyes at the ground with a frown. Roxas sighed at her behaviour; he didn't like to see her like this.

Pence and Olette were talking about the Old Mansion. Roxas walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist. With his other hand, he cupped her face and she looked up at him with those bright green eyes which weren't filled with happiness or joy; they weren't the same. Her eyes were filled with sadness, sorrow and tears.

He leaned closer to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and let everything go. Shortly, he pulled away and pulled her closer to him in a hug. Phoenix wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. She started sobbing her heart out silently and his grip on her tightened.

"Guys…" Pence mumbled and they pulled away. Phoenix rubbed her eyes with her wrist and sniffed. Her cheeks were puffy and red. They went to the station to find Hayner, who was sitting on top of the Clock Tower. He was munching on a sea salt ice cream.

"Tomorrow we search the town." Hayner said.

"Next day's the fair." Pence smiled.

"The last day of summer!" Olette added.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner whined as he turned to Olette.

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first!" Pence exclaimed and the brown eyed teen flinched at this. The dark haired boy and Olette laughed at this but Phoenix and Roxas just looked at the ground with woeful faces.

* * *

_Dining Room of The Old Mansion…_

"_Why did you show him the train?" The silver haired boy asked and Diz sat down on a chair. _

"_Because he missed the trip to the beach." He answered._

"_Hmph, that's almost kind of you." The blindfolded teen mumbled. _

"_Now…what about you?" Diz asked. "Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" _

"_Yeah, the haze is clearing." _

"_The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties with Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year." _

"_What about Haruka?" Diz looked at the ground and sighed deeply. _

"_I'm afraid, there's still a 97% chance that she won't ever wake up." The boy sat down onto the chair and gulped. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart. _

"_I've waited and now I want to know. What is it that you want?" The teenager changed the subject. _

"_Revenge." Diz growled and the silver haired teen clenched his fist. _

"_Revenge." He mumbled. _

"_Now for the finishing touches. First we must dispose of Namine. She did a splendid job with Sora and her highness but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas and Phoenix aren't the only ones who were never meant to exist. Take care of it…Riku."_

* * *

_**Restoration at 97%**_

"_But that won't bring him back; his heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different."_

"_Darkness sprouts within it, grows and consumes it. Such is its nature! In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." _

"_You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."_

"_That is not true! The heart may be weak and may give into the darkness. But what my grandmother told me was that; the door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return and that even in the deepest of darkness, there will always be a light to guide you no matter what."_

"_Haru, do you remember everything now?" _

"_We're going to save Riku together Haru."_

"_Let's fight him, together."_

"_Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…Supreme Darkness!"_

"_YOU'RE WRONG! KINGDOM HEARTS IS NEITHER DARKNESS NOR LIGHT. IT IS LIGHT AND DARKNESS!"_

"_Princess of light and darkness."_

"_What?" _

"_HARU!" _

"_You're okay! Haruka!" _

"_Riku, meet Rin…" _

"…_Haruka's heartless." _

"_No, this can't be true." _

"_Why are you crying?" He asked. _

"_Riku, that necklace she's wearing. All of Haruka's emotions are in that necklace. It's the only source that's keeping Rin living right now." _

"_That means Haruka lives within that necklace."_ _She shook her head, took his hands in hers and pressed them against his heart. He looked down and then up at Rin's face. She let go of his hands and took a step back but then something made her gasp. She touched her necklace, the power; it was starting to dim. She took Sora's arm and shook it. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Noooo!" _

"_Not now…" _

"_HARU!" She fell flat onto her back and Sora and Riku rushed to her side. _

"_No! You can't leave now!" Riku shook his head. _

"_Please don't go." _

"_Haru, I need to tell you something. Throughout this journey I…" Riku begun and she shook her head. The red haired heartless lifted her hand to cup his face and she smiled for the last time. _

"_I love you…"_

"_Riku, Sora! We need to close the door NOW!" _

_But what about…" Riku begun. _

"_There's no time we need to hurry!" _

"_I'm sorry for everything I've done." He pulled away and pecked her cold pale lips. _

"_Sora, I leave her body in your hands. Look after her I know you can." _

"_I can't." _

"_Come on Sora! Together we can do it. Haruka's still alive, she's in our hearts and she needs you to do it!" _

"_Take care of her, Sora." _

"_I will, I promise."_

_Haruka's Magnificent Light appeared in her hand and started to sparkle and glow. The Keyblade emitted a magnificent light and so did the King's Keyblade too. The door also glistened and shone as it disappeared and so did the Princess's Keyblade. Sora walked up to her body and held it against him. _

"_Oh Haru…"_

"_SORA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HARU? WHY IS SHE ASLEEP?" _

"_SHE'S IN THIS DEEP SLEEP, BUT SHE CAN'T WAKE UP!" _

"_IS SHE DEAD?" _

"_Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too." Sora said. "I'll come back to you _

"_I know you will!"_

"_Haruka, you live within this Keyblade." _

"_No Sora, there was another thing she said." _

"_Never forget Haruka and keep her cherished in your hearts, because she will live on inside people's hearts. Now, she will go to sleep and rest in peace."_

_They were surrounded by Neoshadow Heartless. Phoenix started fighting the Heartless and she found her strength incredible now. Roxas fought as well and he too found the change of Phoenix's strength. _

_After a few minutes, Roxas looked up at the Memory Skyscraper to see the imposter with silver hair, wearing a black coat and a blindfold on top of the building. The same person who kissed Phoenix on the islands. Roxas growled at this and dashed to the building. Phoenix turned around and looked up at Riku. She gasped and looked down at Roxas who was running up the building. _

_She sensed that something was about to hit her and she instantly turned around whilst swinging her Keyblade. _

_Roxas chucked his Oblivion Keyblade at Riku who caught it. But then when the silver haired boy held onto the Keyblade, he started seeing these memories about a girl with black hair and blue eyes. The blonde haired nobody ran past the falling blindfolded imposter. _

_Riku landed on the ground and Roxas was on the roof of Memory's Skyscraper. One of the Heartless pushed Phoenix's new Keyblade away from her and it fell to the ground further away from reach. She stretched her hand and reached for the Keyblade but couldn't get it. The Neoshadow Heartless scratched Phoenix's face through her hood and she screamed with agony. Roxas' eyes widened and he gasped at this. _

_The Neoshadow was going to gash her chest and Phoenix held up her normal dark Keyblade to protect herself. But Riku swung the Oblivion Keyblade at that Neoshadow instead and Phoenix looked up at him. He looked down at her and she felt a tear fall down her cheek…_

"_Why did you hurt her?!" Roxas hissed. _

"_What's it to you?" Riku asked smugly. _

"_Shut up!"_

"_I won't let you hurt Riku. Regardless of the fact that I love with all my soul. I won't let the darkness change him for anything, because…"_

"_You okay, Nix?" He asked gently and she looked up at him. _

"_Riku…" She trailed off and he pulled her into a hug. _

"_You're still in there. I love you, Haruka." He mumbled and kissed her forehead. She couldn't move at all, frozen at what he said. Phoenix felt like he was saying to her and that Haruka was inside her._

"_How dare you touch her?!"_

(A/N: Only Phoenix hears this! From here.)

"_**I won't let you hurt Riku." **_

"_**I love him and I won't let you hurt him, Phoenix!"**_

They opened their eyes and blinked. Roxas arm was wrapped around her and their bodies were wrapped in a blanket. The red haired teen was facing the window and her boyfriend got out of bed. He wore shorts and stretched but then he changed for a moment. He changed into the boy from the dreams; Sora. Phoenix yawned and stretched. Then she changed into the girl in her dreams; Haruka. They changed into their respected appearances.

The red haired girl got out of bed and wore a short dressing gown. She walked into the bathroom and didn't look at the mirror. She brushed her teeth, gargled her mouth and spat out whilst she gripped onto the marble counter. The green eyed girl wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and held the counter again. She pulled herself up to meet her reflection.

Phoenix's green eyes widened and she dragged her nails against the marble. She screamed very loudly and instantly her boyfriend came running in.

"What happened?" She turned to Roxas with tears falling down her cheeks. He gasped and walked up to her.

"I look…just like…her. And those…marks…" She looked at the mirror and her hair now ended at her shoulders and was curly. She had the marks under her eyes again. Phoenix turned to Roxas again and shook her head.

"I don't like what's going on. This is not right Roxas, it's not right." She cried and he wrapped her arms around her waist. He pressed his lips onto hers with an enchanting, passionate and beautiful kiss. She pulled him closer to her and her back hit the counter. Roxas pulled away from her but his lips were still touching hers.

"I love you and you don't have to be scared. I'm with you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Roxas."

* * *

Roxas and Phoenix entered the Usual Spot. They saw Pence, Hayner and Olette talking to each other and Phoenix smiled.

"Hey guys!" Phoenix called out but her smile dropped when they didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Guys." Roxas tried to touch Hayner's back but it was as if the brown eyed boy was a ghost. Phoenix's breathing came out short and shaky and her hands started to shiver.

"What's going on?" She squeaked. They turned around and ran through them and the red haired girl's knees buckled. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. She looked up into those sapphire blue orbs.

"This is not right either." She picked up a picture and shook her head.

"Oh no." She whispered and Roxas looked at the picture too. The picture included Roxas and Phoenix, but now it was only Hayner, Pence and Olette.

* * *

Phoenix and Roxas went to the Back Alley. They looked at the two exits and just as they blinked those grey creatures appeared at each of them. Just as they turned to the Usual Spot, Axel appeared. He scratched the back of his head and looked at them.

"Look at what it's come to." He said and Phoenix stared at him. He did look like her.

"I'd been given these icky orders to destroy you both, if you refuse come back with me. But I would never hurt my baby sister." He looked at her and she felt like something was stuck at her throat.

"We're…best friends, right?" Roxas asked.

"And you're my brother; you wouldn't hurt me…would you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course I wouldn't. But, I'm not used to being turned into a Dusk for…wait a sec, you guys remember now?!" He asked excitedly.

"I don't need proof; we look like each other and…in here…I know." She placed her hand onto her _heart_ and smiled. He sighed at this; she didn't know the truth.

"Y-yeah." Roxas answered and looked around.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So ummm. What's our boss's name?" Roxas looked at Phoenix and she furrowed her eyebrows. They both looked at Axel slightly confused. The red haired pyro looked down and sighed.

"Can't believe this." He mumbled and Roxas picked up a stick which turned into a Keyblade. Phoenix looked around and saw a dog bone. She picked it up and huffed.

"Out of all things!" She said and it turned into the angelic Keyblade.

"Get ready to die!" She roared and started fighting. Axel smirked at this and shook his head; Phoenix never changed. When she turned around, she saw Roxas who was about to fight Axel.

"Roxas! No, don't!" She called out and suddenly her brother froze.

"Roxas, Phoenix, to the Mansion now! The time has come." A voice called from the sky. Just as they were about to leave, Phoenix took one last glimpse at Axel. She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

As soon as Roxas left Axel sighed. "The Roxas I knew is long gone. But Phoenix never changes. Fine, I see how it is." He said.

* * *

They ran through the Sandlot and fought many Dusks. Phoenix and Roxas entered the Woods and there were even more Dusks waiting there. They fought alongside each other and defeated their enemies. But just as they were about to go to the Mansion more appeared.

"Roxas, you go and wait for me on the other side of the gates." Phoenix said.

"But-"

"I'll be fine, just go." Roxas nodded at this and ran off. The red haired girl faced the five Dusks and started to fight.

Shortly after, she was covered with cuts and small bruises. She ran to the gates and saw they were closed and locked with Roxas on the other side.

"Phoenix, behind you." She turned around and her eyes widened. There were around ten Dusks that cornered her to the gates. Phoenix gulped at this. They moved like rubber and tiptoed up to her. This freaked her out and she yelped.

"Phoenix!" She closed her eyes and defended herself with her Keyblade in front of her.

But then she opened her eyes and saw a teenager who wore the same coat as Axel. But he was much more muscular and he wore a blindfold over his eyes. He had long silver hair up to his shoulder blades. He had a Keyblade in his hand which had a white wing and black demon wing.

Phoenix looked up at him and he turned to her. "Go, I'll take care of them." He said and she nodded at this.

"Thank you." She opened the gate but just as she was about to run into The Old Mansion with Roxas, the boy said something.

"She needs you, Phoenix. I saved you and now you need to do me a favour. Go to her and be complete." She froze at this and gulped; it was Riku. She ran into the Mansion with Roxas.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! One question: Do you think Haruka will wake up?

~Parisa01


	11. Chapter 11: I love you

I've decided everyone. Since 11 is my lucky number, I'm going to fit everything into this chapter, up until Sora wakes up! I'm changing the awakening slightly. I didn't know what else to name the chapter, it's mentioned a lot in this chapter.

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 11: I love you_

Roxas and Phoenix entered the white room and looked around at the walls. The blonde haired boy stopped at a picture and turned to it. Then he gripped onto his hair and groaned with pain. The red haired hair girl touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She looked at another picture and the same happened to her. It was as if someone was squeezing her skull. She closed her eyes and saw a memory; her memory.

* * *

_Axel…" She squeaked and he smiled at her. He raised his arms for her and she sniffed. Instantly, Phoenix ran up to him and jumped onto him. He caught her and hugged his sister in his arms. Phoenix started crying like a little child and he stroked her hair hushing her._

_She stopped crying and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head at this and kissed her forehead. _

"_You don't have to apologise to me. You'll always be my baby sister no matter what. No matter, I'll always love you." He said with tears in his eyes. _

"_You'll always be my big brother. I love you too, Axel." She whispered. _

"_I'll miss you."_

* * *

Phoenix opened her eyes and the headache faded away. She turned to Roxas who was looking at Namine. The blonde haired witch was sitting on a chair.

"Organisation XIII, they're a bad group." Roxas said.

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something; Kingdom Hearts." She said and Roxas laughed quietly at this.

"Funny?" Namine asked.

"It's just, I think I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask: What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

Phoenix's eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she heard Roxas say. She looked at him and he still didn't realise it yet. Namine glanced at Phoenix and frowned. Tears fell down the red haired teen's face and she placed her hands onto her chest. She tried to gulp but couldn't, it was as if there was a large rock stuck in her throat.

"Both of you are…" Phoenix looked up and saw Namine sparkle. Then, in a blink of an eye she was gone. Then a man in red who covered his face appeared.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fates." He said.

"Even if it doesn't I want to know. Both of us want to know." Phoenix's eyebrow twitched at this and she grinded her teeth together. She looked at Roxas; since when was there both of us, when he said nothing else mattered.

"We want to know. We have the right to know." Roxas said.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know." He replied and Phoenix glared at the man, nor do it has a right to even be."

"Who you callin' Nobody and what is it anyway?" Phoenix asked. Then suddenly the silver haired teen appeared next to the other man, with his hood down.

"Diz, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies." He said and Phoenix stepped forward. Then Namine appeared from a dark portal.

"Roxas, Phoenix. Nobodies like you two and me are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole and complete."

"Disappear?" She asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's going to happen to us?" Roxas shouted.

"No further outbursts." Diz said.

"No, you won't disappear, you…" The rest came out muffled because Diz covered Namine's mouth.

"You leave her alone!" Phoenix growled and ran up to him.

But someone grabbed her wrist as she was about to get close to Namine. He pulled her closer to her and she twirled around. The silver haired boy placed his hands onto her shoulders and she looked up.

"Riku…" She said and he leaned closer to her ear.

"Please, stay out of this if you want to be safe. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." He whispered and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. He pushed her backwards roughly and she stepped back.

"Phoenix, Roxas you both will meet each other again. You'll always be together. You were never supposed to fall in love with each other. Phoenix you were never destined to be with Roxas, but it doesn't matter now. You'll meet again!" The red haired blinked at this.

'We were never supposed to be in love with each other? And…I was never destined to be with him.' She thought and they disappeared.

Phoenix felt Roxas' arms wrap around her waist and his face was buried into her neck. She just stood there, not responding.

"Nothing else matters…does it Roxas?" She mumbled softly and he raised an eyebrow at this. He pulled away from her.

"I don't matter to you, don't I?" The green eyed girl turned to Roxas with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Phoenix, I-"

"I can't believe you would such a thing, Roxas. I thought you loved me, but I was wrong." He cupped her jaw and lifted her face so that she could look at him.

"I do love you Phoenix." He said with a strict tone and sighed whilst shaking his head.

"I didn't mean to say what I said. It was a mistake. Phoenix, I know I've made so many mistakes in the past." He mumbled with a sweet tone and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I've made you cry, didn't I? But please, forgive me one last time. I can't express how much I love you, Phoenix. I can't express all my feelings for you in words. I love you so much Phoenix." He pulled her into a hug and she placed her hands onto his cheeks.

"You know I'll always forgive you no matter what. I love you too." He leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they pulled away after a ten second kiss. Roxas hugged her tightly against him and didn't want to let go.

"We were never supposed to be in love with each other and you were never destined to be with me. But I'm so glad and hopeful that you're with me." He whispered.

* * *

They exited the room and went through the hallways of the Foyer. They got to a door, Roxas opened it and they walked through the door.

They ended up in a library and Roxas started to draw something on the table. When he was done, the design illuminated and there were many sparkles everywhere. Then suddenly he took her hand and they ran. But then just as Phoenix was about to step into the safe spot, the ground below her vanished. She shrieked and he pulled her up.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded. He pecked her lips and they turned around, to see stairs and a basement. They walked down the stairs and entered a computer room. When Phoenix and Roxas stood in front of the many computers screens, the teenage boy groaned with pain and held his head. The red haired girl gripped onto her hair and cried.

* * *

_They got to this room and the girl was asked to stay outside but she could watch. Axel and the golden haired boy entered a room which was circular and white and there were many marble thrones around the room. The boy with blue eyes looked a bit scared and nervous. _

"_Today, on this very special day, we welcome not one but two new members into the Organisation XIII. Meet no. 13 Roxas." Axel said and a man with silver hair and light tanned skin with orange eyes looked down at Roxas. _

"_And…" The girl knew it was her cue to walk in. She looked down and everyone knew that it was a girl. Another girl with blonde hair smirked. The new girl's body language clearly demonstrated that she too was afraid and anxious. She looked down with her hands clasped. _

"_Meet no. 14, Phoenix." She looked up and raised her hands to grip onto her hood. Everyone anticipated what she would look like. Phoenix pulled her hood down and pushed her hair out. Many people, especially Axel gasped at her appearance stunned._

_One of the Heartless pushed Phoenix's new Keyblade away from her and it fell to the ground further away from reach. She stretched her hand and reached for the Keyblade but couldn't get it. The Neoshadow Heartless scratched Phoenix's face through her hood and she screamed with agony. Roxas' eyes widened and he gasped at this. _

_The Neoshadow was going to gash her chest and Phoenix held up her normal dark Keyblade to protect herself. But Riku swung the Oblivion Keyblade at that Neoshadow instead and Phoenix looked up at him. He looked down at her and she felt a tear fall down her cheek._

"_You okay, Nix?" He asked gently and she looked up at him. _

"_Riku…" She trailed off and he pulled her into a hug._

_After a few minutes, Phoenix pushed her Keyblade was about to finish Riku off but something stopped her. There was this force pulling her away, the more she tried to fight it, the stronger the force became. _

"_W-what's go-going on with m-me?" Phoenix stuttered and she heard someone talking to her in her head. _

"_I won't let you hurt Riku." It was Haruka and Phoenix let go of her Keyblade. It fell to the ground and the red haired nobody fell onto her knees. She placed her hand onto her head and grinded her teeth together. Roxas took this chance to start fighting Riku again. _

"_I love him and I won't let you hurt him, Phoenix!"_

"_Will it work?" Riku asked. _

"_If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining Sora and Princess Haruka's memories." Diz answered. _

"_What will happen to Roxas and Phoenix?" _

"_Roxas holds half of Sora's power and Phoenix holds half of Haruka's power. In the end they'll have to give the powers back to their rightful owners. Until then they'll need different personalities to throw off their pursuers." _

"_Poor things." Riku sighed. _

"_It's the fate of a Nobody."_

* * *

Phoenix opened her eyes and growled. They summoned their Keyblades and started swinging them at the computer until it was completely broken. Phoenix breathed heavily and she screamed. That screaming turned into crying and sobbing. She fell to her knees and Roxas held her against him. He whispered into her ear and reassured her that everything was going to be okay; but she knew that it wasn't.

A door opened and they looked at it. He helped her up and she wiped the tears away. They ran into another room and that door closed. Suddenly Dusks surrounded the two of them and they stood back to back. They started to fight the enemies and finally defeated them. More started to appear and it was difficult because they were so quick and fluid.

"Simply amazing Roxas!" They heard Axel and turned to him. He had his arms crossed and had a smirk on his face.

"Axel." Roxas mumbled.

"You really do remember me this time?" He turned to them.

"_**I'M SO FLATTERED**_!" The red haired pyro yelled and they were surrounded by fire. Phoenix stepped closer to Roxas and whimpered.

"But you're too late." Suddenly two other Keyblades appeared in Roxas' hands. One was the Oathkeeper, the shaft displayed two hearts, and its handle bore two angel wings. The key chain was a star which was sewn together by Thalassa Shells. The other Keyblade was the Oblivion Keyblade, was similar in shape to the Kingdom Key, though it was black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward, contrasting to the Oathkeeper.

"Two?" Then Axel's weapons appeared in his hand.

"Burn baby burn!" He yelled and there was more fire. Phoenix looked around her with tears in her eyes. She didn't want any of this to be happening. She turned her head and saw Axel and Roxas fighting. The red haired girl covered her mouth and shook her head. If she said something they wouldn't listen, that was for sure.

Phoenix stepped back and felt the fire burn her shoulder. She screamed with pain and Axel's head snapped up to her. He watched as she rubbed her shoulder and the tears fell down his cheeks. His eyes softened and he realised that this was wrong. But it was too late; Roxas swung his Keyblade at him.

The fire begun to die down and Phoenix ran up to her brother.

"Axel!" She cried and placed her hands onto his shoulders. He was panting and was defeated by Roxas. He looked up at her and she hugged him.

"You're such an idiot aren't you?" She asked and he smirked at this. He embraced his little sister and kissed her forehead. They pulled away from each other and he smiled at her; a woeful smile.

"Axel…" Roxas and Phoenix said in unison.

"Let's meet again in the next life." He muttered and her green eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I love you Phoenix, don't ever forget that. Got it memorised?" He tapped his finger to the side of his head and a tear fell down both their cheeks.

"Of course you big old idiot. I love you too Axel." She said with a smile and her brother disappeared into darkness. Phoenix stared down and Roxas walked up to her. He touched her arm.

"Are you alright?" She turned to him with a smile.

"I'll miss that idiot of a brother." She said and they laughed at this. The laughing died down and he held her hand.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"Well I don't really have a choice, do I?" He smiled at her and kissed her lips. Together they walked through another door.

* * *

They walked through many pods and Phoenix stopped when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She turned to a pod and exclaimed.

"There's Donald!" Roxas looked at another pod and smiled.

"And there's Goofy." Then by instinct, they turned to a final door. Behind that door would change their lives.

* * *

They entered a white room and walked into it. They were met with Diz who stood in front of them. Phoenix just glared at him.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen ones and the Princess of Nothing." He said and she growled at this.

"Are you trying to be funny by calling me that? Cuz no one else is laughing!"

"Who are you talking to, me and Phoenix or Sora and Haruka?" Roxas asked.

"To half of Sora and half of the Princess, of course. You both reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the Realm of light and destroy Organisation XIII."

"Why?" Phoenix hissed.

"Who are you?" Roxas growled.

"I am a servant of the world." Diz laughed. "And if I'm a servant then you both should consider yourselves tools, at best."

"Was…was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas asked through his teeth and he summoned his Keyblade. "Cuz I'm not laughing!" He ran up to Diz and tried to attack him. But it didn't work. The slashes were going through.

"My apologies, this is only a data-based projection." Phoenix roared at this and summoned her own Keyblade. She started slashing the projection and got tired.

"I hate you so much!" They said in unison.

"Nobodies can't feel emotions."

"Shut up!" Phoenix barked.

"But it's true. You're not supposed to be in love. And Phoenix, you should have been in love with Riku, since the Princess had feelings for him." Phoenix gripped onto her Keyblade.

"_**NO, I'M IN LOVE WITH ROXAS! NO ONE ELSE! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO I FALL IN LOVE WITH**_!" She yelled.

"It is time." Diz finally disappeared and a pod like machine started to glow. The red haired girl ran to Roxas and they stared into each other's eyes. Roxas held onto her hands and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Roxas…" She whispered.

"Every moment I spent with you, every second I kissed you, every minute I embraced you and every day you were by my side, I'll never forget. I love you Fee-fee. No matter what, I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too Roxy. I'll always love you and I'll always remember you. We'll meet again, won't we?" He placed his hand onto her cheek and smiled.

"We will, I promise." Roxas leaned closer and kissed her for the final time. The kiss was amazingly beautiful full of love and passion, the best ever kiss. They pulled away and couldn't feel each other anymore.

"Phoenix, go to her." Phoenix nodded at this and ran to a heart like pod/machine. She looked back and smiled at him with a wave. He smiled back and a tear fell down his cheek. The pod like machine opened and Roxas looked up to see Sora.

"Sora, you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is…over." Roxas mumbled.

* * *

Phoenix ran to the pod and it opened only slightly. Phoenix looked up at her persona; Haruka.

"You're more beautiful than in my dreams. I wish I was more like you, Princess. You're so lucky. My summer vacation is over. Riku still loves you, but I'm not sure if you'll wake up. Haruka, thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance to live. Thank you for giving me a chance to fall in love with Roxas and to meet my brother, Axel. Thank you for letting me be me…"

Phoenix started to glow and she looked at her hands. A tear fell down her cheek and she smiled. She sparkled immensely and finally disappeared.

The brown haired teen finally opened his blue eyes and sighed.

* * *

_Sora's POV:_

I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I yawned and stretched, man it was like I slept for millions of years. I jumped to the ground and found myself in some weird place. Where was I? I didn't know the answer to that.

I started to take a few steps and something made me stop walking. I looked to the ground and finally realised that she wasn't going to be there. Donald and Goofy were, but Haruka wasn't. I remembered when me and Riku fought, my dearest sacrificed herself. It made us both get back into our senses but we still lost out friend at the end of the day.

I sighed and started walk slowly again. Just as I was about to walk out of range from that pod I was sleeping in, I heard a beautiful, soft and sweet voice that I didn't recognise. It was different but it was warm like a bright ray of the sun. For some odd reason I gulped and felt goose bumps all over my body.

"Sora?"

* * *

Now who could that be? Please review. The voice and her voice from now on will sound like Anne Hathaway. Now we all know what she sounds like! Thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	12. Chapter 12: Finally

I'm gonna make a profile for her and it will be on my profile soon. I'm imagining, Sora as like 5ft 9in.

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 12: Finally_

_Sora's POV: _

When I turned around, it was quite misty and I couldn't make out what I saw. But I heard someone jump onto the ground, maybe it was the girl who called me.

Suddenly I blinked and then I felt someone wrap their arms around me. The person hugged me tightly towards her.

"Sora! I can't believe it!" She said and I still couldn't recognise her, but nonetheless I returned the hug. When I pulled away from her and took a good look at her, I couldn't believe it. My heart beated fasted, my eyes filled with tears with joy and I had a huge grin on my face.

Bright red hair and emerald green eyes with pale snowy skin and red lips, who else could it be? The happiness I felt couldn't be put into words.

"Haruka! Haruka, you're still alive!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around her waist. I lifted her up in the air and swung her around; I was so happy that the tears were falling down my cheeks.

_Haruka's POV:_

I remembered everything from my past now. I was from a lovely world called Radiant Garden. I lived with my two grandmothers and brother. I had an elder sister whose name was Harumi and an elder brother called Lea, but he was younger than Harumi by a few years. My sister lived in The Land of Departure because she was training under Master Eraqus. She trained with her love Terra and her best friend Ven. She was a Keyblade Master.

But then I remember _**him**_, _**he**_ who changed the lives and fates of everyone I cared about. I knew it was _**his**_ entire fault. That wicked, disgusting old man; Master Xehanort. No wait! He didn't deserve the title of 'Master'. The memory of him made my blood boil and my blood pressure go high. Curse that Xehanort! May he burn in hell!

But besides that, I was alive and never felt better. To survive death was the greatest achievement of my life. But to see Sora was one of the happiest moments in my life. I giggled when he swung me around in the air and he finally put me down. I felt a bit dizzy but shook my head. I looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Why are you crying, Sora? Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked with my new voice.

"Of course I am. I can't even put it into words. These are tears of joy." I smiled at this. Sora's voice changed and it was more…charming that it made me blush only slightly.

"I can't believe I'm alive…" I mumbled.

"I can't believe you're here! Am I dreaming?" I punched him on the head and he shrieked at this. "What was _**that**_ for?!"

"If you were dreaming then you would have woken up, wouldn't you?" I chuckled and he stared at me with a smile.

"You won't ever change…" He muttered and I stopped laughing. My smile dropped into a woeful smile. I remembered what I promised to _**him**_.

"_I Haruka will never change for anyone or anything. I will remain myself till the very end."_

"Princess Haruka!" Donald and Goofy's voices snapped me out of daze and I turned around. I saw my two friends who seemed so overwhelmed, happy and relieved to see me.

"Donald, Goofy!" I said and they ran up to me. They stopped in front of me and bowed. I grinned at this with pink cheeks and did a little curtsy. I saw Sora from the corner of my eye and laughed at this, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just as I stood up properly, I felt Goofy and Donald jump onto me.

"WOAH!" I fell back onto my bottom and they hugged me. I smiled at this and hugged them back, aw I missed them so much!

_Normal POV: _

Donald and Goofy got off the Princess and they hugged Sora too. Haruka got off the ground and dusted off her shorts. They twirled around in a circle and Haruka smiled at this and sighed; things were the way they used to be.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy yawned.

"Jiminy!" The red haired 16 year-old exclaimed and he looked at her.

"Princess, you're alive!" He said and she nodded.

"Yup!"

"We were asleep?" Sora asked.

"I think we were, or else we wouldn't have been so drowsy like this!" Jiminy said.

"I'm not drowsy, I feel just fine!" Haruka raised her hand up and waved it around.

"You're never drowsy, even at night." They laughed at Sora's little comment.

"Well, we defeated Ansem." Sora said and Donald nodded. But Haruka pouted and tilted her head to the side.

"We defeated Ansem?" She asked and they turned to her.

"Yeah we did it together, don't you remember?" Sora said and she furrowed her eyebrows together then shook her head.

"I don't think I even fought with a man named Ansem, he was bad, right? Nah, I've never heard of the dude." She buried her hands into her pockets, whilst looking the other way with a nonchalant look and they gasped at this.

"You don't remember what happened, when you were Rin." Sora said and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Who's Rin?" Haruka asked curiously and Sora held her hands.

"Haruka, Rin was your Heartless." He said and she didn't really react to this.

"I think the reason Princess Haruka can't remember anything about her life as Rin, was 'cuz she spent too much time as a Heartless." Jiminy said and she looked at him.

"Well we better a find out of here." Donald said.

* * *

_Outside…_

_Sora's POV: _

"Ahhhhhhh, fresh air!" I watched Haruka as she stretched and sighed with delight. We were all standing outside the mansion and near the woods. I couldn't even keep my eyes off her. It was rude to stare but I just couldn't stop. It was like my eyes had this magnetic attraction to her; she was beautiful!

Haruka's flaming bright red curls reached her upper thigh and past her waist. Her hair was straight at the top but fell into loose curls at the bottom. Her fringe was longer. Her eyelashes were longer but the shine and sparkle in her emerald green eyes failed to disappear.

Boy was she tall, from a 5ft 15 year-old to a 6ft 16-year old. But there was something else and it made my cheeks go super red, I never saw it so it was the first for me. Haruka's body was so different and I didn't understand why. She looked like an hourglass and her clothes were really small on her.

I mean, her shorts weren't up to her knees anymore, more like up to her upper thighs and her red and white striped top shrunk. It was much, much tighter around her chest area and her shirt was up to her belly button. Probably it was the latest fashion at that time, yeah it may have been!

I felt a flick onto my head. "Ouch!" I exclaimed and rubbed my forehead.

"You keep on dazing out, Sora! Wake uuuuuup!" She slurred the last part and I laughed at this.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake." I mumbled and she smirked at me; that smirk didn't change either!

"Good, 'cuz I was about to kick you so that you could come back to earth." I laughed nervously at this whilst scratching the back of my head and we started to walk.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Haruka crossed her arms at me and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Do you think I've turned into a sweet, lovely and caring Princess?" Again I laughed nervously.

"Uhhhhh…" I slurred.

"That's _**not**_ a trick question, Sora!" I raised my eyebrow at this and tilted my head to the side.

"Is it not?" I earned a smack over the head.

"No it isn't! I give up!" She sighed.

* * *

_Haruka's POV: _

Well we ended up in this town and everything about it filled my with awe and I got goose bumps. We walked into this secluded area and I and Sora stopped walking.

"You know I think been to this town." Sora said.

"Yeah, me too. I feel as if I've been in this town and stayed here."

"What's it called?" Donald asked and Sora and I crossed our arms.

"Hmmm…" I slurred trying to remember but didn't find anything.

"Guess we've probably imagined it." Sora said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I agreed and we continued walking.

When we walked into this place, we started looking around. I noticed three teenagers who were staring at us like we were foreign; how rude! One boy had blonde hair and brown eyes, another black hair and dark eyes, the final was a girl with brown hair and green eyes but was a shade darker than mine (my eyes were super bright).

The blonde haired teen's face turned sour and annoyed. "What do you want?" I growled and tried to fight the urge of beating living crap out of that dude.

"Uh nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora answered immediately and I rolled my eyes at this.

"Sora! Why do you have to be so nice? This idiot just talked to us like we were dogs." I said.

"Who you calling idiot?" The boy asked.

"I'm calling you idiot, idiot!" I countered back.

"This is _**our**_ spot!" My blood was boiling like a kettle.

"Talking like you bloody own the place, pfft my foot!" I said under my breath and I was positive he heard me.

The dark haired boy walked up to us. "Ummmmmmm…" He slurred.

"What?" I and my brown haired friend asked in sync. The brown haired girl stood up and walked up to the dark haired boy's side and so did the idiot.

"You're…new here, right? I'm Pence." Pence grinned and pointed his thumb at himself; he seemed like a nice person.

"The name's Hayner. Nice to meet some of you." He looked at me like I was dirt and I glared at him. "But we got stuff to do, so catch ya later."

"Whatever." I mumbled and he walked off. Yeah you better run!

"My name's Olette. Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" The girl asked and we twitched at this, what the…hell?

"Homework?" Sora asked.

"What is homework? And what do you do with it?" I asked; I was confused and lost.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked changing the subject, thank goodness for that.

"I'm Goofy."

"I'm Donald."

"Hey there, I'm Sora!" My brown haired friend grinned.

"Hi! I'm Haruka." I smiled.

"Princess Haruka." Sora, Donald and Goofy corrected and I nodded.

"Yeah, that." Then I realised, I was completely ready for being called a Princess. I was finally ready to being known as a Princess. Pence and Olette looked at each other and then at us.

"Sora, Donald Goofy and Princess Haruka, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." I crossed my arm and pouted, hmmm, big round ears.

"Now who could that be?" I asked.

"THE KING!" Donald, Sora and Goofy exclaimed and I jumped.

"King Mickey!" I turned to them and Donald nodded enthusiastically.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." Pence answered.

"The station! Thanks." The blue eyed boy smiled.

"You're welcome." Olette and Pence said in unison and ran past us.

"Oh boy the King's trying to find us!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go to the station!" Sora said and we made our way there.

* * *

Yay! Haruka's awake! Yippee! Please review and thanks for reading.

~Parisa01


	13. Chapter 13: The train

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 13: The train_

_Normal POV: _

They ran everywhere and finally got to the station. The four started looking around and Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Where's King Mickey?" She asked and then suddenly something white with sinuous body appeared in front of her. It moved like a worm and she screamed at this. Sora turned to see what was going on and he gasped.

"What _**is**_ that?!" She questioned and stepped back to stand by Sora's side. Then her eyes fixated on the sign on the creatures head and she tilted her head to the side. She squinted and blinked. Then the Princess's eyes widened. There were around ten surrounding them.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and smiled at her. Haruka closed her green eyes and touched her necklace. Then she swung her arm and her Keyblade appeared in her hand. They started to fight the mysterious enemies and she got the hang of her Keyblade again. She felt faster and stronger.

The more they fought, the more tired they got and the more of those enemies they defeated, even more would re appear.

"Why won't you die already?!" She growled as she swung her Keyblade. She turned her head to her friends and she gasped; they were exhausted and sat on the ground panting. Haruka somersaulted in front of her friends and held her Keyblade out defending them.

"You're not going to hurt them. I won't let you!" She growled and around five more appeared. Around three jumped in front of her and she closed her eyes and swung her Keyblade at them with a flash of light.

When the light dimmed down, Haruka was panting heavily and beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Just as another five were about to charge at her, she closed her eyes and held her Keyblade out to defend herself and her friends.

The Princess felt nothing and opened her eyes. She saw a short person dressed in a black coat covering his face and he had big round ears; the King. King Mickey defeated the enemies in like a second and he held his golden Keyblade. Sora had wide eyes and got onto his palms and Goofy and Donald jumped on top of Haruka's friends. The poor brown haired boy got flattened.

The King turned to Haruka and gasped to see her alive. He bowed before her.

"Your highness, Princess of Light and Darkness, Haruka." He mumbled and she hugged him.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy gasped at this; she knew their King? "It's really you, it's been so long." King Mickey pulled away and hushed.

"Shhhhh, you four gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." He said and dug into his pocket. He gave Sora a heavy pouch and Haruka and him looked at it.

"Your Majesty!" Donald exclaimed and when they all looked up, the King was running off.

"The King…Was that really him?" Sora asked.

"It coulda been…Yep, I know it was!" Goofy said.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said and Haruka raised an eyebrow at this.

"What happened to him?" She asked curiously.

"The King was locked in the Realm of Darkness. So if the King's here, then that means Riku's here too!" Her eyes widened and it was like she felt like someone stabbed her heart; but in a good way.

"Riku…is he…still…himself or…?" She mumbled and looked at Riku with a sad and worried look. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Haruka, the last time we, I mean, me and Rin saw Riku he was okay and the same, but I don't know about the darkness. But I bet he's alright." She smiled at this and touched her heart. Haruka averted her eyes the other way; she still had feelings for him.

"Me and Haruka are going to go look for Riku! Then the three of us can go to the islands together." The red haired Princess turned to Donald and Goofy.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" She asked and their faces turned a bit funny.

"Ummmm…" Donald slurred.

"Gawrsh Princess Haru, do you have to ask?" Goofy asked and Haruka and Sora laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Donald crossed his arms and the Princess started to laugher ever more and louder. They pointed at their goofy friends.

"You're faces!" Sora and Haruka said in unison. Goofy and Donald looked at each other and started laughing. They all laughed each other and enjoyed it. This was how it was always supposed to be.

"What do ya say guys?" The Princess stopped laughing.

"Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora said and held Haruka's hand. Her cheeks went pink and she smiled at him. "And no more separations this time." He mumbled and she nodded. Donald and Goofy nodded to and Sora let go of her hand.

"Where are we going again? I forgot." Haruka asked and they all shook their head at this. "What?" She asked innocently.

"We hafta board the train, remember Princess?!" Donald said and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" She giggled and they all sighed.

"C'mon Haru!" Sora exclaimed and grabbed her hand. Again she blushed at this and gulped as they ran into the Station.

* * *

They were walking until they heard someone call; Hayner.

"Hey Sora…uh, Haruka!" They turned around and Haruka rolled her eyes; what did _**he**_ want? Sora elbowed her lightly and gave her a warning glare.

"Haru, behave!" She pouted at this.

"I'm not a kid."

Olette elbowed Hayner and he glared at her.

"What?"

"She's a Princess, call her Princess Haruka." Olette whispered.

"Yeah right!" The blonde haired boy laughed it off and looked at Haruka who glared at him with a pout whilst crossing her arms; she heard that.

"What do you want?" Haruka tried asking politely but failed.

"Nothing but…" The Princess rolled her eyes at this; how lame was he?

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Haruka smiled at this.

"Oh…really? Thanks!" Sora said.

"Thanks you lot, you guys are awesome you know that!" Haruka gave them the thumbs up.

"And you call this girl a Princess?" Hayner asked quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey! You wait there!" She stepped closer to him and pointed at him with a determined face. "I may be a Princess, but that doesn't change the person that I am. I won't change for anyone or anything. I made a promise that I wouldn't and I won't. Got it in your head?" She tapped her forehead and glared at him.

They all felt chills going up and down there spines and gulped.

"Uh yeah…" Hayner said and she grinned at this.

"Good!"

"You guys better hurry and get your tickets." Olette said.

"Yeah, your right Olette. Come on Sora, let's get our tickets!" Haruka grabbed his arm and dragged him to go and get the tickets. Sora took out the pouch and it seemed that Olette had the same one. They got four tickets and were walking to the stairs to board the train.

But then Sora and Haruka stopped walking. The wind blew and it made Haruka's curls dance elegantly in the breeze. Slowly her hand made its way to her heart and she sighed. There was this feeling in her heart.

"I can't help feeling that we won't see this town again…" A tear fell down Haruka's cheek.

"Princess Haruka, you're crying." The red haired teen was snapped out of daze. She turned to Olette and smiled.

"You don't have to call me Princess, Haruka or Haru's fine. You're my friends." They smiled at her.

"Haru, you're changing the subject." Sora mumbled and she turned to him.

"It's only a tear, Sora. It's not really crying, is it?" She whined.

"A tear is still a tear, you're crying." She huffed at this.

"I had something in my eye!" Sora rolled his eyes at this.

"You're obviously lying."

"Oh my gosh, how did you know?" Haruka asked curiously and they sweat dropped at this; she was pretty simple minded.

They decided to get onto the purple and yellow train. Sora and Haruka turned to the trio of friends.

"Bye!" Sora said.

"See you real soon." Haruka smiled.

"Hey Sora, Haruka. You sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

"If we really did, then let's just say we would be rivals and enemies at this moment. But, I don't think we've met." Haruka answered.

"Positive, why do you ask?" Haruka turned to Sora and blushed.

'Sora's more mature and it's quite charming.' She thought.

Hayner shook his head and smiled. "I dunno." Sora smiled at this and a tear fell down his face. Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together and she frowned. She touched his cheek and he touched her hand.

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"Y-yeah, I don't really know where it came from." Sora said.

"Pull it together!" Hayner said and Haruka looked at him.

"Aw, leave Sora alone Hayner. I bet you cry sometimes." She turned to Sora again with a smile.

"Sora, cheer up. Come on, I wanna see that smile! Smiiiiiileeee!" She giggled and pinched his cheeks. He grinned at this and she cupped his face.

"Keep on smiling, you big old goof!" Haruka mumbled.

"I will chubby face." He laughed and her eyebrow twitched at this.

"I'm not chubby, you and Riku are so…"She looked down and sighed sadly. He placed his hand onto her shoulder reassuringly and she looked up into his sapphire eyes.

"Haru, we'll find Riku, I promise." She nodded at this and the red haired teen turned to the group. The brown haired girl walked up to Haruka.

"How is it like to be a Princess?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing really changed for me. But I think, that now I'm older, I'm gonna know how it's going to be like."

"So are you ready for it?" Hayner asked.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She laughed and sighed. The red haired girl looked up at Hayner and smiled.

"You know you're not that bad of a person. Let's be friends." Hayner said and she shook his hand.

"Yeah, friends. Well, we might as well get going now. See ya Pence, Olette, bye Hayner." She smiled and they got onto the train. Just as the door was about to close, Haruka waved at them with a smile.

* * *

The train left the station and Sora leaned against the door with a frown. Haruka held his hand and he looked up at her. A tear fell down her cheek and she smiled at him.

"You know, I'm sad." He mumbled.

"We'll come here soon. And we'll meet Hayner and those guys again." Goofy said.

"He's right. Sora, don't worry and don't be sad. I'm with you and I'll always be with you." She hugged him and he blushed. Slowly, Sora hugged her back and they stayed like this for a while. The brown haired boy smiled at this; he missed Haruka.

* * *

Aw! When Haruka said, 'I'm with you and I'll always be with you', who did that remind you of? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback and Yen Sid

Thank you for the reviews everyone! Young Haruka's voice is much high toned than Kairi's. Vanitas is a bit OOC in the flashback, because Haruka is very special to him.

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 14: Flashback and Yen Sid_

Haruka lied down on the seats of the train whilst facing the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes. From the start she knew something was wrong. The young Princess fell into a flashback and let everything go.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_You know the plan now. Do you understand everything I've told you?" Xehanort asked the masked boy. 5 year-old Haruka was hiding behind a corner but still in range with the two. The young girl gasped at this whilst covering her mouth. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she accidently took a step forward and tripped. _

"_Ouch!" She fell onto the ground straight in the middle of Master Xehanort and the masked boy. She lifted her head and her eyes widened. They stared down at her and she blinked whilst standing up._

"_It looks like someone knows about our plan now. You know, it's very bad to eavesdrop little girl." Her eyebrow furrowed together and she pouted. _

"_I'm not a little girl and what you're doing is much, much bad than eavesdropping." Xehanort smirked at this and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh really?" Haruka nodded at this. _

"_Uh-huh. You're a very bad man!" She said and he turned around. _

"_Take care of this, either you get rid of her or take away her memory." She stood tall and lifted her chin. _

"_I'm not scared. Grandma said I shouldn't be scared of anything, especially darkness." The man looked at her and then walked away. _

_Young Haruka felt someone tap her back and she turned around to see the masked boy. He stepped closer to her but she stepped back. _

"_Haruka, do you remember me?" The masked boy asked and she gulped. The young girl shook her head with a pale face as if she just saw a ghost. _

"_You don't have to be afraid of me." He mumbled and took his mask off to reveal black hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. _

"_Now, do you remember me?" He asked and she still shook her head. He smirked at this. _

"_What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She pouted at this and glared at him. He kneeled down to be eye level with her. _

"_How do you know my name, when I don't know yours?" The boy frowned at this and lowered his gaze. _

'_She doesn't remember me.' He thought. _

"_I made a promise, not to forget you." He muttered. _

"_I don't remember you making that promise." She said and stared into his eyes. _

"_Are you…really going to hurt my friends and my sister?" Haruka asked so adorably and he looked up into her emerald green eyes. _

"_Shouldn't you be asking if I'm going to hurt you, instead?" She shook her head at this. _

"_No, my friends and family are more important than myself. Will you hurt them or me?" He sighed at this. _

"_No, I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you, you just need to promise me that you won't tell that Master or anyone else about this or else bad things are going to happen to you." He mumbled quietly. She nodded at this. _

"_I promise." He smiled at this; a genuine smile. But she frowned at him. _

"_What's your name?" _

"_My name is Vanitas, Haruka." Vanitas answered. _

"_Vanitas please don't hurt my sister very much. I love her." He sighed at this and held her hands. _

"_I won't hurt her a lot, but I have to. Don't worry, I won't kill her." The tears fell down her cheeks and she started to cry quietly. Vanitas frowned at this and cupped her cheeks. With his thumbs he wiped away the tears. _

"_Shhhhh, don't cry Haruka. Come on, you're a strong and brave girl, aren't you?" She sniffed and looked up into his captivating yellow eyes. _

"_Uh-huh." She nodded and he smiled at this. _

"_You need to stop crying and stay strong okay. Stay strong for the ones you love, Haruka." She wiped her eyes with her wrist and nodded. _

"_I will, I promise." Vanitas stood up. _

"_That's my girl." He turned around and just as he was about to leave, Haruka hugged his legs. He turned her head and looked down at her. _

"_Thank you Vanitas." He lifted her up effortlessly and kissed her cheek. _

"_Anything for Haruka." He mumbled and the dark haired boy placed her down. He smirked at her._

"_You're so adorable, Haruka. I know for sure, that when you grow up, you'll be so beautiful. Haruka, you'll be my little girlfriend, I love you." Vanitas teased and laughed dryly as he walked away. Haruka gulped and her cheeks flushed bright red with both bashfulness and embarrassment. He turned back at her and smiled. _

"_Goodbye Haruka." Vanitas said and she blinked. Then she smiled at him with a little giggle._

"_Bye-bye Vanitas!" Young Haruka waved at him._

* * *

Haruka fluttered her eyes open and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Haru, you're so lazy!" Sora exclaimed and she pouted at him.

"Well, you're lazier than me!" She flicked his forehead.

"OUCH!" She rolled her eyes at this with a huff.

"That did _**not **_hurt, crybaby!" He pouted at her and she laughed at him.

"You're so mean Haruka!"

"I know, I know." She said.

"You still haven't changed." Sora mumbled and smiled sadly at this.

"I made a promise that I would never change." She mumbled.

"To who?" Her eyebrow twitched at this.

'It's like he's rubbing it in, but accidently.' She thought.

"I made a promise to Riku." Haruka sighed and frowned. She felt someone hold her hands and looked up at Sora.

"Haru, I'm sorry for everything." She shook her head at this.

"You shouldn't be apologising, silly. I'll always forgive both you and Riku; I...care about you both." The brown haired boy hugged Haruka and she hugged him back.

"We'll find Riku. I bet he's out there and I bet he's looking for us too." She looked up at him with a frown.

"You think?"

"I don't think so, I know so." The train stopped and the doors opened. Haruka and Sora stood up and walked up to the opened doors. They looked up at a tall castle; it was an odd world. Sora, Donald and Goofy got off, but Haruka stayed on. The brown haired teen turned to his friend.

"Hey Haru, aren't you gonna get off?" She snapped out of daze and looked at him.

"Oh yeah!" Haruka laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. The train started to glow and she jumped off. She turned to the train which disappeared.

"Heh, creepy." She sweat dropped.

"There goes our ride." Sora tilted his head to the side. They walked up to the door and saw someone peeping into the tower.

_Haruka's POV: _

"What's goin on?" Donald asked and the fat dude laughed.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer, which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?!" Donald exclaimed and I crossed my arms.

"Pfft, I really doubt he'll do as you say, that's a stupid plan." I said loud enough for the guy to hear.

"That's right…" The guy started to explain his plan about going to other worlds and how he's working with Maleficent and blah, blah, blah. What an idiot, he was literally telling us his plan! But I couldn't help but frown when I heard Maleficent's name; Riku worked with her too.

"Oh why am I even talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? Scram, I'm schedule as it is!" What did he call us?!

"Pipsqueaks! For your information, I'm a Princess!" I growled and he turned around.

"What are _**YOU**_ doing here?" Pete asked.

"Pete?!" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy and I twitched.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?" Pete asked.

"We should be asking, what are _**YOU**_ doing here?!" Donald.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"We sure do. He's been causing trouble for ages. The Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy said and Pete started to laugh.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! Now your world, no, no, no! All worlds are going to belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em."

I tried to resist but couldn't. I burst out laughing and I couldn't even stop. I wrapped my arm around my stomach and pointed at Pete as my laughing increased. Sora, Donald and Goofy stared at me with large eyes like I was a mad woman. I was laughing like a hyena, but hey I didn't care; it was funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Pete asked and I sighed whilst wiping a tear.

"Oh you're so hilarious." I began laughing again.

"Why Maleficent's is so great-"

"She's toast!" Me and my brown haired friend blurted out.

"So you're the ones who did it!" Pete growled.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." I shrugged. Sora leaned his head against his hands and smiled.

"Well…we might had something to do with it." He said.

I couldn't help but blush at this; Sora was so adorable and cute, not to mention sweet. When his smile turned into a cheeky grin, I thought I was gonna either faint or have a nosebleed, or even worse; both.

"Heartless squad, round up!" Pete barked.

"How lame!" I teased and a few Heartless appeared. Me and Sora summoned our Keyblades and started to fight our enemies. Ah, it felt so good fighting them again!

"Oh just you wait! Nobody and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"So _'mighty Pete'_, who lives in this tower anyway?" Sora questioned.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well it's old Yen Sid. Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" Pete answered.

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald jumped and ran into the tower.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy said and we turned to him.

"Wow sounds powerful!" Sora mumbled.

"Cool, he must be some strong Master!" I said and my friends went into the tower. Just as I was about to follow, I turned to Pete with a grin.

"Bye!" I waved and left.

We went into the tower and ran up the stairs whilst fighting the Heartless. For some odd reason, I felt like Harumi's been here before. We finally got to the top and there was a door which was blocked by Heartless. We kept on going like that, until we stopped.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald sighed.

"Good thing we're on the job, right?" Goofy asked.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora sighed and I frowned.

"As long as there's darkness within people's hearts, there will always be heartless." I mumbled. Suddenly a few Heartless appeared and I turned to them with my war face on.

"Guys, you go. I'll be fine!" I muttered and they went. I faced the Heartless by myself; this was going to be great training!

* * *

_Normal POV: _

Haruka entered the room and stood next to Sora and Goofy. She looked at Donald and Goofy who were standing straight.

"Sora show some respect." Donald scolded.

"Master Yen Sid, this is-" Goofy was about to continue but Yen Sid raised his hand. Haruka looked at him, he was an old man dressed in blue with a wizard hat decorated with yellow stars, and he had dark grey hair and a beard.

The Master stood up and looked at Haruka. He bowed down and she shook her head.

"Please, don't bow down before me. You're a master and I should be bowing before you. Master Yen Sid, it's an honour to be standing in front of you now." Haruka bowed gracefully and stood up.

"Princess Haruka, Princess of Light and Darkness." Yen Sid stated and it was as if he saw a young Hiromi in front of him.

"So have you seen the King yet?" He asked.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy answered.

"Yes…the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would see that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Master Yen Sid explained.

"You mean…we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked. "We were looking forward to finding our friend Riku and going to the islands."

"And I wanted to find my family, Master Yen Sid. They're out there I know it!" Haruka said and Master Yen Sid lowered his gaze with a sigh.

"Yes, I know. But everything in your journey is connected, Sora and Princess Haruka. Your Highness, you will find the answers someday. You will save your family." Her eyes widened at this.

"My family are in trouble?! What's going on? Are they okay? Where are they?!" She started to panic.

"Princess Haruka calm down!" Master Yen Sid reassured her and she sighed. Sora held her hand and she pouted. Master Yen Sid gave them a large bulky book to read which they did. Then Yen Sid talked about all the enemies out there, which include Heartless, Dusks and Nobodies who were part of Organisation XIII.

"There must be something very fishy about that Organisation." Haruka said as she crossed her arms.

"We have to go and find the King first!" Sora declared.

"But where could he be?" Donald asked.

"Well, we don't know 'til we look." Goofy said.

"Yeah and he might know where Riku is!" Haruka smiled.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! What did you think about the flashback with Vanitas and Haruka?

~Parisa01


	15. Chapter 15: New clothes!

Thanks to**_'_**_**CirciFox81314'**_for helping me with the clothes.

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 15: New clothes! _

"So, before you leave, you will need more suitable travelling clothes. Those look a bit small on you." Haruka looked at Sora's clothes and giggled. But when she looked down at her clothes she yelped whilst covering her face which was bright red. Her clothes were so small and tight on her.

"Through there you will find three good fairies. They will create garments for you."

"This is so embarrassing." Haruka mumbled.

They walked into the room and saw three fairies talking to each other, one who wore blue, another red and the final green.

"Me, you guys, Haruka, Riku and the King. I don't care who this Organisation is or what they're planning. With the five of us, oh I mean the six of us, there's nothing to worry about. Right?" Sora stated and Haruka smiled at him.

"You're right!" She said with the thumbs up. The fairies turned to them.

"Look who it is dears, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Oh, why look it's the Princess of Light and Darkness herself; Princess Haruka." They curtsied.

"Hello." She waved.

"You're so beautiful." Fauna said and Haruka giggled at this.

"Thank you."

"If you're looking for clothes then you've come to the right place." Merryweather said and they walked up to them. Flora and Fauna took Sora's hand and dragged them forward. Haruka covered her mouth and snickered at this. They started to change the colour of his clothes from green, to red, to blue. They couldn't decide until Sora told them to stop. The trio of fairies waved their wands together.

"Oh yes."

"How lovely."

"Why he looks so dashing." Haruka heard the comments and looked at Sora. Her cheeks flushed pink and she gulped. His outfit turned into a black and silver outfit that was like his original outfit. It was a darker style with many zippers and extra leggings but still retained his crown necklace.

"I'm impressed Sora." She mumbled and he turned to her with pink cheeks.

"Oh thanks Haruka." He mumbled.

"Sora, you're acting like a girl!" She teased.

"You're mean, chubby face!" He countered back and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Now it's your turn, Princess." Flora said.

"Red."

"Achoo!" Haruka sneezed.

"No green!"

"Achoo!"

"Blue is better!"

"Achoo." She kept on sneezing. She raised her hand and declared.

"Okay, before you even think about it, I am _**NOT**_ wearing a dress. No way!" She crossed her arms and lifted her chin up.

"But, you're a Princess dear." Flora said.

"But it doesn't mean I have to wear a dress, does it?" Haruka countered back and the three fairies sighed at this.

"All right let's get to work now!" Suddenly there was something blocking Sora, Donald and Goofy's view of the Princess.

"Alright, let's start red for a short temper." Flora started.

"Achoo."

"Blue for maturity and responsibility." Fauna said.

"Achoo."

"And white for purity." Merryweather giggled.

"A-a-achoo!" The thing that blocked Haruka disappeared and she started to glow immensely. She opened her eyes and saw Sora, Donald and Goofy staring at her with wide eyes and their jaws dropped to the grown.

'She's, she's so beautiful.' Sora thought and a mirror appeared behind them.

"Why you look so beautiful dear." Flora smiled.

"Oh my, how divine." Fauna said.

"Wow Princess!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed and she walked past them. The red haired teenage walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

She looked down at her reflection to see herself wearing a red vest top, blue tight jeans up to her mid-thigh, white bell sleeves and blue wedge trainers. But when she noticed her hair she smiled. The Princess touched her hair and smiled. Then she noticed her figure and her eyebrow twitched.

'Woah, when did _**that**_ happen?' She thought and then turned to the fairies. Haruka had a wide smile on her face that even her cheekbones hurt. The 16-year old Princess ran up to the three fairies and hugged them tight.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She giggled and pulled away.

"But Princess, we're not finished yet?" Flora said and she tilted her head to the side with a pout.

"What's missing?" Haruka asked.

"Now a Princess can't be a Princess without a crown." The three good fairies said and held their wands together. There, formed a golden, princess crown with colourful gems on them and on the middle top was a matching pendant to her necklace. It may have been a bit smaller than normal but it was beautiful and anyone could see it form a distance, because of the gems and the gold. The crown sparkled and glistened with its amazing beauty and Haruka walked up to it. Her green eyes were wide with wonder and amazement.

"Wow!" Haruka slurred.

"Go on dear, take it!" Merryweather said softly and Haruka took it in her hands. Slowly she placed it on top of her head and turned to her friends.

"Uh, how do I look?" She shrugged.

"You like elegant, Princess Haruka." Goofy chuckled goofily.

"Like royalty!" Donald punched his fist in the air with a little jump.

"You are…just so…stunning." Sora mumbled with pink cheeks and she giggled at this.

"Thank you guys!"

"Um, Princess Haruka." Fauna mumbled and she turned to the faired.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind us asking, but are you by any chance related to Harumi?" Flora asked and the Princess smiled at this.

"Harumi is my older sister."

"Wow, we knew it. You both have pure hearts, but Princess not being disrespectful but you're a bit…" Merryweather trailed off.

"A bit different, don't worry. It's the way I am and I'll always accept it." Haruka reassured them. The fairies started to explain everything about the powers of their clothes and how hard their journey was going to be.

They walked out of the room and saw Master Yen Sid who beckoned them to come to him. They ran but Haruka fell in the process. Instantly she got up, dusted her jeans and briskly walked up to them.

"The Gummi Ship!" Donald exclaimed and Sora, Donald and Goofy stood straight in front of Yen Sid.

"Wait just a moment." He said and they sighed. Haruka snickered at this and they glared at her.

"Sorry…"

"Because of your previous endeavours, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." Master Yen Sid explained.

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilised by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know." Yen Sid shook his head.

"Don't worry Master Yen Sid! We'll find a way!" Haruka said with a smile and Yen Sid stared at her.

'She is very much like her father. It is as if he is standing in front of me instead of the Princess.' He thought.

"Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected." Sora mumbled.

"That is correct." The Master nodded.

"Our hearts and other worlds are connected like the starry night. No matter who we are, we're always connected to each other and to other worlds." Haruka spoke wisely and Master Yen Sid raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who told you this, Princess Haruka?" He asked.

"Grandmother." Haruka answered enthusiastically. The Master started to explain how the Heartless and Nobodies were creating their own paths from world to world, very much to Haruka and Donald's dismay.

"Go forth Sora, Donald, Goofy and Princess Haruka. Everyone is waiting!" Sora, Donald and Goofy stood straight and saluted whilst Haruka just curtsied.

"Thank you Master Yen Sid!" The four said in unison, turned around and ran.

* * *

"Yay! I won the race!" Haruka jumped and punched her fist in the air.

"Aw, you're so much faster now!" Sora whined and pouted and she stuck her tongue at him.

They entered the ship but just as Haruka was going to board she stopped. Her face went pale and she shivered with goose bumps; something was going on. She turned around and looked up at the tower. Haruka stared but she was snapped out of daze by Sora.

"Earth to Haru!" He clicked and she turned to him.

"Oh sorry about that!" She said and got onto the Gummi Ship.

From a window of the Mysterious Tower, Maleficent smirked and started to laugh evilly. She looked down at Haruka as she got onto the Gummi Ship.

"Hiromi's youngest daughter and Riku's precious treasure, Haruka; Princess of Light and Darkness." Maleficent stated.

* * *

Uh-oh! That's not good! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	16. Chapter 16: Hollow Bastion!

Leon can be a bit OOC in this chapter, a bit of a softie I'd say.

Leon: Wait what?

Haruka: You heard her, you big softie!

Yuffie: This is gonna be sweet!

Aerith: I know.

Sora: Well here's something you don't see everyday

Leon: Parisa, when this chapter finishes I'm gonna kill you.

Parisa: Ooooh, I'm so scared of a big softie!

Leon: PARISAAAA!

Parisa: Enjoy everyone! *starts running*

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 16: Hollow Bastion!_

"Only one?!" Sora exclaimed as they sat in the Gummi Ship. Haruka sat next to Sora as the brown haired boy drove the ship.

"Well that's no good!" Donald grumbled.

"Probably it's a world we know." Goofy pointed out.

"Donald, Sora you guys are being so negative! I agree with Goofy, it might be a world we've been to." Haruka said.

* * *

_Hollow Bastion: _

"It's Hollow Bastion." Sora said and Haruka felt the soft breeze blow and her hair danced through the wind. She clasped her hands together against her chest and sighed whilst closing her eyes. She smiled warmly and felt so good inside. There was something about Hollow Bastion which made her feel so good, so secure, so warm and familiar.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said and Haruka opened her green eyes.

"No Goofy, it was always like this to begin with." Haruka mumbled and Sora's eyebrow twitched at this. He nudged his friend and she snapped out of her own little world again. Her hands returned to her sides and she cleared her throat with a red face out of embarrassment.

Suddenly they heard clacking of metal and turned to the source. It was Armour Heartless and almost instantly they disappeared.

"Looks like we got some fighting to do!" Goofy sighed.

"And some serious kicking butt time!" Haruka punched her palm with her war face on. Sora, Donald and Goofy sweat dropped at this.

They started to walk around and Haruka kind of got separated from the group. She was walking around in circles.

"Hey guys, I think we're lost." She mumbled and received no answer. The Princess turned around and looked around.

"Guys, what kind of joke is this?!" She growled but realised that she was talking to no one.

'Great, that's all I needed getting lost!' She thought and started walking. Haruka used her instincts and walked everywhere. She even climbed onto the roofs of people's homes and shops. The red haired teenager found it easier to jump around from roof to roof.

She saw Sora being cornered by those Dusks. The green eyed young woman fearlessly jumped down from the high roof onto the ground standing in front of Sora with Keyblade in hand. When her feet made impact with the ground, her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed so loudly that it echoed in the whole of Hollow Bastion and Sora thought his ears were about to bleed. Donald and Goofy covered their ears and even their enemy did. Haruka swung her Keyblade at the Dusk which was destroyed.

"Was that your war scream or something else?" Sora asked and she turned to him with teary eyes and a nervous smile.

"Both." She answered, when her legs made impact with the ground, she was in so much pain. One of the most stupid mistakes she made; was this one. Well at least she defeated the last of the Dusks.

Suddenly she felt someone jump onto her and she shrieked.

"Haruka, is that really you?! You're still alive!" She heard a familiar voice; it was Yuffie. She got off the poor girl and the Princess stood up to. When Haruka turned to Yuffie, the dark haired girl's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"IT REALLY IS YOU HARUKA!" She yelled and hugged her. Haruka giggled at this and returned the hug.

"You seriously thought I was going to die on you all?" She asked rhetorically and they pulled away from each other. Yuffie did a little curtsey.

"You're highness, Princess Haruka." The ninja stood up and Haruka laughed at this.

"Yeah, yeah that's me."

"How are Leon and the others?" Donald asked and when Haruka heard Leon's name she smiled. She remembered when she used to hate him, but she was immature then and she wanted to start anew with Leon.

"Great!" Yuffie said.

"Hey Yuffie, have you the King and Riku?" Sora asked and Haruka anticipated if Yuffie saw him.

"Nuh-uh. Sorry, but I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. But I didn't I was going to see you Haruka." Haruka's face was to die for. Sora, Donald and Goofy tried their best not to laugh but they ended up snickering.

"Aw thanks a lot, Yuffie!" She said sarcastically.

"We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other." Sora said in a serious tone and Haruka turned to him very clueless as to who/what he was trying to imply.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie pointed out and Haruka's eyes were wide.

"Did he _**really**_ say that?!" The Princess asked and Sora nodded. The red haired girl started laughing so loudly at this. The brown haired boy watched her dreamily and sighed with a smile; she was adorable.

"Everyone's working at Merlin's house, c'mon!" Their dark haired friend said and she took hold of Haruka's hand.

"And we need to have a talk!" They walked with each other side by side like best friends.

"So look at you, Princess?" Yuffie giggled.

"I can't, I need a mirror!" Haruka whined and her friend face palmed.

"No I meant you've changed." The Princess' eyes widened at this and she turned to the ninja with a worried face.

"Oh no! But I made a promise to Riku that I wasn't going to change!" She said worried and Yuffie sighed at this whilst shaking her head.

"No I meant with your appearance, silly." Haruka's mouth turned into an 'O'.

"Why is this happening, Yuffie?" She asked innocently.

"Because, it's part of growing up." Yuffie answered and Haruka nodded at this.

"You look really beautiful Haruka; seriously even Leon would be shocked to see you." The short tempered teenager rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever, I'm not beautiful and I bet as soon as I meet the dude he'll tease me for sure." Haruka mumbled.

"I bet he'll be happy to see you alive, though." The Princess couldn't help but smile at this.

* * *

They walked all the way to Merlin's house and suddenly Heartless appeared at the doorstep.

"You guys go inside; I'll take care of them." Haruka mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked and she turned to him with a smile.

"Of course, go on now Sora." She winked at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Haruka summoned her Keyblade and started to fight the Heartless.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said.

"Well, all except for the Princess." Leon sighed. Yuffie felt like laughing at this and just as Donald was about to blurt everything out, Sora covered his mouth.

"May her body 'n soul, rest in peace." Cid placed his hand onto his chest.

"Who are you guys even talking about? Gosh, it feels like a funeral here." They heard a voice from the door and it was too bright for them to recognise who it was, but Sora, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy knew.

The _'mysterious'_ girl walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Missed me anyone?" They're faces were full of both surprise and happiness, but Leon smiled at her. Haruka placed her hand onto her hip and grinned.

"Haruka, you're…" Aerith mumbled.

"I'm alive as you all can see." She giggled. Leon's cheeks were a faint pink and Cid rubbed his eye.

"She lives." Cid stated and Haruka walked up to the group.

"Princess Haruka." Aerith and Leon did a curtsey/bow.

"Guys, you don't have to do this. We're all friends here." They stood up and Aerith smiled at Haruka.

"You look so lovely, Haruka."

"Thank you Aerith." The red haired teenager turned to her former enemy.

"Hey you." She said in a teasing tone.

"Hello stranger." He replied.

"Do you remember me, Leon?" He face palmed at that.

"I was being sarcastic." She shook her head at this and looked at him like an innocent child.

"We met, 11 years ago." She said with sparkling green eyes.

"11 years ago, huh…?"

"Remember, Haruka. Har-ruka, Har-ruka!" Haruka giggled and he clocked on. He shook his head at this.

"No, you can't be… Ruka is it really you?" She smiled at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's me, Ruka." He rustled her hair and she laughed at this.

"All that time I teased you and it was _**you**_, Ruka. Sorry for not realising." She shook her head at this.

"No, it's not your fault. I forgot everything; I was so mean to you." She pouted and he smiled.

"It doesn't matter now, Ruka." Leon mumbled.

"Okaaaaaay. I'm confused." Sora stated.

"You're not the only one." Yuffie added and Haruka turned to them whilst hugging Leon's arm like a teddy.

"We've known each other since I was a little girl." She said and pulled away from him.

"It's weird. A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Haruka raised an eyebrow at this and gasped.

"Wait?! Does that mean you forgot about us?" Sora shouted.

"Thanks a lot!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah, we reaaaally appreciate it! You guys are soooo thoughtful!" The sarcasm was dripping from each word.

"So, um we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked and they shook their heads.

"Oh." Haruka sighed sadly.

"Sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith smiled and they nodded.

"Thank you." Haruka mumbled.

"Don't go thanking us just yet!" Cid said and her eye twitched; this dude was getting old and weird.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem, a big problem." Leon stated.

"Nobodies?" Sora asked.

"Heartless?" Haruka added.

"That's right." Yuffie said.

"You hit the jackpot." Cid muttered sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh! We won, Sora! Yaaaay!" Haruka giggled and Sora couldn't help but smile at this. They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Haruka asked with a pout.

"Sounds like you can use our help." Sora said.

"Then let's get straight to the chase. We were hoping the three of you and Princess Ruka would help." Leon said.

"Like we would say no." The brown haired boy joked.

"Hey, I'm not that mean. Got it in your head?" Haruka tapped the side of her head and smirked.

"You're just like your brother." Leon commented.

"Well he _**is**_ my brother Leon. But hey, his quote is 'Got it memorised?'!" She said and he rolled his eyes at this.

"Same thing." He mumbled. "Come on, follow me to the Bailey. There's something you need to see." He said and Haruka followed him out of the door.

They walked side by side and the brown haired man broke the silence.

"So, how you been, Ruka?" He asked.

"Not too bad, how 'bout you Squally?" She teased with a smirk and his eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"It's Leon." He corrected.

"Squall Leonhart to be exact." She pointed out and he went quiet. She giggled at this like a little girl.

"Yaaaay! I made Squally go quiet!" The Princess grinned and punched her fist in the air.

"Well you sure haven't changed." She heard Leon mumbled.

"And what do you mean by _**that**_?" Her smile turned into a pout as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Still childish and simple minded as ever." Leon stated and she smacked his shoulder.

"You're so mean! You're still a big bully y'know that, Squally." Haruka whined.

"Well, something things are better off unchanged."

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	17. Chapter 17: Ven and waiting

Roxas: Hey Parisa who you hiding from?

Parisa: Holy crap Roxas, stop creeping on people like that!

Phoenix: Yeah, you might give her a heart attack, and then she wouldn't be able to write anymore!

Roxas: That would mean that me and Fee-fee wouldn't be with each other. *holds onto Phoenix tightly*

Parisa: How sweet, young love, *sighs*.

Leon: There you are!

Parisa: OC's defend me!

Haruka: I may be a Princess, but I won't hesitate to beat the living crap out of you, Squally.

Phoenix: I may not exist, but I'll skin you alive and crush your bones.

Harumi: I may be in the Realm of Darkness, but when I get out, I'll kick your ass all the way to Destiny Islands!

Hanako: I may be old, but I won't think twice about beating you up so badly that you'd be crippling like an old man!

Hiromi: I may not be alive, but you do anything to hurt our creator, I'll haunt you till the day you take your life because of fear.

Leon: Heheheh, uh, I'm going now.

Roxas: Anyway, on with the story!

Parisa: Oh and there's a long flashback near the end!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 17: Ven and waiting  
_

_Haruka's POV: _

"Look at that!" Leon pointed and Sora, Donald and Goofy met us at the Bailey. I turned my head to see the half ruined Castle in the distance and Heartless around it. I had a strong feeling that it was beautiful before, but I didn't know why.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"We don't know, but we want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except…for that…" Leon trailed off and we looked down even more. We saw two Dusks wiggling their way to the Castle. I was just about to jump off and fight them.

"Let me at them!" Sora wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be reckless." He warned and I gave up. I sighed and for a moment, Sora kept his arms around me and I blushed at this.

"Uh Sora, you can let me go now." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry." He apologised quietly and unwrapped his arms around me. Sora and Goofy started telling Leon about Pete and the scariest thing happened. As soon as Goofy said 'Organisation XIII.' We heard a deep voice.

"You called?" I gulped at this with a pale face. Sora turned to me and elbowed me.

"Haru, hide your crown!" He whispered and I instantly took off the crown. I put it into a pouch which was tied to my waist. I and Sora ran down the stairs away from Leon.

"You're doing well." That voice it was so familiar and I know I've heard it before. My eyes watered for some reason and when I listened to his voice, I closed my eyes. The first person I saw was my blue haired friend and my brother's best friend; Isa.

"Where are you, Isa?" I called out and looked around.

"Who's there?!" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration..." The first deep voice said and suddenly, two Dusks appeared further away from us. Donald and Goofy ran up to them but then I turned to Leon. There were a few Dusks in front of him and he got out his Gunblade. I ran and chased the Dusks with Sora and Leon behind me. We ran up the stairs again and I thought I heard a gate shut.

The three of us stood back to back and my Magnificent Light appeared in my hand without even calling for it. We faced around eight dusks around us and started to fight. I decided to protect the gates and fought at the same time. It was tough cuz the Dusks came in different sizes and forms, but we all got through it.

"The Keyblade…a truly marvellous weapon." The deep voice said and I and Sora ran up to the bit where we looked at the half ruined Castle. "…If only it be in more, capable hands." There were others and they laughed at this.

"What's so damn funny?!" I yelled.

"Show yourselves!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah! Stop making your stupid Dusks fight, why don't you fight us yourselves, ya cowards?!" I growled and one appeared standing on top of a wall. He wore the usual black coat and his face was covered with his hood. The Nobody raised his hands in the air as if summoning something and there appeared around six more of them appeared. Donald and Goofy ran in behind us and we all glared up at them.

"Organisation XIII!" Goofy stated.

"Good, we can settle this!" Sora said.

"Yeah and we can kick your butts so that you can fade away, cowards!" I shouted so that they could hear me.

"What a shame…and here I thought we could be friends." I thought I was going to burst out laughing at this.

"Us, friends?! Oh that is one great joke! In your dreams, dude!" I chuckled and Sora looked at me weirdly. I just winked at him and turned to those Nobodies. They laughed at this and I heard the deep voice guy mumble.

"Disgrace!" And they were gone. I gripped onto my fists until they trembled with anger. I grinded my teeth together. Did he just call me a disgrace? Oh next time I see him, I won't hesitate to chop him into pieces!

_Normal POV: _

Haruka continued glaring at the spot where the Nobodies.

"Move!" She heard Sora shout and turned to her friends. A member of the Organisation was standing in their way and she walked up to her brown haired friend's side.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

'This guy sounds drunk!' Haruka thought.

"What's going on here?" The Princess asked seriously and placed her hand onto her hip. She looked at the Nobody who stood in their way and he stared back at her.

'That girl, she looks like Hiromi. But why?!' He thought.

"Hiromi…" The Nobody trailed and Haruka heard this. This hit a nerve, her eyebrow twitched and her eyes widened.

"What did you just say?!" Haruka hissed.

"Get out of the way!" Sora roared.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." Haruka gasped, she knew who this guy was!

"Braig." She muttered.

"How do you know my name?" Braig's nobody countered back.

"You think I would forget what you did to Harumi and Ven! Pfft, you're ridiculous, Braig. Got it in your head?" She tapped her forehead.

"You really are related to _**him**_." Haruka knew who he meant; Lea.

"We have to make this old dude move!" Haruka mumbled and her friends snickered at this.

"See that would work if I was any old dude, but I'm not! I'm part of the Organisation; nothing old about me." The nobody said.

"Tough talk, for someone who stood on the side lines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora said.

"Oh dear, I think you got the wrong impression."

'Why is he talking to us, like we're little kids?' Haruka thought.

"You gonna cry?" Sora asked and Haruka giggled at this.

"As if! Why don't I remind you guys how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" The nobody asked and Haruka raised an eyebrow at this.

"Remind us?" Sora's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Braig's nobody who started laughter.

"That's _**RIGHT**_! He used to give me the same look!" Haruka turned to Sora and it was as if she saw Ventus instead. She gasped at this as a tear fell down her cheek. Then she shook her head and wiped her tear. The red haired 16 year-old turned to Braig's nobody with a glare.

"And _**you**_, you're just like Hiromi. I don't know how or why, but you look just like her. Ah, Hiromi, she was one beautiful woman. But you remind me of that foolish Master. He was simple minded, rude and short tempered just like a brat like you."

Each word that came out of his mouth made her even angrier. She fought the urge of screaming and killing the living crap out of that nobody. She felt her own nails sink into her palms. The Princess looked down and felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"Now, be a good boy and good girl now." He mumbled and disappeared.

"Nuts. He got away." Donald mumbled and they turned to Haruka.

"Princess…" Goofy trailed off.

"How dare he?" She looked up at Sora. "How dare he talk about my mother like that? And I bet the Master he was talking about was my dad. He insulted him and mocked us both. I won't spare him Sora! I won't have any mercy on him." A tear fell down her cheek and Sora wiped the tear away.

"Don't start crying." He mumbled.

"But how can he talk like that about my parents? I've never even met them before." She said like a child and he hugged her.

"Just ignore what that idiot said." He mumbled and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time she met Ventus.

* * *

_Young 5-year old Haruka walked in between Lea and Isa in Radiant Garden. They walked down the brick stairs and they heard something wooden fall onto the ground. Haruka and Isa ignored this but Lea stopped walking. The red haired teenager picked up the wooden Keyblade and examined it. _

"_Is this yours?" He asked. _

"_Lea, we don't have time for this." Isa said and Haruka turned around. _

"_Lighten up Isa; it'll only take a sec. You still play with toy swords? That's cute." The red haired girl pouted at this and walked up to him. _

"_Lea!" She warned. _

"_But check these out. Aren't they cool?" He got out these two things and held them in his hands. _

"_Not a whole lot." Ventus said and Haruka looked at him. He realised that she was there and she placed her index finger on her lips. She grinned at him with a little giggle. _

"_You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorised?" Haruka rolled her eyes at this. _

"_Ventus." _

"_Okay Ventus. Let's fight!" _

"_Fight, why would I wanna do that?" Ven asked. _

"_What, scared you're going to lose?" Lea teased and Ventus smirked at this. He got up and picked up his wooden Keyblade. _

"_That's more like it." The red haired teenager mumbled. _

"_Come on Ventus!" Haruka cheered and Lea turned to his little sister. _

"_You're not going to support your own brother?" He asked and she giggled at this. _

"_Nu-uh. I know you're gonna lose, Lea!" She said. _

"_Ruka's right." Isa agreed. Lea and Ventus started fighting. _

_After fighting Lea, he fell onto his bottom and panted. Haruka ran up to his side and held his hand. _

"_You…had enough? Cuz I'm willing to call it a draw if you are." Ventus laughed quietly at this. _

"_Lea, are you okay?" Haru asked adorably and worried. _

"_Yeah, I am Ruka. Don't worry about me, no broken bones and no blood." He reassured her. _

"_From where I stood the only thing I saw was the L on your forehead for, 'Loser', 'Lame', 'Laughable'." Haruka giggled at Isa's comment. _

"_Heehheee, it's funny cuz it's true." The little girl said and Isa rustled her hair. _

"_Wha? Isn't this the part when ya both cheer me up or something? 'You're just having a bad day, big brother.' or 'That's what you get for pullin' your punches!' Some friend and sister you two are." Haruka tilted her head to the side with a pout. She sniffed with teary eyes and hugged her brother. _

"_Sorry Lea. I'll always support you! I love you, big brother!" She cried and hugged him. Isa, Ventus and Lea smiled at this. The red haired teenager hugged his sister and kissed her forehead. _

"_You don't have to apologise, Ruka. I love you too." He mumbled. _

"_Oh, so you're Haruka and Harumi's brother, Lea." Ventus said and the brother and sister pulled away from each other. _

"_Yeah, but how do you know?" Lea asked. _

"_I train with Harumi and Terra in the Land of Departure. I even know little Haruka." Ven smiled and Haruka nodded at this with a grin. _

"_Uh-huh. Ven's my friend." She giggled. _

"_Well you know of people, don't you?" Lea looked at his sister. _

"_It's because I'm adorable!" Haruka joked._

"_I want loads of people to know who I am!" Her brother crossed his arms and pouted._

"_Lea, you're acting like a 5 year-old." Isa mumbled. _

"_Yeah, even Haruka doesn't act like this." Ventus laughed at this and so did the others. Soon, Lea joined in too and they all sighed._

"_Lea, we better get going." Isa said. _

"_Yeah, hey Ventus. Would you mind looking after Ruka for me? Make sure she goes home." _

"_Of course." Ven smiled and Lea kissed his little sister's cheek. _

"_Behave." He said and she rolled her eyes at this. _

"_Look who's talking." Isa smirked at this and they walked off with Haruka waving at them. The red haired little girl turned to Ventus and smiled. They sat down, talked about stuff and Haruka picked flowers for him. _

"_Here you go Ven!" She gave him the flowers and he accepted them. _

"_Thank you Ruka." He mumbled and she pouted. _

"_Promise me you'll keep them forever!" She warned and Ventus shook his head whilst smiling; she was so simple minded. _

"_I will, Haruka. Well, I better be off. Go home after I leave, okay?" Her pout turned into a frown. _

"_You're leaving so soon, Ven?" She asked with teary eyes. He sighed at this and placed his hands on her chubby cheeks. _

"_Don't worry Haruka. We'll meet again soon." She nodded at this and sniffed. _

"_Okay then Ven. Take care of yourself. I'll be waiting for you." _

"_That's my Ruka I know and love." He mumbled and kissed her forehead._

* * *

"Princess Haruka!" Leon, Donald and Goofy shouted and she shrieked.

"Are you guys trying to make deaf or something?" Haruka growled.

"Haru, you were dazed out for five whole minutes!" Sora said and she blinked.

"Ohhhhhhh." She slurred and understood.

"What were you thinking about?" She went quiet at this and sighed. Sora took out a card and held it up in the air.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…"

"Some big title." Haruka commented and suddenly that card glowed. Sora let go of the card and it floated in the air. The Princess' necklace started to glow and her crown was on her head. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand and she raised an eyebrow.

"What, the, hell?"

"What's this?" Leon asked.

"Gawrsh, you think…" Goofy trailed off and Haruka closed her green eyes. She lifted her Keyblade in the air and a design of her necklace appeared under her feet. Her hair danced in the wind and Sora stared at her as if he was dreaming. Her Keyblade shot a ray of light towards a keyhole which was formed.

Haruka opened her eyes and looked at her Keyblade. She looked up at her friends with a puzzled look.

"I've got two questions; what just happened and what did I do?" She asked and they sweat dropped at this.

"That must've been the gate Master Yen Sid was talking about." Sora said and Haruka's green eyes sparkled.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yaaaay!" Haruka punched her fist in the air.

"Sorry Leon, but we gotta run. Other worlds are waiting." The brown haired boy said.

"Yeah, and we have to find Riku." Haruka said and Leon stared at her.

"Organisation XIII, they look tough be careful." He warned.

"Pfft, I don't have to be careful." She said.

"See you soon." Sora said and Leon smiled at them. Haruka couldn't take it; she ran up to him and pounced onto him.

"Squally!" She exclaimed.

"Heh, alright, alright, Ruka. It's time for you to go now." Leon laughed and she got off him.

"I'll be back soon, wait for me, okay?" She said like a child and he nodded at this. He placed his hand onto her head and rustled her hair. She giggled at this.

"I will be." He muttered and she turned to the group.

They were walking into the Gummi Ship.

"Hey Haru, why does Leon call you Ruka?" Sora asked.

"Cuz Ruka is my real nickname." She answered and he twitched at this.

"Ruka?" She looked at him.

"Har-Ruka, Har-Ruka, Har-Ruka. Can you hear it?" He blinked at this and then his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oooooohhh!" He realised and she rolled her eyes at this.

'Someone's slow.' She thought and just as she was about to board the Gummi Ship, she stopped. The Princess turned around and looked up at the sky.

'Ven, I'm still waiting for you after 11 years. But I won't be for long, soon, not now, but soon I'll go out to look for you. That's my promise to keep.' She vowed internally as a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Aw! Sorry I didn't update for 2 days, it's cuz of my coursework and college. As a treat, I'm going to make the next few chapters (Land of China) a bit like the film for two reasons. Mulan is my favourite film of all time, ever! Second is that there will be a bit of SoraXOC bits in there. Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	18. Chapter 18: Becoming a man

Parisa: Last chapter I accidently said 'Land of China', it was a mistake, I was thinking straight.

Braig: As if! You never think straight!

Parisa: Hey! It's not my fault if I'm so stressed out about college, is it?

Haruka: Braig if you don't shut you're big mouth, I'll break your voice box! One more word out of you and I'll do it!

Braig: As if!

Haruka: Wanna see me try? *cracks knuckles*

Braig: Heh, why look at the time! I'll be going.

Haruka/Parisa: And don't ever come back!

Parisa: Oh yeah, and Haruka's man voice will be a bit like in KH2: Vanessa's Adventure. Key is _**bold italics **_is Riku's voice and normal is Haru's voice.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 18: Becoming a man  
_

"Where are we?" Haruka asked as they walked through this kind of forest with bamboo sticks.

"I have no idea." Sora answered.

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I? I AM THE GUARDIAN OF LOST SOULS. I AM THE POWERFUL, THE PLEASURABLE…" They heard a loud voice and they ran to the source. They saw a woman who was dressed in armour impersonating a man, a horse and a little red dragon.

"Hey, is that you Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" The little dragon jumped.

"Do you know them?" The woman asked.

"Who's this?" Haruka asked.

"Know them? Man we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together? Yeah, I helped these guys out of tight spots. Cuz I'm a might dragon and all." Haruka started laughing very loudly at this and her laughing increased. For a moment she felt like she couldn't stop but thankfully she calmed down.

"And what are _**you**_ laughing at?" Mushu asked.

"You! That was hilarious." Haruka wiped a tear.

"What was hilarious?" The red dragon crossed his arms.

"You, a mighty dragon? More like a feeble little lizard." She said.

"I'm not a lizard; I don't do that tongue thing." He hissed and Haruka half smiled at this.

"Yeah, whatever you say…lizard." Haruka coughed the last bit.

"Hey, what did you say?" Mushu growled.

"Guys, stop fighting." Sora said and the red dragon pointed up at the Princess as they both looked at the brown haired teen.

"She started it!" Mushu said.

"_**She**_ has a name, you know!" Haruka said.

"Oh no one wants to know." The little _'lizard'_ muttered.

"What's your name?" The woman in armour.

"Haruka." The red haired teen smiled.

"Princess Haruka!" Sora, Donald and Goofy corrected.

"Bingo!" She said with a thumbs up.

"You a Princess?" Mushu asked and started laughing. Haruka's eye twitched at this.

"Are you blind? Can't you see the crown?"

"Yeah but you certainly don't look like one." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at this.

"Anyway," Sora sang "Mushu you remember Rin right?"

"Yeah, where is she?" Mushu started looking around.

"She's right in front of you." Donald replied.

"But, I swear Rin was mute and this _'Princess'_ doesn't look like her." Haruka's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Remember, Rin was a Heartless. Well Rin was Haruka's Heartless." Sora stated.

"Rin, is that really you?" Mushu asked with sparkling eyes. Haruka kneeled to the ground and stared at him. Her face was serious but then she frowned.

"Look, I'm not Rin. I am Princess Haruka, Princess of Light and Darkness. Not Rin. I am me. Mushu, I don't remember being Rin. I'm…sorry." The Princess mumbled and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey don't start crying and you don't have to be sorry. Well it's nice to meet you Princess Haruka." Mushu smiled and she smiled too whilst wiping the tear.

"It's nice meeting you too, Mushu." She giggled and stood up. The red haired 16-year old turned to the woman in the armour.

"Hey why are you wearing that armour?" Haruka asked.

"Uhhhhh…You know that…"

"Yeah you're a girl, we kinda realised when you spoke. I'm a girl too, obviously, and I can tell." She said.

"My name is Mulan." Mulan curtsied and Haru did this too.

"Nice to meet you."

"So why are you dressed like that, Mulan?" Haruka asked and Mushu explained how girls aren't allowed in the army and Mulan's story.

"Well that's no good!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's unfair." Donald grumbled.

"Son of a-" Sora covered Haruka's mouth from using her _colourful_ language.

"Hey we should help you join the imperial army." Goofy said.

"That's a great idea! That way I can be more like a man if I hang around with you guys." Mulan said.

"So it's settled then, come on let's go!" Haruka finalised.

"But Princess…" Goofy said and she looked at them.

"What?" They stared at her and she looked at them all with a blank look.

"Uh, you can't go in." Haruka crossed her arms and pouted at this.

"And why can't I?" She asked.

"Uh, obvious reasons." Mushu said and she tilted her head to the sides.

"What kind of reasons?" The dragon's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Haven't you realised?" She went quiet at this and then suddenly realised.

"Oooooohhh yeaaaaah! I'm a girl, now I get it! My appearance!" She giggled.

'She might be a Princess, but she's stupid!' Mushu thought.

"Well you can always cut your hair." Mulan recommended. Haruka's green eyes widened at this. She shook her head at this.

"No way! I can't. It's just that, when I was small, I always wanted my hair to be very long and look. I wanted to be like my sister." She said and they sighed at this; what could they do? Then Mulan's light bulb lit up. She held Haruka's hand.

"Come with me." The young woman dragged the Princess behind the bushes. After a few minutes, Mulan stepped out and cleared her throat.

"Introducing our soldier." She said and Haruka got out. Their jaws dropped to the ground and couldn't believe it. It was as if there was a completely different person in front of them. Haruka's hair was tied up in a very high yet neat bun. She wore armour similar to Mulan's but this one was a very dark navy blue colour and bright red.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a man!" They said in unison and her face turned pink.

'This is so awkward.' She thought.

"Shall we go now?" She asked.

"Nope, not yet there are two things you need." Mushu said and she huffed at this.

"One's your voice." The red dragon pointed out and she sighed. The Princess started clearing her voice and trying to talk in a male voice but it all ended with failure.

"Oh I can't do it! It's no use." She gave up.

"Don't give up now, Princess!" Goofy said.

"You'll get it, just keep trying Haru!" Sora gave her the thumbs up and she smiled at him. After a few minutes, she finally got it.

_**"How's…this…?"** _Again, all of them were blown away, but the most shocked of all were Sora and Haruka herself. Haruka's face went pale and she gulped.

"Princess you sound like…" Goofy and Donald trailed off.

"Riku…" Sora whispered and she looked at him.

"_**Why do I sound like him?" **_She said and couldn't believe.

"That's excellent Princess Haruka." Mulan clasped her hands together. But Haruka placed her hand onto her head and felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and just as she was about to lose balance, Mulan helped her keep her balance.

"Princess, are you okay?" The red haired girl placed her hand onto her aching heart and breathed heavily. All those memories of when her heart broke because of Riku flashed through her mind. But then she shook her head.

'No! I won't let this be my weakness! I have to stay strong for Sora, for my family, for…_him_!' She thought. Haruka opened her green eyes and nodded.

"_**Yeah, don't worry about me." **_

"Great, but what about the name?" They all went quiet as they thought.

"Hmmmm, Haru." Sora slurred and Haruka looked at him.

"Sora!" He looked up at her with a blank look. She smiled at him.

"You're a genius!" Mushu exclaimed and he smiled at this.

"I am aren't I?" He asked and Haruka rolled her eyes at this with a smirk.

"_**If only you were always a genius!" **_

"Haru, you're even talking like Riku now." They laughed at this and Haruka's cheeks were a bright pink.

'I think I still…" She thought as she placed her hand onto her heart. 'Maybe...'

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! Next chapter, a few jokes and training!

~Parisa01


	19. Chapter 19: Fun and training

Haruka: Why?!

Parisa: Because it adds humour to the story.

Haruka: Awwwww! But I don't want to be the humour.

Parisa: Well tough. Don't worry, I won't be writing you as a 'he', 'his' or 'his'. But I will be calling you Haru sometimes.

Haruka: Oh thank Kingdom Hearts for that!

Demyx: Kingdom Hearts…? *shivers*

Haruka: What's wrong with him?

Phoenix: Oh I'll tell you later. *smirks and whispers into Haruka's ear*

Haruka: Oh my Kingdom Hearts, that's hilarious!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 19: Fun and training_

"How you feelin Haru?" Sora asked and she turned to him. They were walking into the place where all the soldiers were.

"Nervous." She whispered. As they walked Haruka looked around and twisted her face into disgust. These _men_ were gross, picking their noses, scratching their butts and cutting their nails in public.

"What's wrong?" The brown haired teen asked.

"You men are gross and disgusting!" She commented very quiet.

"Hey! I take that as an offense!" Sora pouted and crossed his arms. Haruka huffed at this.

"Not like you Sora." He smiled at this.

"_**And I definitely don't act like that."**_ Sora and Haruka started laughing at this; she said it like Riku and as Riku.

Haru cleared her throat and spat onto the ground. She felt Mushu on her shoulder.

"You ain't a Princess." He said and she smirked at him.

"_**The names Haru, got it in your head?" **_Haru tapped her finger on the side of her head. She turned to a skinny soldier, Ling who was staring at her with wide eyes. She grinded her teeth together and growled.

"_**You want me to pull your eyeballs off your sockets?" **_Haru muttered and the poor solider looked away.

"You're a pro at this, Haru. Just keep on going." Mushu whispered.

"_**Sora, I'm hungry." **_ The female soldier whined.

"Alright, I'll get us some food." He said and went to go and line up. Then a short yet muscly soldier, Yao pushed Sora out of the way.

"It's about time we got some grub." He muttered and Haru gripped onto her fists.

"Hey quit cutting in line!" Sora whined and the green eyed teen rolled her eyes at this.

'He's too nice!' She thought

"Yeah get out!" Donald shouted. What Yao did to Sora almost made Haruka lose it. He punched her friend straight in the face and he fell back.

'No one punches Sora like that! No one but me!' She felt like yelling.

"_**Hey leave Sora alone, why don't you fight me instead?!" **_Haru called out and Yao huffed at this.

"Ah you ain't worth my time, chicken boy." Haruka felt like insulting the guy but left it.

"Chicken boy?! Say that to my face ya limp noodle!" Mushu yelled and everyone at the camp heard. Immediately, the little red dragon hid and they all stared at her. She looked at Sora whilst shaking her head trying to say that she didn't do it.

Yao started running towards her and when he jumped, Haru closed her eyes. She curled her hand into a fist and punched the short soldier. She punched him so hard that he fell back onto another person further away from her.

"You're going to pay!" The other soldier said and suddenly she was surrounded.

"_**Show me what you're made of? Bring it on!"**_ The Princess turned soldier smirked and one soldier jumped onto her. She kicked him in the groin and they all started to fight. Even the pot of rice fell onto the ground. Haru got Ling in a head lock and kept on punching his face. Sora just pushed another soldier out of the way and she smiled at him.

"_**Sora, this is so fun!" **_Haru said.

"Haru, you know this is wrong." The brown haired teen stated.

"_**Meh, if I think it's right, then it's right. Whatever my heart decides it's right." **_ Sora smiled at this and she beamed warmly. She winked at him and the blue eyed 15 year-old thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Soldiers!" A man yelled and they looked at him. Shang stared at them and crossed his arms. They all pointed at Haru who let go of someone's collar.

"HE STARTED IT!" They yelled and she gulped with pink cheeks.

"What did you do?" Shang growled and she shrunk. Mulan noticed this and glared at Mushu; it was _**his**_ fault, not Haru's.

"I…" Haru gulped and lowered her gaze. Then _Ping_ stood in front of her.

"It wasn't her." She said in a manly voice. Haru stared at Mulan as she stood up for her.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Shang growled.

"What's your name?"

"Uh…my name. I have a name and a very manly one too." Haru sweat dropped at this.

'She's toast.' She thought.

"Then what is it then?" Shang asked and Haru pouted at this.

'What a rude bastard.' She felt like mumbling.

"Ping, its Ping." Mulan stated and the Captain looked at Haru.

"What about you?"

"Pri-" Just as she was about to say Princess, Mushu pinched her. "Aah, Mushu!" She hissed.

"Pri Aah Mushu?" Her emerald green eyes widened and she shook her head.

"_**The name's Haru, got it in your head?" **_Haru tapped her finger on her head with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks to your friends Ping and Haru here, you all will spend today picking every last grain of rice. Then, tonight the real training begins." Shang said and Haru's eyes widened.

"_**No way! That's total bull-"**_ Sora instantly covered her mouth and she realised what she would have said. The brown haired teen let go of her and she scratched the back of her neck.

"_**Heh, nothing." **_She said with a nervous laugh and the Captain walked away. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"_**Jerk."**_ She mumbled and Sora, Donald and Goofy snickered at this.

"Uh Haru, turn around." Mulan whispered and the soldier turned around. Her eyes widened and she gulped as her face went pale. All the soldiers glared at her, some cracking their knuckles and most punching their fists.

She grinned at them with a nervous laugh and her eyebrow twitched at this.

"_**Soooooooo, heh who's ready to find those rice grains?!" **_She said positively and trying to encourage them but failed miserably as their faces/actions didn't change one bit.

* * *

_Night time: _

Shang shot an arrow at a large wooden post which was extremely tall, taller than a coconut tree on the play island. He told them that they needed to retrieve the arrow and gave them these two golden plated with red ribbons; strength and discipline. After Yao failed to do this, the Captain called Haru to do it.

She looked up at the arrow and smiled with a little laugh to herself. Haru thought about the little incident/argument with the coconut tree back at the island. She turned to her brown haired friend with a warm smile.

"_**Do you remember, Sora?" **_Haru asked.

"I'll never forget, Haru." He said and she turned to the wooden post.

"_**Okay you lousy, lanky, wooden post!" **_Everyone but Sora stared at the soldier as she spoke to the wooden post.

"_**I don't like you and you don't like me. But let's settle our differences from now on! Look at our similarities, we're both tall!" **_She grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"What is she doing?" Mushu whispered.

"That's our Haru." Sora said with a smile. She tied the two golden plates and started climbing the post. Haru kept on climbing and they all looked up at her. She got at the halfway point but then she slid down and felt that burning friction against her body.

She kneeled on the ground and gripped onto the grass on the ground. Haru kept her eyes closed and the tears fell down her cheeks.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **_The soldier yelled with pain and they all covered their ears and grinded their teeth together; that had to hurt.

Everybody started trying and they failed. The Captain decided to go to sleep and everyone else fell asleep too, all but Haru and Ping.

"I give up. I can't do this. It would have been better if I never ran away from home and joined the army." Mulan sighed and Haru stared at her.

"No, don't say that. You should never ever give up." She said and Mulan looked at her.

"But I can't do this." The red haired teen shook her head at this.

"Don't ever say that, because it's not true. If anyone can do this, then you can too. Just don't stop trying until you get it right!" Mulan smiled at this and nodded.

"You're right Princess." Mulan walked up to the post and got the golden plates.

"I'll try too, but with my bare hands." Haru stated. The older soldier started to climb up the post and she was succeeding as she got further up. Haru took her sash (from around her waist off) and sighed. She tied it around her eyes and hugged the post. Mulan was sitting on top of the post and people were starting to wake up. They rubbed their eyes and looked up at Haru and Mulan.

Haru was struggling a bit but they cheered for her.

"Haru, keep trying!" Ping said.

"Come on Haru!" Sora shouted.

"You can do it Haru!" Donald and Goofy rooted. She slid down a bit to the bottom but shook her head. Haru held onto the post very tightly and kept on going.

"Haru you can do it!" Sora yelled. They all cheered and rooted for her as she kept on climbing. In her blank mind, she saw nothing but black. But then a voice enlightened her.

"Don't ever let go Haruka." It was Riku and she nodded.

"I won't Riku." She mumbled to herself and she started getting to the top. She finally got to the top and stood on the post as Ping sat on it. Ping threw the arrow on the ground outside Shang's tent. Everyone started clapping and shouting for the pair. The Captain got out and stared at the arrow. Then he looked up to see Ping grinning at him with a thumbs up. But then when he turned to Haru he couldn't believe it.

Haru stood straight with her fists by her side with a determined and yet sad look on her face. She stared right up into the sky and looked at the stars. She felt the refreshing wind and sighed. Sora stared at the girl; she looked beautiful in the moonlight.

The Princess closed her eyes and let go of the sash as it flown away with the wind.

'Riku…I'll find you…no matter what.' She thought and a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Aw! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	20. Chapter 20: First kiss and thoughts

Parisa: Warning, there's SoraXOC in this chapter.

Sora: Huh?

Haruka: Wait, what did you say?!

Riku: What the hell is going on here?

Parisa: Heh, uh, I'll be going now. Bye! *runs off*

Haruka: Wait, I don't even know what SoraXOC means! Please someone explain it to me! I'm so confused.

Sora: I am too. *looks at Riku*

Riku: You guys are really stupid.

Sora/Haruka: Hey!

Riku: Enjoy everyone, wait why am I saying this? I lo… *turns red and gulps*

Sora: Hey, Riku what's wrong?

Haruka: You okay, you look like a tomato. *pinching his cheeks*

Riku: Y-yeah thanks.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 20: First kiss and thoughts_

"Phew, that was a close one!" Mulan sighed. Mushu, Mulan and Khan were at the lake.

"Hey guys!" Haruka grinned and they looked at her. She was wrapped in a towel all ready for a lovely bath. Mushu crossed his arms and looked at her up and down.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a bath silly." Haruka giggled.

"Are you crazy?" She pouted at this.

"No, I'm not! Don't worry; the place I'm going to have a bath in is across the lake on the other side. It's at a mini island with a tree so I'll be fine!" She said and started walking off.

The red haired girl got onto the mini island and hung her towel on the tree. She dived into the water and after a few minutes she popped her head out of the water. Haruka sighed with delight and ran a hand through her hair.

Mushu and Mulan watched her and gulped.

"I'm worried Mushu, what if someone sees her." The woman mumbled.

"Yeah me too. Well I'll keep watch from here and call Sora for help if I see anyone. You go." Mushu said and she nodded at this. Time passed and the little dragon's stomach growled.

"Damn it!" He placed his hand onto his stomach and groaned. The stomach started yelling for food. Mushu glanced up at Haruka.

"She'll be fine." He mumbled and ran off.

Haruka stretched with a sigh and looked up at the stars. She closed her green eyes and pictured Riku. She felt a tear falling down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"_Ah don't tell me, you are missing somebody who is extremely precious to you, and may I assume the boy of your dreams." Haruka's cheeks turned pink and she nodded. _

"_Why sweetheart, never fear. Your dreams will come true someday, never stop believing." _

"_My dreams?" Haruka asked._

"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep." She started to sing and her voice was as harmonious as the singing of birds. She got out of the water and walked behind the tree. Have faith in your dreams and someday. Your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving. If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true."

"Why hello there." Her eyes widened and she gulped; it was Ling. When she peeped from the tree, she saw Yao as well.

'Oh crap! I can't act like a boy now that they've heard me sing!' She cursed.

"Uh, hi. Um, what are you guys doing here?" Haruka asked and wrapped the towel around her body.

"We were just passing by. And we think you're voice is beautiful." Yao complimented and Haruka fought the urge to kill him with her bare hands.

"Aw, why are you hiding? You don't have to be so shy around us. We're just two strong and handsome soldiers." Ling said flirtatiously and her eyebrow twitched at this.

'Ew, gross!' She took a step out and held the towel tightly around her. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her eyes were glued to the ground.

"Wow, you're beautiful." They said in unison and she looked at them.

"Uh…thanks…I think?" She mumbled.

"Oh the honour's all ours." Yao said and Ling took her hand. He kissed it and she felt like punching him in the face again. He let go of her hand and touched her hair. Haruka's eyes widened at this and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Wow, your hair's so curly and soft…." Ling smirked and Yao walked up to her.

"You're skin's so white and flawless…" He slurred and she shut her eyes at this. She was having a misunderstanding; they were only fascinating over her appearance.

'HELP!' She yelled internally.

* * *

_Meanwhile: _

On the other side of the lake, Mushu's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Uh-oh!" He mumbled and dashed to the camp. He saw Sora going into his tent and ran up to him. The brown haired teenager smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Mushu!" He said.

"SoranotimethePrincessistakingabathontheothersideo fthelakeandthesoldierssawher! Youneedtohelpherorelseshe'llgetharrassed!" Mushu blabbered quickly. Sora just looked down at him and tilted his head to a side.

"Uhhhhhhhh…what?" He asked and Mushu growled.

"Just hurry up and follow me!" No longer than a few seconds, they got to the lake. Sora's sapphire blue eyes widened when he saw what was happening.

"You should have told me!" He said.

"Hey I did." Mushu countered back and the boy shook his head.

"She needs my help." He muttered and walked around the lake. He got to the island and walked in.

"Ling, Yao, what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked casually and they turned to him. Haruka felt like hugging him at that moment. She smiled at him with a face thanking him.

"Haruka?!" Sora asked and she felt like face palming.

"You know her, Sora?" Ling asked and the brown haired boy finally realised his mistake. He went quiet at this and decided to change the subject.

"Why are you troubling her?" He asked.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Yao asked and fury spread through Sora's veins. He grinded his teeth together and gripped onto his fist. Haruka stared at him and felt the faint wind through her hair.

'Sora, whatever you do, don't blow up.' She thought.

"How can you even say that?! She's my..." He paused and Ling raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is she to you?" He asked and Haruka shut her eyes.

'Please don't say sister, please don't say sister, please don't say sister! It would be so silly!' She begged.

"She's…she's my…she's my…" Sora looked at Haruka and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"SHE'S MY FIANCEE!" Sora exclaimed and she opened her eyes. She gasped at this with pink cheeks and looked at him. She stared at him with a shocked look.

"Oh really, well prove it." Yao said.

"Haruka, dear." Her right eye twitched at this and she gulped. He took her hand and smiled with a wink. She blushed at this and gulped.

"Heh, uhhhhhhhhh…" She scratched the back of her head and sweat dropped.

"I really don't believe all this." Ling said and Sora grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards him and she felt her heart beat slowly.

His lips were on hers and he kissed her, yes KISSED HER! Haruka's eyes widened and her cheeks were the colour of her hair. She blinked at this and slowly closed her eyes as the red haired Princess responded to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and for some odd reason their lips felt so familiar to each other. The kiss was imperfect, yet it was sweet and radiant, it was both their first kiss.

They pulled away from each other and Haruka averted her eyes the other way with an embarrassed look. She pouted with furrowed eyebrows.

"Woah." Yao said shocked.

"But why are you here?" She looked up at him and gulped.

"Uhhhhh, I um, was worried about Sora. So I wanted to meet him at least once." She said with a little laugh trying to seem cute.

"Ooooh, well congratulations Sora. Sorry Haruka, we didn't want to trouble you." Ling apologised.

"Yeah, good luck for your married life. Ling, let's leave these lovebirds alone." Yao and Ling left and there was an awkward silence between the two _'lovebirds'_.

"Uh, Haruka I'm sorry about all that." She shook her head and placed her finger on his lips. He felt his cheeks flush red at this.

"No, you don't have to apologise. Thanks for saving me." Haruka mumbled.

"Yeah, uh no problem."

"Um, I want to give you something as my token of thanks." Sora looked up at her with a curious face.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes." He did as he was told and felt something hard hit his face.

"OWWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled as he rubbed the bump on his head where Haruka punched him.

"Fiancée, seriously! Couldn't think of anything better?!" She pouted.

"Hey at least I thought of something!" Sora whined and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever, come on let's go. I'm freezing to death!" She said and they left.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Mushu crossed his arms. Haruka and Sora got to the other side of the lake where the dragon was waiting.

"Huh?" Haruka asked as she looked at the guardian dragon.

"You forgot already." He huffed.

"No, sorry. I have a short attention span sometimes. Heheheee, silly me!" She giggled and Mushu face palmed at this. She started yawning and stretching.

"You sleepy, Princess?" She nodded at this.

"Yup." Haruka answered.

"Well rest. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She huffed and rolled her green eyes at this.

"Heh, Sora and I always have big days in this adventure." She mumbled and they went to their tent. Haruka got changed in the tent whilst Sora waited out for her.

When the Princess was done the brown haired 15 year-old got into the bed. The red haired teen had her hair tied in a loose ponytail and she lied down in the tent. Sora sat next to her and they faced each other. He noticed Haruka was a bit sad.

"Haruka, you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Sora, I miss them…" She whispered.

"Miss who?"

"My family. I miss my brother, my sister and my grandmothers. I don't know where they are or where they could be? I don't even know if their still alive-" He placed his finger onto her lips and shook his head.

"No, don't say it. Haruka, you have to have hope. They're out there, you just need to keep on believing and stay strong." She closed her eyes and sniffed.

"But the two people I miss the most are the ones I have never met in my life; my mama and dad." She opened her eyes and the tears fell down her cheeks. He placed his hand onto her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Riku's lucky to have such loving parents and you're lucky to have your mom, cuz she cares about you a lot. All I want, all I want is my parents to be there for me. I want their warmth and love. I know Riku's mom and dad were there for me but it's not the same." She explained.

"Haruka, I bet your parents are out there. But one question, who would you want to meet, your mom or your dad?" She took a moment to think about it and smiled.

"My daddy." She said and Sora smiled at this.

"Cute." He said and pinched her cheeks.

"Just like you chubby face!" She pouted at this.

"I'm _**not**_ chubby!" She said and he started laughing. Haruka couldn't help but start laughing too. Their laughing died down and Haruka giggled quietly. Sora stopped laughing and stared at her.

Slowly, he leaned closer to her and cupped her face. She stopped giggling and he kissed her again. She blinked and closed her eyes. Slowly, she melted into the kiss and didn't really know if she should kiss back. After a few seconds, Sora pulled away and pulled her closer to him into a hug. She felt her eyes brimming with tear and closed her eyes.

'Haruka, what are you doing to me? Why do I enjoy your kiss? Why does my heart beat so much for you?' He questioned himself.

'I shouldn't be doing this, what would Riku think? I mean I still have feelings for…Wait? Do I still love him, after everything he's done! Wait! What am I even saying?! I'll always forgive him, because…because…because…' She wondered what the reason was and fell asleep.

* * *

Ooooh! Love triangle? And what is Haruka's reason? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	21. Chapter 21: Attack

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 21: Attack!_

Haruka was sleeping peacefully in her tent until Mushu yelled in her ear.

"HARU, WAKE UP!"

"Sweet fudge cakes!" She said loudly and jolted up. The red dragon stared at her like she was crazy and she pouted at him.

"You scared me to death! Don't do that!" She placed her hand on her heart and breathed slowly.

"Well you're a heavy sleeper!" He mumbled.

"Why did you wake me up anyway? I was having fun in dreamland." The little dragon twitched at this and shook his head.

"You're late!" Haruka's green eyes widened and she fumbled around. She starting tying her hair up and Mushu stuffed spoonfuls of porridge into her mouth. The red haired teen just swallowed her breakfast and ate quickly. She finally got changed, Mushu jumped on her shoulder and Haru ran out of her tent.

* * *

"Where's Haru?" Shang asked and Haru came running.

"I'm-" She gulped and cleared her voice.

"_**Uh yeah, right here! I kinda overslept. Sorry 'bout that." **_Haru joined Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping.

"Okay, since you're here now. I might as well tell you about the assignments I'll give you." Shang explained the assignments. But then when they went, oddly there were Heartless roaming around in different shapes, sizes and numbers.

"What's going on? Why are there a lot of Heartless?" Sora asked and Haruka looked around. They all started fighting them and they kept on jumping on Haruka.

"Get off me!" The Princess growled and kept on swinging her Keyblade with all her strength. She skidded to the ground and Sora protected her. She pulled herself up and touched her shoulder. The brown haired boy looked back at her with a worried face.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded. But then her green eyes widened.

"Look out!" She yelled, instantly got up and stabbed the Heartless which was right behind him.

They walked through a rocky area and they heard a Hawk calling. Sora and Mulan looked up at this but the Princess didn't take any notice of this. The bird quickly flew towards Haruka and with its claws; he grabbed her necklace and started to fly away. Then Haruka's eyes widened and she growled.

"Hey you stupid bird, give that back!" She shouted and shook her fist as she made a run for it. But the Hawk was too quick and Haruka stopped running. The Hawk flew up but then the necklace sparkled and disappeared from its claws. The necklace reappeared around her neck and she grinned at this. Haruka looked up at the Hawk and laughed at it.

"HA! SHAME FEATHER BUTT!" She yelled and the Hawk flew back. He flew near the green eyed girl and scratched her shoulder. She hissed at this and roared.

"F&!$% ?! HAWK!" Haruka foulmouthed the animal and Sora covered his face with his hand whilst shaking his head.

"Swearin' Princess." Mushu snickered and Haruka pouted at him with a glare.

"Don't make me start with you!" She growled and he gulped.

* * *

They got to the cave and were strangely separated from Donald and Goofy. They had to fight many Heartless together, but it was mostly Ping. When they were finished, Haruka looked around. It was as if she was transported to the Secret Place.

She walked up to the wall and touched the wall. The Princess felt her heart ache and the warm tears started to brim her eyes as she held a serious face.

_Hey, come on follow me." They ran into the cave again and got to the end of the cave. Riku picked up a pair of sharp rocks and gave a rock to Haruka. "Let's engrave our names onto the wall. You write my name and I'll write yours." She nodded and wrote his name on the left side. Riku wrote his best friend's name on the right side. Then he told her to write best and he wrote friends. It looked a little like this:_

_Riku Haruka Best Friends _

"_I Riku will take on oath to always be your best friend no matter what. I will promise to never slap you and comfort you. I will always save you whenever you're in trouble. I will be there to wipe away those tears." _

Haruka fell onto her knees and started to sob quietly into her palms. Sora saw her and his eyebrows furrowed together. Slowly he walked up to his dear friend and placed his hand onto her shoulder. She stopped sobbing and wiped her tears away trying to look as if nothing happened. Haruka stood up and turned to Sora.

"Haruka, you okay?" He asked and she nodded with teary eyes. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her chin; she needed to stay strong. She couldn't be weak like before and listened to Cloud's words.

"_Be strong if you want to survive."_

'I have to stay strong for my friends, my family, Riku and…Vanitas. They're all waiting for me. But I won't let Riku be my weakness! My friends are my strength and I'm theirs!' She thought and walked off.

"We better report back to Shang." Ping said and they left the cave. They got back to where they were supposed to meet up with the Captain at a snowy area but their eyes widened. Everything was destroyed and there were a few bodies on the ground. Haruka looked around with a shocked look and covered her mouth.

"Captain!" They heard Ping exclaim and rushed to where they were. He had a wound on his left side.

"Don't overdo it Captain." Sora said.

"It's just a scratch." Shang mumbled and kneeled to the ground.

"_**A scratch? Pfft! It's more than that. You're injured Captain." **_Haru said.

"Who did this? Where did they go?" Ping asked.

"Towards the summit." Shang answered.

"_**We need to stop them or else they'll cause havoc everywhere. They're dangerous! What we need to do is fight! Who's with me?" **_

"I am!" Sora smiled.

"We are!" Donald and Goofy jumped.

"Count me in!" Ping said.

"Me too, I may be injured, but I'll fight!" Shang muttered.

"We will too."

"Yeah!" Other soldiers started to appear and join in. Haru smirked at this and nodded.

"_**Excellent, we're gonna need all the support and soldiers we need. Come on, let's go." **_Haruka led them towards the summit.

They went to the summit and stood together.

"If we die, we die for honour." Shang said and Haru growled at this.

'I'm not going to die on everyone! I'm not going to go through that again!' She thought and there he was; Shan-Yu standing on the summit, with his Hawk on his shoulder. Then behind him were many Heartless. Shang and his soldiers were shocked; they didn't expect these kinds of enemies.

"_**They're called Heartless. You're weapons will affect them so don't worry." **_Haru stated.

"ATTACK!" Shan-Yu shouted and this echoed. The Heartless started making their way towards them and Haru's Keyblade appeared.

"_**My Magnificent Light, let's do this!" **_She muttered and they started running towards the enemies. They started to fight the Heartless and it was tough.

Haru noticed a large amount of Heartless hovering over a person, and then she saw brown spiky hair.

"_**SORA!"**_ Haru yelled and swinging her Keyblade at them.

"_**GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM!" **_Haru took Sora's hand and pulled him up.

"Haru! You're hurt." He said.

"_**Come on let's go!" **_She didn't let him whine at her and they fought the Heartless again.

"YOU MISSED! HOW CAN YOU MISS?! HE WAS STRAIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" They heard Mushu yell and there was a boom. Haru and Sora looked up to see snow falling from a mountain.

"Uh-oh." Sora and the Princess said in unison. They turned around and Haru looked at Sora.

"_**Sora, run now!" **_ He started to make a run for it and she looked around to see some soldiers frozen with fear and shock.

"_**Come on everyone! Run for your life! Chop-chop! We haven't got all day!" **_She barked and was the last to run. Sora and Ping turned to see Haru running.

"Haru!" Ping yelled.

"_**I'll be fine. Find somewhere safe! Protect the soldiers!"**_ She said and tripped. Sora gasped at this and made sprinted to her. He picked her up in a piggy back and started running. The brown haired boy fell and Haru quickly got up.

"_**Come on!"**_ She said and took his hand. They were running towards the mountain's edge and the brown haired boy noticed that his friend was going to fall down the mountain. So he pulled her back and skidded. Haru's green eyes widened and she gulped. Sora was hanging off the mountain and she gripped her fists.

"_**Sora!" **_She ran to the mountain's edge and saw him gripping with one hand. He let go and she just about caught his hand.

"Haru…" He mumbled.

"Sora, don't let go. We can do this, just hang onto my hand!" She said.

"It won't hold us-" She grinded her teeth together.

"Sora, say one more word and I'll punch you." The Princess growled. His hand was slowly slipping out of hers and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Haru, I can't! I can't hang on much longer."" He said.

"No! You can Sora! I need you to hang on. Please do it for me." Haruka begged and pulled him up with both her hands. She used all her strength and he got onto the mountain again. Haruka smiled at this but then her eyes widened.

Suddenly, she lost balance and now she gripped onto the edge of the mountain. Sora was panting and he turned around. His blue eyes were the size of plates and he yelled.

"HARU!" Slowly, one by one her fingers were slipping away and her arm was really hurting her.

"Sora…" She said with and stared into his eyes. The tears fell down Sora's cheeks and he shook his head.

"No." He held onto her hand but it was still slipping away.

"I'm sorry…" She squeaked and he felt like someone stabbing his heart a million times. She closed her eyes and it was as if she lost consciousness. Haruka's hand finally let go and he yelled.

"HARUUUUUUUU!" Sora's voice echoed throughout the mountains and Ling, Yao, Shin-Po and the others came. They tied a rope to a rock and threw the other end for Haru to hold onto. Sora was about to jump with her, but Ping and Goofy held her back.

"NO, LET ME GO! HARU NEEDS ME! I WANT TO BE WITH HARU!" He yelled and cried. He stopped shouting and they let go of him. He fell to his knees and gripped onto his fists. Sora was trembling all over as the tears never stopped falling. Now, his heart was broken.

* * *

Oh no! What now? Please review and thank you so much for reading!

~Parisa01


	22. Chapter 22: The truth and traitors

A/N: I am not Parisa; it's only my pen name!

Parisa: Sorry for not updating everyone! I've been so busy with college!

Sora: Aw, I bet you're tired!

Parisa: Yeah I am, not to mention stressed.

Sora: You should really take a break; I'm really worried about you. I mean **we're **really about you.

Parisa: Wait, are you…worried about…me?

Sora: Heh, uh yeah! *scratches the back of his head and blushes*

Parisa: Thanks…Sora *smiles and kisses his cheek*

Kairi: What the hell is going on here?!

Haruka: Kairi, why don't you leave Sora alone! And this is none of your business.

Kairi: Haruka, I have the right to know!

Haruka: Oh no you don't Little Miss I'm so pure and innocent.

Sora: *whispers* Hey, let's go away from here. *holds out hand*

Parisa: Oh, okay. *takes his hand and they walk off*

Kairi: What did you call me, Little Miss attention seeking by sacrificing her heart?!

Haruka: Oh you've gone too far!

Riku: Haruka, calm down, come on let's go! *pulling her away*

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 22: The truth and traitors_

It was completely quiet all except for the soft wind howling. Ling turned to the rope and saw that it was completely straight and trembling a bit; as if someone was holding onto it. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Guys, pull the rope, come on!" He called out and he, Shin-Po, Yao and others started to pull the rope. Then they heard someone got onto the mountain. When they looked at him, he was wearing a black coat. He had silver hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a blindfold.

"Organisation XIII!" Donald growled inaudibly and Sora held him back. The brown haired boy squinted and gasped. In the mysterious person's arms was Haruka still unconscious. They stared at him as slowly walked closer to the group. He placed the Princess turned soldier onto the ground in front of Sora and kept his hand on her cheek. After a few seconds he got up and walked past Sora. It was quiet again and just as the mysterious hero was about to leave Sora broke the silence.

"Wait!" He shouted but didn't face the one who saved his friend.

"Why did you save Haru?" Sora growled and the saviour went quiet at this. The brown haired boy turned to him but the silver haired young man in black didn't respond. His hands started to tremble; he gulped at this unable to respond and walked away.

"Mm" She groaned and Sora turned to her. He kneeled down next to her and held her hands.

"Haru! Haru, open your eyes. Look at me." He said and she opened her green eyes. She saw Sora smiling at her.

"I'm not dead." She whispered.

"No." Haru sat up and squeezed onto Sora's hand.

"_**Sora, I know that someone saved me**_. _**Tell, me who saved me?" **_She asked.

"I don't know. He didn't really say anything." Sora mumbled.

"_**Did he have black hair?" **_

"Uh, no." Sora replied and she nodded. She stood up and Ping walked up to her.

"Haru, are you okay?" Ping asked and Haru nodded with a thumbs up.

"_**Yup!" **_She grinned and then suddenly Ping gripped onto her own shoulder.

"Mulan, are you okay?!" Mushu exclaimed and Haru's eyes widened as her breath hitched at her throat.

"Yeah it's just…a…scratch." Mulan realised what the dragon said.

"Mulan, a woman?" Shang asked and she shut her eyes. Haru covered her mouth and felt the tears burning her eyes.

"No, it can't be." Shang growled and took her by the wrist.

"Who are you really?!" Mulan opened her eyes and glared at her Captain.

"My name is Mulan and talk to me with respect!" Shang took her hairband off and revealed to everyone that she was indeed a woman.

"Respect?! You just impersonated a soldier. You don't deserve any respect at all. You've brought dishonour on your family's name!" He pushed her and she fell onto the snow. Haru felt like killing Shang because of this. She rushed to Mulan's side and placed her hands onto her shoulders.

"The punishment for high treason and dishonouring the army… is death." The Princess' emerald eyes widened and she stood in front of Mulan defending her.

"_**You're not going to lay a finger on her." **_

"Get out of my, what! Haru, why would a noble soldier like you be defending this traitor?" Her blood was boiling and she was fighting the urge to not kill Shang. Sora looked at her whilst shaking his head. Then Haru turned to Mulan and then to Shang.

"_**It's because…"**_ Haru lifted her hands to her hairband and took it out. Her long vibrant red curls fell to her sides and danced in the faint breeze.

"Because I am a woman myself." Haruka said and their eyes widened at this. But Shang's dark eyes burned with fury.

"Traitor!" He barked at her and she lost it.

"THAT'S HARUKA TO YOU MISTER!" She roared and nearly jumped on him to beat him up. But the Captain punched her. Haruka fell onto the floor and the blood dripped onto the white snow. She touched the side of her mouth which was bleeding. She glanced at Sora with a begging look; a look begging him not to say a word. His bottom lip quivered and he nodded.

Mulan placed her hands onto the red haired girl's shoulder.

"Haruka, are you okay?" She looked at Mulan and nodded with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you insolent traitor! Your parents should be so ashamed of having a daughter like you." Haruka felt her heart rip apart and she gasped.

"You must be a disgraceful regretful daughter for your parents." Those words echoed into her mind and she closed her eyes. She felt like her whole world was becoming a disaster. Haruka covered her face and sobbed her heart out.

"Move out everyone." Shang yelled and left. The soldiers followed, but Ling, Yao, Shin-Po, Donald, Goofy and Sora stared at them. After this they started to walk away too, but Sora felt mixed emotions of sadness, anger and sympathy.

Mulan wrapped her arms around Haruka and pulled her closer to her. The green eyed Princess cried on her friend's shoulder.

When Haruka stopped crying she pulled away from Mulan. The Princess stood up and sniffed as she wiped the tears away with her wrist.

"I don't deserve to wear this anymore." She took off all her armour to reveal her usual attire. She folded it neatly and gave it to Mulan.

"Thank you for everything you've done Princess." Haruka shook her head at this.

"No, you shouldn't be thanking me. You're my friend, Mulan call me Haruka. I just…" She placed her hand onto her heart with a smile as a tear fell down her cheek.

"…Followed my heart." Haruka giggled and hugged herself. She started to shiver and feel extremely cold. Mulan whistled and Khan came running. She took the blanket and gave it to Haruka.

"Here, this will keep you warm." The Princess smiled and covered herself with the blanket. They sat around and Mushu told the truth about how he wasn't a family guardian. Mulan and Haruka accepted this and the dark haired woman realised that she didn't want to save her father; she wanted to prove that she could do anything that her heart would want to.

Haruka just hugged her knees as she stared at the ground. Tears fell down her pink cheeks and she sniffed.

"I…" She begun and Mushu looked up at her.

"Don't tell me you're not a Princess." He mumbled.

"Mushu!" Mulan growled.

"I…have never met my parents since I was a baby. If they saw me now, I don't know what they would think of me…" Haruka muttered.

"I bet…" Mushu jumped onto her knees and lifted her face with a smile. She looked at him with an emotionless blank face.

"I bet they would be so proud to have such a daughter like you because you're unique." Haruka smiled at this and giggled.

"I bet if they did know me, I would be a real pain in the neck."

"You got that right. But you ain't that bad." Mushu said and they stood up.

"Come on, let's go home." Mulan mumbled.

'Mulan, you're lucky to have a home. My home, my Radiant Garden is still out there.' Haruka thought. They were walking north until Mulan and Haruka noticed something from the corner of their eyes.

Then they heard a Hawk; Shan-Yu's Hawk!

"The feather butt!" Haruka gasped and they saw Shan-Yu pop out of the snow. He was staring at the direction east; the Imperial City. Mulan picked up her sword and got onto Khan. Haruka took the blanket off her and placed her crown on her head.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Mushu asked.

"Well we have to do something." Mulan said.

"Yeah, Mushu! People's lives are at stake!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow, LIKE DAISIES!" Mushu shouted.

"Mushu!" Mulan and Haruka warned in unison.

"Are we in this together or not?" The dark haired woman asked.

"Mushu, you wanna kick butt too?" Haruka asked with a smirk on her face. Mushu smiled at this and jumped.

"Now let's kick some Hunnybuns!"

"That's the spirit Mushu! We got loads of kicking ass to do." Mushu hopped on Mulan's shoulder and Haruka sat behind her on the horse.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	23. Chapter 23: Honour and gift

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 23: Honour and gift_

They got to the Imperial City and there were so many people celebrating the soldiers return. Haruka and Mulan ran through the courtyard.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted.

"Sora!" Haruka called out and only the brown haired boy turned to them but the Captain didn't.

"Shan-Yu, he's heading this way!" Mulan said.

"And why should I believe you two this time?" Haruka pouted at this and glared at him.

"Hey! I'm a Princess so I don't lie, well sometimes I do." Shang's eyebrow twitched at this.

"But what I'm trying to say is that Mulan and I wouldn't lie about something so serious like this. You need to believe us." Haruka explained.

"Give me one good reason why I should." Shang countered back and Haruka placed her hand onto her heart.

"Because…millions of people's lives are at risk!" Haruka shouted and Shang turned to her.

They heard a Hawk and looked up.

"Look its feather butt!" She shouted and pointed at it. Shang stared at her as if she was mentally disturbed.

"Shan-Yu's Hawk man!" She said and he gasped. He looked around and they finally saw him on the roof of the Palace. The Hawk landed on his shoulder and the Hun jumped off the roof.

"Guard the Palace! Don't let the Emperor get hurt!" The Captain shouted out and turned to the exit to the other _'soldiers'_.

"That's an order!" They turned into Heartless and Haruka wasn't afraid anymore. She stood there with her famous war face on. Mulan, Haruka and Sora stood in front of their Captain with weapons in their hands.

"Uh, we'll defend the courtyard you take care of the Emperor." Sora said.

"That's an order!" Donald jumped.

"Get your butt kicking ass in that Palace Shang, or so help me I'll throw you in there myself!" Haruka threatened and he ran off. People started screaming and the Princess looked around.

"Everyone calm down! Stand back and don't go any closer to them!" She shouted out and they listened. Parents held onto their children and Haruka smiled at this. They started to fight the Heartless around them and succeeded, mostly because of Mulan's excellent fighting.

They ran to the gates and saw Shan-Yu with his sword towards the Emperor.

"One more move and you'll be tonight's dinner, Shan Yu!" She growled and he looked at them. They all glared at him with bitter hatred. He was caught off guard and Shang jumped in with a high kick. Haruka felt like cheering for him but then wouldn't have been a good time.

Shang helped the Emperor into the Castle and, Ling and Yao closed the humungous doors. Mulan, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Haruka stood in front of the doors protecting the Palace.

"It all ends here!" Mulan growled.

"Right here." Sora muttered and Haruka blushed at this.

'Damn, Sora sounds pretty attractive when he's pissed off!' She thought but shook her head.

"You're gonna get you butt kicked so bad that you'd never step foot here!" She said and the Hawk landed on his shoulder. He smirked evilly at them and dark clouds surrounded him; the darkness. Haruka gasped at this and gulped. Then she closed her eyes and her grandmother's words repeated in her mind.

"_This is why you shouldn't be afraid of the darkness. Even in the deepest of darkness, there will always be a light to guide you no matter what. Remember, believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you."_

She opened her emerald green eyes and they got ready for the fight. They started to engage in battle and Mulan fought really well.

"Go on Mushu!" Haruka cheered and the dragon blew balls of fire to weaken their enemy.

"Sora!" She called out and held her Keyblade in front of her. Sora joined his weapon and he and Haruka shouted.

"LIGHT!" Multiply shots of light started to come out of their Keyblades which hit Shan-Yu.

Haruka looked down at her bracelet and saw the Ruby gem glowing. She raised an eyebrow at this; usually it wouldn't glow like this.

"Huh?" She asked and suddenly from her bracelet shot a hit with immense power of light with the main colour being red. Shan-Yu yelled at this and it weakened him.

The evil Hun roared with rage and swung his sword at her shoulder. Haruka screamed out of immense pain as she felt the sharp metal slicing through her skin. She fell to the ground and gripped onto her bleeding right shoulder.

Shan-Yu stood a fair distance from her and smirked. He started to laugh. Haruka growled at this.

"What's so damn funny?" She hissed.

"When I'm finished, I'll take that necklace." She rolled her green eyes at this.

"Pfft, like you're going to get it. Be my guest and kill me, if you can." She smirked.

"Shut your mouth!" Shan-Yu roared and just as he was about to ran at her, Mulan and Sora stood in front of her.

"You're not going to hurt Princess Haruka, Shan-Yu." Mulan warned.

"Shan-Yu, don't even think about killing my dearest friend. I won't lose her again!" The red haired teenager smiled at this with a tear falling down her cheek. Sora and Mulan started to fight Shan-Yu.

"Princess!" Donald exclaimed and ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a curious face.

"You're shoulder! It's bleeding." He pointed out the obvious and she turned to her shoulder. So much blood was flowing out. Donald summoned his staff and cured her arm. There was no blood anymore but there was a large scar.

Shan-Yu fell onto the ground and Haruka jumped onto Sora's back.

"Sora!" She giggled and he turned to her. She got off his back and gave him the thumbs up.

"You're okay!" He sighed with relief and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Sora, I wasn't going to bleed to death, now was I?" She asked and turned to Mulan.

"Haruka, I'm glad you're alright." She said and Haruka grinned.

"You were awesome! You're so strong and brave! I'm so proud of you Mulan!" She exclaimed and hugged her. Mulan giggled at this and hugged her back.

They pulled away and Haruka turned to Mushu.

"You kicked those Hunnybuns Mushu!" She laughed.

"Now that's what I call burning some Hunnybun! Aw yeah, Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute! I'm the best! Mushu's the best!" He practically skipped around.

* * *

"Fa Mulan, I heard a great deal about you." The Emperor glared at her. She, Sora, Haruka, Donald and Goofy stood in front of the Emperor. Mulan gulped and stepped forward.

"You stole your father's armour, ran away from home, and impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army and dishonoured your family name."

"We get the picture!" Sora said and Haruka elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sora, some respect would be nice." She muttered and he groaned quietly in pain.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"You're a young woman and in the end…" Haruka furrowed her eyebrows at this and Sora held her wrist stopping her from saying or doing anything. Donald frowned and shook his head.

"….You have saved us all." The Emperor finished and Haruka grinned widely as she whistled.

"GO MULAN!" She cheered and everyone started clapping and cheering. She blushed at this and Sora, Donald, Goofy and Haruka started to celebrate too.

"Silence everyone." The Emperor said with an emotionless face and it was completely quiet. Haruka turned to him and he furrowed his eyebrows at her. The red haired teen walked up to him and bowed down onto her knees.

"Emperor." She mumbled and he placed his hands onto her shoulders carefully.

"Stand up child." He said and she got up. She looked at him like a curious child and bowed down before her.

"Princess Haruka, Princess of Light and Darkness." Her green eyes widened at this and she shook her head.

"Please, don't bow down to me. You're much more powerful than me and you're an Emperor." He stood up straight and she sighed.

"Forgive me, Emperor. I too played in this charade because I wanted to help Mulan." She mumbled and looked down. The Emperor placed his hands on her cheeks and she looked up at him.

"And that's what you did, Princess." He took off a necklace and clasped it around her neck instead. She took the necklace which had a large Ying and Yang pendant on it.

"I can see that that your heart is balance with both light and darkness, my dear." He said and she smiled at this.

"Thank you, Emperor." She mumbled.

"Your parents should be extremely proud of you; you have brought honour to your parents." Her smile dropped into a woeful one and she looked down.

"My parents are not with me…" She said and Shang gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka." He apologised and Haruka turned to him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it Shang. You don't have to apologise, I'll stay strong for them."

"Captain Li!" The Emperor called.

"Sir." He walked up to Mulan and gave her Shan-Yu's sword.

"Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China." The Emperor said and Haruka went to stand next to Sora.

"Thank you." Mulan smiled.

"Mulan." Shang said.

"Yes?"

"Sora."

"Sir!"

"Donald."

"Uh-huh."

"Goofy."

"Yes sir!"

"Your highness, Princess Haruka." The said girl rolled her eyes at this.

"Yo." She mumbled.

"Thank you." He said.

"_Thank you_? Is that all there is to say, Captain?" The Emperor asked.

"If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, bravest woman of China, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" He started to laugh and Haruka grinned at this.

"Oooooohhh, Shang has a crush!" She teased and Mulan giggled at this.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sora smiled at Mulan.

"Me too!" Haruka raised her hand in the air with a smile. Mulan turned to the two teenagers and smiled at them.

"Thanks for everything Sora. And thank you Princess, oh I mean, Haruka." She said.

"Now they _**GOTTA **_let me go back bein' a guardian! They _**GOTTA**_!"

"Wait Mushu, we thought you already were a guardian." Goofy scratched the back of his head.

"What? Oh, no, no, don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians."

"You tricked us!" Sora shook his fist at him and started to run after him. Haruka laughed at this and followed her friend. She held him back by jumping onto his back and telling him to leave Mushu alone.

Suddenly, Shan-Yu's sword started to glow and Mulan let go of it. The sword emitted a light and floated in the air. Haruka got off Sora's back and looked at it.

"Hey Sora, look!" She said and the said boy turned around.

"Huh?" He asked and she turned to him with a smile.

"Sora, do the honours." She mumbled and he stared into her eyes. His Keyblade appeared in his hands and he nodded. Sora pointed his weapon at the floating sword and thin ray of light shot at a keyhole.

"Okay!" Donald exclaimed.

"I think it's time we better get going." Goofy stated.

"You shall be missed." The Emperor said and they turned to him. Sora rubbed his cheek and Haruka felt like hugging the living life at him.

"Can we come back to visit?" He asked innocently.

"Of course!" Mulan said.

"We will be looking forward to your return." Shang mumbled.

"Now you two play nice!" Sora teased.

"Yeah, behave the both of you!" Haruka warned.

"Same goes to you two." Ling said and her face turned red.

"Yeah, you two are going to be man and wife soon." Sora gulped at Yao's comment. Mulan, Shang and especially Mushu were completely shocked.

"Wait, you two are…" Mushu muttered and they shook their heads.

"Noit'snotlikethatwearen'tengaged!" They spoke fast in unison.

"Uhhhh…" They slurred and Haruka started to explain how it happened. Then they all understood. Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy were about to walk off but Mulan called out the Princess' name.

"Haruka, wait!" They turned around and Mulan ran up to them.

"What's wrong, Mulan?" Haruka asked.

"I found something in the armour that you wore. I think the guy who saved you placed it in your pocket."

Mulan took out something small and held it out. They all looked at pendant of half a paopu fruit. The red haired girl tilted her head to the side and took it. She took a close look at it and her face went pink and her green eyes brimmed with tears.

"There's a legend about this star shaped fruit. It's called a Paopu fruit. The old legend about the Paopu fruit was that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." She explained and attached the pendant to her bracelet.

"That's so sweet." Mulan said.

"Someone's got a secret admirer." Mushu teased and Goofy and Donald started snickering.

"I think he likes you." Sora mumbled with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Probably, but wherever he is, I know that he cares about me a lot. My life is indebted to him and I'll find him. I'll thank him; I know he's out there!" Haruka said as she looked up at the midnight sky, scattered with stars and she smiled.

* * *

Awwww! She's got a secret admirer! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	24. Chapter 24: Strange

Parisa: Hey Haru, you okay?

Haruka: Oh yeah, thanks. *sighs*

Parisa: You should ignore what Kairi said! *Haruka frowns*. I know who will make you happy!

Haruka: Riku?

Parisa: Nope!

Haruka: *raises eyebrow* Who?

Parisa: Oh I'll just go and tell him. *leaves*

Haruka: I wonder who'll make me happy. *waits for five minutes*

Vanitas: Haruka…

Haruka: *eyes widen and turned around*Vanitas, is that…really you?

Vanitas: It's me, Haruka. *opens his arms for her*

Haruka: VANITAS! *runs and jumps into his arms*

Vanitas: I've missed you so much, my little Haruka.

Haruka: I missed you too, Vanitas. Don't ever leave me again!

Vanitas: I won't, I promise. *kisses her forehead and hugs her*

Haruka: Oh I'm happy to see you're okay, Vanitas!

Vanitas: I am too, Haruka. I'll always be by your side, forever and always.

Parisa: So sweet…she makes him happy and he makes her happy too...

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 24: Strange _

They ended up at Beast's Castle. It was a bit dark and very chilly. Haruka walked next to Sora and shivered as she hugged herself.

"This place gives me the chills." She mumbled.

"Are you cold or scared, Haruka?" Sora asked and she looked at him.

"Both!" She said and they stopped walking.

"Hey what is this place?" Sora asked.

"It's huge!" Donald said.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy added.

"You can say _**that**_ again." Haruka mumbled.

"I wonder who lives here." Sora said and then there was a loud and spine chilling roar. They jumped at that and Haruka jumped onto Sora.

"EEEEEEPPPP!" She squeaked and trembled.

"What was that?!" She asked shakily.

"Hey, does anybody else recognise that?" Goofy asked and then there was another roar. The Princess squeezed onto Sora tightly and he smiled.

"Hey! That's the Beast. This feels a lot like déjà vu, with Haruka jumping onto me." He laughed and she got off him. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, it's not funny." She mumbled.

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy suggested and Haruka sensed something wrong in the Castle; darkness. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed.

"Heartless!" Then Donald pointed.

"Look, come on!" He said and they ran behind him.

They entered a very homely and comfortable room with a fireplace. Donald and Haruka's eyes fell onto this glowing rose in a glass. The duck was making his way towards it and the Princess shook her head at this.

"Uh, Donald…" Suddenly a Heartless appeared in front of the rose.

"Found the Heartless!" Donald shouted out. Then a few more Heartless appeared around Haruka and Sora. Their Keyblades appeared in their hands and they got ready to fight. As they defeated the Heartless more and more would reappear again. Haruka and Sora were growing very tired and their stamina was decreasing.

The Heartless were starting to corner them near the rose and Sora growled.

"Oh come on! Enough already!" He said.

"Somebody help us!" Donald yelled and then the doors were slammed open. Haruka looked up and saw the Beast. When the others saw him they were happy, but the Princess wasn't. She could tell that something wasn't right with him. The Beast threw the Heartless and Haruka could feel a fearful and raging aura from him.

"Just in time!" Sora said with a wide grin and the red haired girl gasped at this.

"Sora-" But she was too late, the Beast pushed him onto the ground. Haruka ran to his side and held his hand.

"You okay, Sora?" She asked and the Beast pushed Donald and Goofy out of the way too. They looked at him and Haruka was pissed off.

"What's gotten into you?!" She growled but he didn't react to this. The Beast picked up the rose like a precious child and left the room like a zombie. They got up and walked up to the door.

"Gee, do you think he forgot about who we are?" Goofy asked and Haruka shook her head.

"Goofy, something's not right here. And something's not right with the Beast." She said.

"What do you mean, Haru?" Sora asked.

"I felt something when he entered the wrong. There was an aura that wasn't right, but I can't quite make out what it is." She answered.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald grumbled.

"I don't think that's the same Beast we knew a year ago, Donald." Haruka said with a frown.

_Haruka's POV:_

We went into the Entrance Hall again and Goofy said that Belle might have been there. So we decided to go and ask her what may have happened to the Beast. I seriously didn't like the way he pushed Sora out of the way like that. We went up the stairs whilst fighting the Heartless again and got to this hallway.

Sora hushed us and tiptoed to a door. I face palmed myself and shook my head; he was still as childish as ever! Donald stood a fair distance away from the door and me and Sora called out his name trying to stop him. But he ran through the door and just as he was about to push it open, someone from inside the room opened it.

I couldn't help myself from snickering as Donald grumbled.

"Who opened the door?" We looked up to see an extremely beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes; it was that same Princess who turned into a…heartless. I felt goose bumps but swallowed the feat and shook my head; I had to be brave!

"Oh I'm so happy you're here!" Belle said, lifted Donald up and hugged him.

"Sora! Goofy!" She said and I don't think she noticed me.

"Put me down, put me down!" Donald said and she placed him down. Belle looked at me and smiled.

"Rin!" She exclaimed and my eye twitched; oh not this again!

"No, Belle! This is Haruka." Sora corrected.

"Yeah, I'm Haruka not Rin." I said.

"Are you…Haruka…Princess Haruka, the Princess of Light and Darkness?" The brown haired woman asked and I nodded.

"Bingo!" I smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Belle started to tell us about how the Beast was acting weirdly; damn I knew it! The weird thing was that he locked his own servants in dungeon! Talk about cruel! But the Beast was never like that before, he wasn't cruel; in fact the Beast had a heart of gold! Belle also said that the servants would know what's wrong with him.

* * *

So, we made our way to the West Wing of the Castle to seek out this dungeon where the servants were locked up. We got to this grand long hall and were looking for a way to get to the undercroft.

"Hey look!" I said as I pointed at something down the hallway. We walked towards it and when I saw what it was my eyebrow twitched; a closet?

Sora cracked his knuckles and placed his hand onto the closet side. He started to push the large closet out of the way and I grinned at this.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" I cheered quietly was punching my fist in the air. He glanced at me and winked. My heart skipped a few beats at this and I knew that my cheeks were on fire; what was he doing? He finally pushed the closet out of the door.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed and we saw a door.

"_**DO YOU MIND?**_" We heard a woman shout and turned to the closet. My eyes widened at this and I knew for sure that the colour from my face disappeared. I thought my heart stopped beating. The closet, it had eyes and it spoke!

"What's wrong with you? Never seen a talking wardrobe before?" She asked me and I was even more freaked out.

_Sora's POV: _

Haruka literally fell to the ground unconscious. I couldn't help but smile; poor Haru. She was so freaked out that she fainted. I started to push the wardrobe again and she finally got out of the way.

I wrapped my arm around Haruka's waist and took her arm. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and balanced her onto me. My friend's head fell onto my shoulder and I blushed at this with a smile. I started to talk to the wardrobe and it was her friends that were trapped in the dungeon. Apparently, the Beast used to be a Prince but an enchantress put a spell on them.

We went through the door and Haruka was starting to wake up.

"Hmmm…" She opened her green eyes and looked at me.

"Haru, you okay?" She pulled away from me and stretched.

"Y-yeah! It was all a dream." Haruka mumbled and I smiled at her.

_Normal POV: _

"So this must be it." Sora said as they stared at a silver door with an odd design on it.

"Yeah, the dungeon." Haruka added. Donald walked up to the door. He placed his ear against the door and it illuminated. The duck shrieked and stepped back. The design on the door turned into a Thresholder Heartless and Donald froze.

"Donald!" Haruka exclaimed and ran up to him. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her. Her Magnificent Light appeared in her hand and just as the Heartless was about to hit them both she blocked the attack with her Keyblade. Haruka jumped back and let go of Donald.

"You okay?" Haruka asked and he nodded. Two other Heartless appeared next to the Thresholder Heartless.

"Donald, Goofy you two fight those Heartless individually. Me and Sora will take on that one!" Haruka said and they nodded. I looked at Sora and we smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Yup, let's kick some Heartless butt!" She cheered and they fought the Thresholder Heartless.

"LIGHT!" Haruka yelled and joined the tip of her Keyblade with her necklace. A bright light was emitted from her necklace. When the light dimmed down, the Heartless turned into smoke and a dark cloud came out of the door. It floated and disappeared. Haruka was on one knee and she panted.

"Damn, that took a hell lot of energy out of me." She hissed and Sora walked up to her.

"Haruka, are you okay?" He asked concerned and she smiled weakly at him.

"Y-yeah." The red haired girl stood up but her legs felt like jelly. Her knees buckled and the brown haired teen wrapped his arms around her.

"Careful!" He helped her stand up and took out a potion from his pocket.

"Sora, that's yours. You don't have to give it to me, what if you need it?" She asked but he shook his head at this with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Haruka." He gave the potion to her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sora." Sora shook his head vigorously.

"You know you don't have to thank me." He said and she drank the potion. In no more than a few seconds, it kicked in and she felt so much better.

* * *

They entered a small dungeon but didn't see anyone there which was odd.

"There's nobody here." Sora stated.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked.

"Oh, well that's great!" Haruka said sarcastically.

"Did someone say rescue?" They heard a voice with French accent say and the Princess blinked at this.

"Shh, keep quiet, it might be _**them**_." Another voice said and the green eyed girl's eye twitched; where were these voices coming from?

"Oh they look like nice boys to me." A woman said. "And that girl looks like such a lovely girl. Look, she has a crown too! She must be a Princess!" Haruka was sweating like a sinner in a church as she looked around. All she saw was a clock on a chair, a candle on another and a teapot and cup on a final chair.

"We are nice! We're your friends." Goofy called out.

"Yeah, Belle sent us to find you." Sora added.

What Haruka saw next made her eyes widened like plates and it was as if they were bulging out of her eye sockets. Her jaw hit the ground as she watched the clock, candle; teapot and cup jump down from their chair and made their way towards the four friends.

"Woooooow!" Donald, Goofy and Sora slurred but Haruka's expression didn't move. Slowly, she thought she was seeing things or most likely she was going mad.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, that's Goofy and that girl over there is Haruka." Sora said.

_THUD!_ Slowly they turned around and saw Haruka on the ground unconscious again.

"You're highness!" Donald and Goofy rushed to her side and Sora smiled at this.

"Oh no, is she alright?" The teapot asked.

"Don't worry; she just fainted that's all. She'll be up and going in no time!" Sora grinned.

* * *

Please review and thank you so much for reading (and the reviews, you guys are awesome!) OMG, I got Kingdom Hearts 1.5 remix (in English obviously) and it's like I'm addicted to it! By far best game ever!

~Parisa01


	25. Chapter 25: Pain and promise

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 25: Pain and promise  
_

Haruka opened her eyes and sighed with a smile.

"Thank goodness, it was only a dream." Her blurry vision became clear and what she saw first made her face pale. She screamed loudly and Sora felt like his ears were going to bleed any minute. Haruka saw the candle about to kiss her but thankfully she woke up in time. The red haired girl jolted up and gulped.

"Why the jolie princesse has woken up." Lumiere said and she was even more freaked out. She stared at him with wide eyes, as if he was talking in another language.

"W-what the hell is g-going o-on h-here?" She stammered with a pale face. Sora placed his hand onto her shoulder and smiled.

"Well, basically an enchantress came to this Castle and turned the Prince into the Beast and his servants into objects." He tried to summarise it and she stared at him as if he was crazy.

"I think I'm hallucinating, wait what?! The Beast was a Prince?!" She asked not believing a word he said. The brown haired teen nodded at this with a grin.

"Uh-huh." He said.

"Right." Haruka crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"They might think that the Beast might turn into a Heartless." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"WHAT?! I won't let that happen, he's our friend and we need to help." She stood up and said with determination.

The cup hopped up to her and the teapot was in front of Haruka.

"Mama, is she a Princess?" The chipped cup asked and the red haired teen smiled at this.

'Aw, he's so cute!'

"Chip, why don't you ask her yourself?" Mrs Potts said softly.

"But I'm scared." He mumbled and Haruka kneeled to the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me. Come on." She cupped her hands and the cup jumped into her palms.

"What's your name?" She asked in a curiously and she sounded like a 5 year-old.

"My name's Chip." He said optimistically.

"It's nice to meet you Chip, my name's Haruka but you can call me Haru or Ruka for short. Chip, I am a Princess; a Princess of Light and Darkness. I won't hurt you." The little cup started to yawn and the red haired Princess place her new friend next to his mother.

"He's tired. Let him get some rest." She mumbled and stood up next to Sora.

"We should better get going, come on!" Donald said and they started to walk.

"Sometimes you can really act like a Princess, Haru." Sora said and Haruka glared at him.

"And what's _**that**_ supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You know sweet, nice, caring and gentle." The brown haired boy mumbled.

"I take that as an offence." Haruka muttered and Sora laughed nervously at this.

"I can actually sense the sarcasm from what you said." She raised an eyebrow at this.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, Sora. I am seriously offended for you telling me that." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Girls, I seriously don't understand them." Sora said.

"Tell me about it." Donald agreed and Haruka rolled her eyes at this with a huff; men.

* * *

They entered the Undercroft and noticed a few armour in front of an entrance. Haruka gulped at this; where they people or just armour. What was worse was that she felt cold and it was dark and damp.

"Please let our guests pass." Cogsworth stated and the armours stepped aside. Haruka gasped at this and linked arms with Sora.

"Scared much?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut it and keep walking." She mumbled and Sora smiled with pink cheeks. As they walked past the armours, Haruka eyed them out and they did a bow. She laughed nervously and waved a bit.

"Hi…" She mumbled and they went through the entrance. They went into this large secluded place and had to light up a few lanterns to reveal a secret door.

Haruka walked up to a lantern which had clouds of darkness on it. She held her necklace and closed her eyes.

"LIGHT!" The necklace emitted an extremely bright light and all the lanterns lit up.

"Great job, Haru!" Sora said and she turned to him. Haruka grinned at him with the thumbs up.

"So are we all set?" Sora asked.

"Oui. The secret door should open now." Lumiere said. They waited for a few seconds. Haruka placed her hand onto her hip and tapped her foot; she was getting frustrated and impatient.

"But I don't see a door." Goofy finally pointed out.

"And neither do I. Where is it?" Haruka asked.

"Just push that block over there; the one that's sticking out." Cogsworth pointed and Sora walked over to the block on the wall. He pushed it and a brick door opened. Haruka watched wide eyed; everything about this Castle amazed her.

"Well I'll be off then dears. Take care of yourselves now. And Princess, it was nice to meet you." Mrs Potts smiled and Haruka did a little curtsey.

"I must be going as well. Next time, my lovely princess." He kissed her hand and winked at her. Haruka shivered at this and thought it was wrong; a candle having a crush on her. They made their way down the West Hall and entered the Beast's room.

* * *

"Who could ever love a Beast?" A mysterious man asked. He wore a black coat and a hood on.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, bastard?" Haruka growled and they had their weapons in hand.

"See? She has accomplices." The guy said and Haruka's eyebrow twitched.

'This guy talks like he's got something up his butt.' She thought. He raised his arm and there was a force field blocking the magical rose in the glass. He also disappeared.

"Coward." Haruka mumbled.

"Hey Prince." Sora said and the Princess' eyes widened; this wasn't gonna be good. The Beast looked up with rage written all over his face. The Beast roared very loudly and they exclaimed.

"Oh dear, Master!" Cogsworth tried to reason. Haruka sensed the anger coming out from the Beast. He raised his arm and was just about to gash Sora.

"SORA!" She shouted and pushed him out of the way. The Beast gashed her on the arm and she didn't yell. She shut her eyes and grinded her teeth together as the tears fell down her cheeks. She rolled onto the ground and gripped onto her bleeding shoulder.

"Sora, I can't fight. I'm sorry." She whispered and he ran over to her.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I'll fight." He kissed her forehead and turned to the Beast. They kept on fighting him. Haruka and Cogsworth kept on yelling to help the Beast get back into his senses.

"Snap out of it!" Haruka screamed.

"We're your friends! Remember, me and Sora protected you when Riku fought you!" She shouted and after a few minutes, the Beast came to his senses.

"Cogsworth, what happened?" The Beast asked and the clock started to stammer. Haruka got up and ran towards the Beast.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Beast!" She said and his eyes widened when he saw her bleeding shoulder.

"Well you locked everyone in the dungeon." Donald said.

"Haruka, you're bleeding. Who did this to you?" The Beast asked and she winced as the pain increased.

"Don't worry about me." She whispered.

"Tell me! Who did this to you?" He demanded and she looked up at him.

"You weren't in your senses." She mumbled and he gasped. She looked at him seriously.

"Who was that man?" She asked.

"Yeah, the guy in black." Sora added.

"Xaldin, that's his name." The Beast growled and looked at his hands.

"He came from the darkness. He used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do. I could no longer see the truth." He said feeling guilty. He felt someone touch his shoulder and saw Haruka smiling at him.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"Well I'll be. That must be why you threw all your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure you didn't want to hurt 'em, right?" Goofy pointed out.

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" The Beast asked.

"Sure, we know you're good inside." Goofy nodded.

"You might seem to look and sound scary but you've got a heart of gold." Haruka grinned.

"Goofy and the Princess are right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to…" Cogsworth trailed off.

"Belle. I've mistreated her; I've mistreated her and been so selfish." Beast sighed.

"She didn't say that." Sora said.

"She'll never tell anyone about my cruelty. She's too good." Beast mumbled.

"I'm afraid the Master judges himself too harshly." Cogsworth whispered and Haruka gave him a warning glare.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Sora asked.

"He's right. Take it from me, trust me I've been through all this." Haruka said and they looked at her curiously.

"When Riku and I had an argument, all he had to do was come and talk to me. He apologised and that made up for all the mistakes. Since, Belle has a heart of gold, obviously not like me, she'll obviously accept the mistakes you made." Haruka explained.

"But…" The Beast mumbled.

"No buts! We're going with you!" Sora said and the Beast looked at him and Haruka.

"We'll be by your side, like how you were a year ago." She said with a smile. Before they left, Haruka got a bandage wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

They went to Belle's room and saw the wardrobe.

"Make sure you don't faint like last time." Sora whispered and she glared at him. The Beast asked where Belle was and the wardrobe said that she was going after a man in black.

"Holy crap! Where did she go?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Temper, temper and you call yourself a Princess." The wardrobe said and she growled.

"You better keep quiet if you know what's coming." She threatened.

"Come on, we have to go find her." Sora said holding his dear friend back.

* * *

They went downstairs into the Entrance Hall and heard Belle's muffled voice.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

"Belle, where are you?" The Beast shouted.

"Beast! Help, I'm in the ballroom!" She yelled.

They ran into the ballroom and Belle went out onto the balcony.

"I'll be alright." In her hand was the enchanted rose. They saw this massive floating Heartless with chains wrapped around it. The Heartless turned to the group and hit itself onto the ground. The floor started to turn a very dark purple. Donald jumped onto Goofy and Haruka's bright green eyes widened and she gasped.

"Haruka!" Sora exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and she held onto him.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of me. I don't want to lose you again." Sora mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just trust me on this." They stared into each other's eyes. He nodded and he let go of her. The Princess summoned her Keyblade and they got ready to fight the Heartless. It was extremely difficult for them to defeat the Heartless but a few minutes the Heartless was defeated.

The Heartless started to move around and there was a dark smoke surrounding it. After a few moments, that very Heartless they defeated turned into something so much bigger. Haruka turned to Sora who nodded.

"Let's do this, together." She said and they bumped Keyblades. They turned to the Heartless and Haruka smirked.

"You're going down!" She shouted.

They fought like they've never fought before, with determination, courage and strength. This Heartless was full of anger and rage not to mention ten times scarier than the Beast. But Haruka wasn't afraid, for one reason; because she had her friends by her side.

She was panting and the Heartless disappeared. The ballroom became normal again.

"We did it!" Sora jumped.

"So you think." That man in the black coat said and Haruka looked up at him.

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled and just as the Beast was about to attack him, the man disappeared. Sora and Goofy started to tell the Beast about Organisation XIII.

The Princess on the other hand kept on breathing hard. She fell onto her knees and placed her hand onto her heart. Again, it was paining her, not by emotion. It felt like someone was dragging their nails against her heart and ripping it out of her chest. Haruka started to cough and Sora turned to her.

His blue eyes widened and he ran to her side.

"Haruka! What's going on? Are you okay?" She gripped onto his top and took deep breaths until she was okay. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm okay, Sora. Just run out of breath, that's all." She winked and he nodded. Sora helped her up and she dusted her shorts. He held onto her hand tightly and they saw Belle walk in.

"Belle!" The Beast exclaimed and ran up to her. He was silent for a few moments and Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts came in.

"Belle, I'm sorry, I wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you." Haruka smiled at this.

"Aw, that's so sweet." She said and Sora snickered quietly at her.

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologise." Belle said with a smile.

"But I had hoped that you changed a little bit! I wish you could start trusting me." She crossed her arms with a pout and Haruka laughed at that.

"She's just like me, that's for sure."

"You can say that again!" Sora agreed.

Ms Potts and Lumiere started to tell them about the legend of the rose, how true love breaks the spell.

"I HOPE he makes it." Sora said and Haruka elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stop being so pessimistic!" She growled.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Being negative, Roxas." A voice mumbled and they turned around. There was a boy the same age as Haruka, wearing a black coat. He had brown hair and cool grey eyes. The boy looked at Haruka and turned around. The teenager disappeared and they twitched at this.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Beats me." Haruka replied and her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

She lifted her Keyblade in the air and a design of her necklace appeared under her feet. Her hair danced in the wind. Her Keyblade shot a ray of light towards a keyhole which was formed.

She lowered her Keyblade and the Beast walked up to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The gate is open!" Donald jumped and said happily.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy warned.

The Beast looked at Belle who smiled at him. He blushed at this and Haruka giggled.

'Someone's in love.' She sang in her mind.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere said.

"Take care now, dears." Mrs Potts smiled.

"You're welcome here, anytime." Cogsworth stated.

"Wait, Princess Ruka!" Chip came hopping and Haruka kneeled on one knee.

"Chip!" She giggled and picked him up.

"Do you really have to leave?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. My friend Riku is waiting for me and I have to find him. But I promise, I'll be back soon to see you again, 'kay?" She asked.

"Promise?" The little chipped cup pouted.

"It's a promise!" Haruka said and kissed the cup. She placed Chip on the ground and said their goodbye.

"I want a kiss." Sora pouted and she rolled her eyes at this.

'What is this, déjà vu?' She thought but sighed.

Donald, Goofy and no one else wasn't looking and Haruka grabbed Sora's chin. She leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Happy now?" She asked and he nodded without saying a word.

"Good, let's go." She mumbled. Sora's face was the colour of her hair; bright red.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating soon! I want you guys to keep it in mind, the pain Haruka gets in her heart. It'll be useful, because in the story after the next, that's going to get worse. Well no more details! Bye for now!

~Parisa01


	26. Chapter 26: Underworld

Parisa: Hey guys! I'm gonna go straight to the Olympus Coliseum!

Sora: Ooooh, can I come?!

Parisa: *giggles* Sora, I didn't mean it that way!

Sora: But would you come with me to other worlds, if you had the chance?

Parisa: *blushes* I wouldn't mind at all.

Kairi: What the hell is going on here?!

Sora/Parisa: Uhhhhh….

Kairi: You better not be flirting with my guy or else.

Haruka: Or else what, Little Miss Sunshine?

Kairi: I have a Keyblade too you know.

Sora: *whispers* hey wanna ride on a magic carpet with me? We'll explore all the worlds.

Parisa: I'd love it Sora.

Sora: *whistles and the magic carpet appear* Come on Parisa! *pulls her onto the carpet and wraps his arms around her*

Haruka: So what if you have a Keyblade? What are you gonna do?

Vanitas: *walks in and wraps an arm around Haruka's waist* Touch her and I'll kill you.

Kairi: Oh my god! You're cute.

Haruka: Get lost!

Vanitas: If you don't leave when I get to three, I make sure this won't end well.

Kairi: Eeek! RIKU! *runs off*

Haruka: *giggles* We sure showed her!

Vanitas: *high fives her* Yeah, we sure did.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 26: Underworld_

Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy walked around in this dark place. Chills went up and down Haruka's spine and back. Her eyes were wide and she gulped.

"Scared much?" Sora asked.

"Well what do you think?" She asked rhetorically.

"Need me to hold your hand?" He flirted openly.

"No, I'm not a little 5 year-old, Sora." She said.

"Look, there's the way to the Olympus Coliseum!" Donald pointed at a staircase which was glowing with light.

"Maybe we were a bit off." Sora said and they started making their way there. But Haruka stopped and sensed Heartless.

"Wait." She said and grabbed Sora's arm. He turned to her with a questioning look.

Suddenly they heard a woman scream and turned around. They saw a woman with maroon hair tied up with a Greek style light pink dress running from dog type of Heartless. She tripped and the Heartless were on top of her.

"Sora, we need to help her!" Haruka said and they ran up to her. The Heartless ran off and Haruka smirked.

"You okay?" The Princess asked and she nodded. Sora held out his hand for her. The woman looked at his hand suspiciously.

"No, I'm fine don't worry about it." She said and Haruka held out her hand for her.

"Hey, you can trust me; I'm not bad, well not evil all the time." The red haired girl giggled and the woman trusted her. Haruka pulled her up and she let go of her hand. The woman dusted her dress and looked at Sora.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm Sora, he's Donald and that's Goofy." Sora said and the maroon haired damsel in distress turned to Haruka with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Let me guess, you're a Princess." She mumbled and Haruka's eyed widened with delighted.

"Ooooh! How did you know?" The green eyed teen asked curiously. Donald and Sora face palmed and shook their head.

"Yeah, I can tell by that crown you're wearing." The woman said.

"The name's Haruka, but you can call me Haru or Ruka, got it in your head?" The red haired teen tapped the side of her head.

"We wanted to see how Hercules' doing." Sora said.

"You know Wonderboy?" The woman asked.

"Who's Wonderboy?" Haruka tilted her head to the side very confused.

"Hercules!" Sora whispered and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Of course we know him! Cuz we're heroes!" Donald said loud and proud.

"Ya mean junior heroes, Donald." Goofy mumbled.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. The name's Megara, but my friends call me Meg." Megara said.

"Yup, we have a mutual friend!" Haruka pointed out and Sora and Donald stared at her with large eyes. She turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Where did _**that**_ come from?" They asked in unison and Haruka's eyebrow twitched. She pouted adorably at this.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" She countered back.

"Yeah, whatever you say Haru." Sora smirked as he placed his hand behind his head. He laughed at this and she grinded her teeth growled. Haruka walked up to him and punched his head so hard that he fell onto the ground.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and turned to the other with her chin raised. Megara was talking about Hades giving Hercules some enemies which sometimes he can't handle. She said that she was going to ask him to give Herc a breather.

"So you and Hercules are more than friends." Goofy said.

"Uhhhhh…." Meg blushed a million shades of red.

"Oh! Megara and Hercules sittin' on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage!" Haruka sang.

"How old are you by any chance?" Meg asked and Haruka started to count her fingers. After a few minutes she answered.

"16 years, 11 months and 3 weeks old!" She said with a wide smile.

"I bet you've been in love, Ruka." Meg said and Haruka's smile turned into a woeful smile.

"I…" She looked at the ground and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"_What is it Haru?" He mumbled and she looked up into those cyan eyes. He smiled at her with that sweet smile and they were just inches from each other. "Riku…I…" Haruka gulped and she flustered. He cupped her cheek and this made it worse. He gave her that reassuring smile which made everything okay and all the worries or problems disappear. "I lo-"_

She looked up at her and shook her head.

"Forget it." She said whilst shaking her head.

"Don't worry about Hades we'll take care of him. I don't want anything bad to happen to you when going there." Sora said.

"Well, let's keep this whole thing a secret." Meg mumbled quietly.

"Okay!" Sora, Haruka, Donald and Goofy said in unison. They went behind a dark towering door and got to this cave which had many passages. Donald and Goofy were walking in front of Haruka and Sora.

"Hey Haru, are you still mad at me?!" Sora pouted and she ignored him. He wrapped his arms around her arm and hugged it.

"Aw come on Haruka! Why are you getting so emotional?" She sighed at this and turned to him.

"At some point in our lives, we have to get emotional and take things seriously." She mumbled.

"You sound like someone familiar. It's Riku, isn't it?" He asked and she sighed sadly. Sora frowned at this and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" He mumbled and she looked up at him.

"Brighten up! Come on chubby face, smile!" He grinned and she pouted.

"I'm not chubby!" He pinched her cheeks and she giggled at him.

"That's much better." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora! I really needed that." They walked into an open space and saw a man in a black coat with a hood on.

"Organisation XIII." Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. They went deeper and deeper into the caves.

The mysterious hooded man started ran towards Sora. The brown haired boy got his Keyblade in hand ready.

"Run, run away!" The guy said and Sora's eye twitched at this. Haruka was just about to drink some Elixir but the man slapped it out of her hand whilst running off.

"Hey I needed that!" She whined.

"Elixir's very bad for you, don't take it!" The young man warned and he disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"Okay…" Sora slurred.

"Jerk, dropping my Elixir when I needed it." She muttered.

"Princess, do you need some Elixir?" Donald asked and she smiled at him.

"Yes, please Donald. The Heartless are seriously giving me a hard time." She said and he gave her a small vile of Elixir. She drunk it and felt much, much better.

They walked into the Valley of the Dead, which freaked Donald and Goofy out a lot. But Haruka and Sora were not scared at all.

"Hades come out!" The blue eyed teen yelled.

They ran up and there was a stairway. Haruka felt this familiar dark source when she looked up and smirked; Hades.

* * *

_Haruka's POV:_

"HADES!" Donald and I exclaimed.

"You again?!" Hades growled and pushed some dude dressed in red with an extremely large sword to the ground. That devil shot a ball of fire and Sora ran in front of that guy on the floor and my eyes widened; Sora was going to get burnt.

"Blizzard!" I yelled and the fire disappeared by the cold ice.

"Sora, take care of Hades, I'm helping this guy." I said. Sora, Donald and Goofy started to fight Hades. I kneeled onto the ground and shook the dude by the shoulders.

"Hey wake up! This is no time to be sleeping man!" She said and he opened his eyes. He groaned a bit and sat up.

"Something's wrong." Donald exclaimed.

"I feel…funny." Sora stepped back and was about to fall back, but I got up and caught him.

"Sora, stand up, come on!" I ordered and he got onto his feet again.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes, comes with the territory." He laughed and I growled at this. I glared at him and summoned my Keyblade. I rushed to him and swung my Keyblade at him.

"Wait, you can still fight, but why?!" He asked and I smirked at him with a little evil laugh. My necklace was glowing.

"My necklace is glowing; it's the source and balance of my powers. I am Haruka, the Princess of Light and Darkness." She said and his eyes widened. Suddenly I felt someone pull me back.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The guy said to me.

"But we need to talk to Hades." Sora tried to stop.

"Let's go!" He yelled and just as we were about to follow after him, I turned to Hades with a smile.

"Hey baldy!" I said.

"I'm _**NOT**_ bald." He growled.

"Whatever baldy. Remember what you said last time, there was a girl who came here?"

"Yeah, her name was Harumi, what about it?" He asked eying me out.

"Harumi's my older sister, I'ma kick ya ass like she did to you!" I said with the biggest grin! He was getting worked up and shot a ball of fire at me.

"See ya later, baldy!" I giggled and ran off. I ran as fast as I could and it was like I was racing Riku again. Those memories on Destiny Islands with Riku brought a smile to my face.

* * *

Parisa: I would have updated a few hours ago, but I spent 6 hours doing coursework!

Sora: How you feelin'?

Parisa: Tired and exhausted.

Sora: You should be relaxing!

Parisa: *giggles* Sora, this is my relaxation, don't worry about me!

Sora: *mumbles* but I'm always worried about you.

Roxas: Hey Sora, do you like Parisa by any chance?

Sora: What, why, who, where?

Phoenix: *slaps his head* stop acting oblivious, we know how you feel about her!

Parisa: Uh, Phoenix you know I'm right here.

Phoenix: Of course I do, wait what?! You're here? *everyone sweat drops at this*

Roxas: You might be stupid sometimes but I love you. *Phoenix and Roxas kisses*

Sora/Parisa: Get a room you two! *Phoenix and Roxas smirk at each other and hold hands*

Roxas/Phoenix: Okay, we will.

Sora/Parisa: Ewww!

Heheheee, please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	27. Chapter 27: Phil and saving Zack

Parisa: Warning everyone! Zack is gonna be in this chapter and he's gonna be young, like Hercules age.

Zack: So I'm not old?!

Parisa: Nope!

Zack: Yaaaay! I'm alive! Weeeeee!

Parisa: You're just adorable. *pinches his cheeks*

Sora: Am I not adorable? *pouts*

Parisa: Of course you are Sora. You're cuter than anyone in KH! *kisses his cheeks*

Sora: Aw, thanks!

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 27: Phil and saving Zack _

_Normal POV:_

"Is he gone?" Donald asked.

"Don't count on it." Auron said.

"Going so soon?" Hades asked and Haruka jumped.

She had her Magnificent Light in her hand and looked back at her friends.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, dude's name I don't know, head for the exit!" She said.

"But what about you Haruka?" Donald asked.

"I'll hold baldy here off, now go!" Haruka shouted and they started to run.

"I am NOT BALD!" Hades yelled and she giggled.

"Oh yes you are!" The red haired girl started to fight the Heartless. They began to run off, towards Sora and she gasped. Her Keyblade fell down the valley. Hades was walking towards her and she stepped back.

"Woah!" She looked back and was on the edge of the valley.

"If you fall, you die end of story." He said with a smirk.

"Death or the necklace." The Princess gulped and an idea sparked in her mind. Her face into _'shock'_ and she gasped.

"Harumi!" Haruka shouted out and Hades eyes widened. He turned around and saw no one. Haruka ran up to him and jumped with her Keyblade in hand.

He turned around just in time and shot a ball of fire. Her Keyblade blocked the attack and she did a back flip in the air. Haruka landed gracefully on her feet and made a run for it. She ran as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Sora!" She ran into the first chamber of Cave of the Dead.

"Haruka!" Sora exclaimed and she hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Haruka mumbled and he hugged her back. She pulled away from him and looked at Auron who was staring at her.

"Is she your guardian?" He asked and her eyebrow jerked.

"Uh no, I'm not a guardian, I'm something else." She said pointing at her crown.

"She's Haruka." Sora said.

"Princess of Light and Darkness." Donald and Goofy stated in unison.

"Or you can call me Haru or Ruka." Haruka said with a grin. "What's your name?"

"Auron." The man answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Auron!" She giggled.

"You too, Haruka." Auron mumbled.

"Well we better get going." Sora said and they nodded.

* * *

They went through the chambers of the cave and fought Heartless of all kinds of sorts and sizes.

They got to the Underworld's entrance and ran to a massive door. Haruka stood there in front of it whilst Sora, Donald and Goofy were trying to push it open. She crossed her arms and huffed at this.

"Do you guys seriously think that the door's going to open by pushing it?" She asked and they turned to her. Donald looked up and gasped as he pointed. Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Will that open it?" Auron asked.

"Yes, I think." He answered and they heard a roar. Haruka turned around her eyes widened. It was Cerberus again. Auron stood in front of her with his long sword in his hand.

"Hurry!" He said and Sora aimed his Keyblade at the keyhole. It illuminated and Donald and Goofy pushed the door open. The brown haired boy took the Princess' hand and they were running towards the door. But just as they got there, Haruka stopped.

"Haruka!" Donald and Sora exclaimed and she turned to Auron.

She looked back at her friend and pulled her hand away from his grasp. She pushed him toward Donald and Goofy. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand and she turned to Auron. Haruka ran towards Auron's side and Sora was about to run after her. But a force field stopped him from doing so.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Auron asked.

"Dude, I'm helping you. You are _**NOT**_ fighting this thing alone. I've fought him before, so I know how it is." She said. They started to fight the three headed dog monster and for Haruka, it was harder than before. But Auron was a real help as he was really skilled with his sword.

"Come on!" Donald shouted and Auron ran through the door, which was closing. Haruka was running but fell to the ground. She got up and Cerberus was right behind her. She looked up at the door which was beginning to close shut. The red haired girl jumped through the small opening and just got through as the door closed behind her.

The green eyed 16 year-old jumped onto Sora who fell to the ground. They felt something warm on their lips and they opened their eyes. Both Sora and Haruka's eyes widened and the brown haired boy's cheeks turned pink. They were kissing!

Haruka pulled away immediately and stood up. She dusted shorts and looked away with a hand on her hips and red cheeks.

"Um, sorry, 'bout that." She mumbled sheepishly feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sora said and got up.

"What happened to Auron?" Goofy asked and they looked around; he was nowhere to be soon.

"He just disappeared." Donald said.

"We better go and check up on Hercules." Sora stated.

"I hope Auron's okay." Haruka mumbled. The four walked up the staircase which was glowing.

* * *

Sora, Haruka, Donald and Goofy stood in front of the Olympus Coliseum and the red haired teen stretched.

"Gawrsh, this sure brings back memories!" Goofy said.

"You can sure say that again Goofy." Haruka agreed. They walked up to the door and it opened to reveal Hercules.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Haruka! When'd you get here?" Hercules asked.

"Hey Herc!" Sora said.

"Hi!" Donald jumped.

"Howdy there!" Goofy smiled.

"Hello!" Haruka waved with a grin.

"You on another adventure?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless." Sora said.

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Hercules high fived Sora. He turned to Haruka and bowed. "And your highness." Haruka rolled her eyes at this.

"Seriously Herc, you know me by now, I don't like you bowing to me." She said and he stood up.

"Still haven't changed, huh?" He rustled her hair and she smiled at this as she shook her head.

"Nope, still the same as always." Haruka replied.

* * *

They were in the lobby and Hercules mentioned their friends. Haruka frowned at this and thought about Riku and how the darkness corrupted his mind and changed his actions. She walked and leaned on the wall next to Megara.

"You worried about something too?" Meg asked and the others were talking. Haruka turned to her and sighed.

"Yeah." She answered.

"About what?"

"Someone." Haruka mumbled.

"Your boyfriend?" Megara teased and Haruka laughed dryly at this.

"Me having a boyfriend. Please get real. I'm not even beautiful or even womanly to have a boyfriend. No guy would like a girl like me." Haruka smirked.

"You shouldn't say that, you are beautiful and I bet that someone out there will love you for your looks. So who are you worrying about?" Megara asked and she looked at her with sparkling green eyes.

"A boy that I loved, he was blinded by darkness and now…I don't even know if he's in his senses. He…" She placed her hand onto her heart. "…He broke my heart into a thousand pieces. But I never gave up on him, I…I'll always forgive no matter what, but I don't know why." Haruka wondered and Megara placed her hand onto the Princess' shoulder.

"Honey, I think you still have feelings for him." She said and Haruka looked at her.

"I…I'm not sure." Haruka said innocently and Sora grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Haru, we need to go and see Phil!" He said and pulled her off.

* * *

Phil, again, thought he was talking to Hercules.

"Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, and sleep!" Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Hey that was three words, not two!" She said and Sora, Donald and Goofy laughed at this. Phil turned around and saw the brown haired 15-year old.

"Hey if it ain't the junior heroes!" He ran towards Sora.

"Lookin' good, Phil." Sora said.

"Where's the Princess?" Phil asked and Haruka stepped forward.

"Here I am!" Haruka giggled like a 5 year-old. Phil looked at her wide eyed from top to bottom and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Sweet Aphrodite!" He exclaimed and Haruka waved with a grin.

"Hiya Phil!" She giggled and got to her knees. She hugged him very tightly. "I missed you!" She said and he felt her body against him. She pulled away from him and he gulped.

"Haruka, you…" He looked up and his face was in her chest. Phil's face turned red and he fell back. Haruka's head tilted to the side.

"What happened to him?" She asked curiously.

"PHIL! WAKE UP!" Donald shouted and he woke up.

"Are you okay, Phil?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled.

"You sure?" Haruka asked and his eyes widened with a smirk.

"Uh no…not really." He said with a frown.

"What's wrong? Is there anything to make you feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, there is and only you can do it."

"What is it?" Phil pursed his lips together.

"Only a kiss." Haruka growled and grinded her teeth together.

"NO BLODDY WAY!" She yelled so loudly that Sora, Donald and Goofy had to cover their ears and her voice echoed, even in the Underworld. She punched Phil straight in the face and he hit the wall on the other side of the training grounds.

After that, Haruka just sat on the ground and watched Sora trained. He was getting stronger and he turned to her with a grin as she returned it with a soft smile. The brown haired boy winked at her and blinked at this. She stood up and stretched.

'Man I'm bored!' She thought and decided to walk around to stretch her legs. She walked to this darker area and found a black feather on the ground. She picked it up and examined it with a curious face.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she felt this dark chilly presence. The red haired girl continued walking and stopped at a corner when she heard a voice.

"You will do what I say; you will bring Cloud to me." Haruka gasped at this and jumped in to see a man with long silver hair, a black wing and a long sword. He was strangling a young man with black spiky hair and clear sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey why don't you leave him alone?!" She exclaimed and the man with the wing let the other person go as he fell to the ground. The silver haired man turned to her and she had her famous war face on.

"What's it to you, little girl?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"For your information, old man, I'm 16 years old. And to answer your question, I'm Cloud's friend and I won't let him get hurt! I won't let you hurt that person either! Who are you?!" She hissed.

"I am Sephiroth. And what are _**you**_ going to do about it?" He asked and she smirked. She summoned her Keyblade and winked.

"You don't know who you're dealing with bastard."

"H-he's too s-strong!" The dark haired boy said and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to give up; I'm not going to give up on my friends!" Haruka shouted and rushed towards Sephiroth.

He blocked her Keyblade with his sword and he pushed his weapon against her. Shockingly she didn't move and pushed with the same amount of strength. The red haired girl pushed him away from her. They started to fight and as Haruka protected the boy with dark hair, she got gashed and slashed badly.

"Either you surrender that boy to me or die, it's your choice." Sephiroth mumbled and Haruka turned to look at the boy with dark hair. She looked back at the silver haired man.

"You're not taking him!" She shouted and swung her Keyblade at him. Just as Sephiroth was about to stab her, Haruka back flipped and joined the tip of her Keyblade with her necklace.

"LIGHT!" She yelled and a bright light was emitted from her necklace. This light blinded Sephiroth and he stepped back. When the light dimmed down, he was nowhere to be seen; gone. All her cuts and wounds were gone too. She turned to the black haired boy and rushed to him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's…Zack." Her eyes widened when she saw his injuries and that he was losing consciousness; Sephiroth tortured him badly.

"No Zack, don't close your eyes!" She said. Haruka took his arm, wrapped it around her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You're going to be okay." The red haired teen lifted him up and walked to the training grounds.

"Haruka!" Sora exclaimed.

"Princess!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Zack?!" Phil asked and they rushed to her.

"Guys, have you got any Hi-Potion on you?" She asked and Sora nodded. He dug his hand into his pocket and took out a vile of green substance.

"Here." The brown haired boy gave her the potion and she placed Zack onto the ground. She kneeled down next to him and took the potion's top off. She poured a bit in his mouth but it didn't go in, because he couldn't move his lips.

"Damn that jerk tortured him badly." She growled and Zack was closing his eyes. "Hey what did I tell you, don't close your eyes!" She scolded at him. The red haired girl sighed and an idea popped in her head. She drunk the potion and kept it in her mouth. Haruka leaned closer to the boy's lips and pressed her lips against his. She let the potion flow into his mouth and he got the energy to swallow it up.

She pulled away from him and looked down at him.

"Zack, you okay?" She asked and it was as if the red haired girl turned into Harumi and then turned back into her original self. He smiled at her with nod. Haruka sighed with relief.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	28. Chapter 28: Olympus Stone and smile

Parisa: Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been drawing a lot on Deviantart. I've drawn Haruka from KH1, please do check it out!

Haruka: Yeah, come on and see me! The link is in Parisa's profile!

Parisa: Oh yeah and the magic attacks are in my profile. There's a cute and sweet moment with Haruka and the mystery person who saved her at the end!

Haruka: Wait, what?

Axel: How come you haven't missy?

Parisa: I'm sorry Axel. But it's a long chapter!

Axel: Okay! That's fine with me.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End **

_Chapter 28: Olympus Stone and smile_

"So, he trained alongside Hercules?!" Sora asked and Phil nodded.

"Yup, Captain Eager competed against Hercules to see whoever trains under me, well I picked Hercules." The Satyr said and Haruka pouted at this.

"Well that's not very nice. You could have trained them both, common sense." She stated and they looked at her. "What?"

"Hey, are you the one who saved me?" They heard Zack asked and Haruka turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah, that's me!" She waved and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh you don't have to thank me, it wasn't a big deal." She giggled.

"Harumi, it's really you, isn't it?" He asked and she shook her head.

"That's my sister. The name's Haruka, got it in your head?" Haruka tapped her forehead with a smirk.

"You know I knew your sister. I asked her out on a date but for some odd reason she said no…" Zack wondered as he scratched his head and Haruka giggled.

"She has a boyfriend silly." Zack's eyebrows rose.

"Who?" He asked.

"Terra!" Haruka said happily and Zack looked down. He seemed a little down but his frown turned into a big smile.

"Wow, that's awesome, they totally suit!"

"Zack, is that you?!" Hercules asked and Zack turned to him.

"Herc, woah!" They high fived.

"It's been such a long time." The hero said and he nodded.

"Hey, I'm gonna be going now." Phil said.

"Where you going?" Sora asked.

"None of your beeswax." Haruka rolled her eyes at this; he's _**never**_ gonna change.

"Sora, Haruka bad news." They looked at Hercules. "The Olympus stone's been stolen."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"By who?" Haruka and Goofy asked.

"We don't know who it is yet." Herc answered.

"Hades?" Zack guessed.

"I highly doubt it." The hero replied. "All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black hooded cloak. And he had a bunch of accomplices, a bunch of creatures in white." The four friends looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we might know who that thief is, Herc." Haruka said.

"If we get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Hercules nodded. He asked if they've seen Meg and they shook their head. Hercules sighed at this.

"What's wrong your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" Hades placed his hand onto Hercules shoulder.

"Hades." Zack growled.

"Why if isn't that pipsqueak." The lord of the Underworld smirked. "You know I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description, Wonderboy."

"Oh yeah, Hades we gotta talk!" Sora said and Hades flicked his head. The brown haired boy fell back and Haruka growled.

"HADES!" She roared and stomped up to him. "You lay a finger on my friend again and so help me I'll kick your flamin' ass so much that you'll die in the Underworld!" She growled.

"I can feel darkness from you." He muttered.

"Do I look like I care, baldy?" She asked with a smirk.

"_**I AM **__**NOT**__** BALD!**_" Hades bellowed and shot a fire ball at her. Zack's eyes widened and he pulled her away from the fire and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay, Haruka?" He asked and she nodded thanks. He unwrapped his arms around her and glared at Hades.

"Don't you even think about hurting Haruka!" Zack growled.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" The devil said and then turned to Hercules. "Your little nutmeg got herself lost in the underworld." Herc growled and just as he was about to punch him, Hades turned into smoke and appeared next to Haruka.

"You kidnapped her!" Sora, Haruka and Zack exclaimed in unison.

"Well maybe…But why get caught up in the details." Hades asked. Hercules called for a white horse with blue hair and wings, Pegasus. He was about to get on but Hercules was stopped by Hades.

"You can't leave now okay? You've got a really important match today, against, um what was its name? Ah yes, the bloodthirsty Hydra. If you don't stick around, who knows what kind of accidents might happen." Haruka's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah accidents you cause!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah, baldy accidents happen because of you!" Haruka pointed at him.

"Like I said; details who need them." Hades shrugged.

"You're nothing but a big coward, Hades!" Zack hissed.

"Ah, well. We can't all be heroes." The lord of the Underworld disappeared. Hercules ran a hand through his hair and he looked extremely worried.

"Hey, Wonderboy! You don't have to worry about a thing! Me and Sora will sort things out!" Haruka said as she punched her fist in the air.

"Are you sure you both can take care of this?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, Sora and I will be okay!" Haruka said with a grin.

"And I'm going with you." Zack said and she turned to him.

"Zack…" Haruka trailed off.

"Aw come on! I'll be okay and I'll become stronger." The red haired teen smiled sadly at this.

"You remind me of Ven." She stated.

"But, what about Hydra?" Sora asked.

"I'll deal with it." Hercules said heroically. Haruka's eye twitched at this and she tilted her head to the side. She turned to Zack and pointed at Hercules with her thumb.

"You wanna be a hero, like him?" She asked freaked out. Zack nodded with a big smile.

"Uh-huh." The Princess blinked at this and rolled her eyes.

"Okaaaaaay then."

* * *

Haruka, Zack, Sora, Donald and Goofy headed to the Underworld again and they found Phil on the ground.

"PHIL!" Zack, Sora and Haruka exclaimed and they ran towards the Satyr who stood up while he had his hand on his forehead.

"Oooh, ooooh." He groaned with pain.

"You okay?" Haruka asked concerned.

"What happened?" Sora asked curiously.

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Phil explained.

"All dressed in black?!" Donald exclaimed.

"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone." Zack mumbled.

"Did he by any chance have silver hair tied up and wore a blindfold?" Sora asked unexpectedly and Haruka raised an eyebrow at this.

"I didn't see his face." Phil said.

"Where did he run off to?" Goofy questioned.

"To the underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero." Zack's face was to die for, his jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Hey! What about me?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Haruka pouted.

"Uhhhh…about that…goodbye!" Phil started running off and Zack face palmed. Haruka on the other hand shook her fist at him.

"Hey come back here! You didn't answer our question!" She yelled and Sora placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Just forget it Haru." He mumbled and she sighed.

* * *

They walked into the Underworld Caverns and there were many Heartless scattered everywhere.

Around eight Heartless surrounded both Zack and Haruka. They stood back to back and had their weapons ready. They started fighting their enemies and proved to be a great fighting pair like how Zack and Harumi were in the past.

Haruka turned her head to Sora. The curse was really getting to him and he fell onto his knees. A Heartless jumped onto him and the Princess' green eyes widened.

"Sora!" She exclaimed and jumped onto that Heartless with a swing of her Keyblade. The Heartless disappeared and she held out her hand. "Sora, are you okay?" She asked softly and he took her hand. Haruka pulled him up and he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Sora said.

"We seriously need to find that Olympus Stone." Zack declared.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to find it, so that you guys can fight with all your strength." Haruka stated.

They walked further and further into the Caverns until they got to a secluded area where a person with a black coat and hood was standing.

"Huh?" He turned around and saw them all, especially Haruka and Sora. "Oh!" His voice was bright, young and cheery. He took off his hood to reveal his appearance; cyan eyes and a blonde mullet.

"Wait a sec..." The boy slurred. "Roxas, Phoenix!" Haruka and Sora tilted their heads to the side and their eyes twitched.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked.

"What the Underworld?" Haruka blinked.

"Roxas, Phoenix?" The nobody repeated. "Oh it's no use."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora questioned.

"No, no. _Who_ are you talking about?" Haruka corrected. From out of nowhere, he took out a random card and started reading it.

"Let's see, here… 'If the subjects fail to respond, use aggression to liberate his and her true dispositions.'…Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…" He mumbled to himself.

"You're bizarre." Sora said.

"Yeah man! You cuckoo!" Haruka sung as she twirled her finger next to her forehead. The blonde haired nobody took out a round medal.

"Look, it's the Olympus Stone!" Zack exclaimed and Haruka and Sora gasped at this.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy pointed at him.

"Now that's just plain rude!" He said and raised the Olympus Stone in the air. It glowed and disappeared. There formed a sitar like blue weapon in his hands and their weapons appeared in their hands too.

"Dance water dance!" Nearly 200 nobodies appeared.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAAAAAP!" Haruka cursed as they started to fight their enemies. After five minutes, there were still many nobodies around. But then, an idea popped in Haruka's mind.

'These nobodies are made out of water. Fire won't work against water but this does!' She smirked and raised her Keyblade in the air.

"Thundara Storm!" She yelled so loudly that it echoed throughout the Underworld. Her necklace glowed immensely. Many lightning bolts the remaining 100 nobodies.

When all the nobodies disappeared Haruka felt extremely weak. Her legs were like jelly and they gave in.

"Haruka!" Sora exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up and held her closer to him. "You, okay?" She looked into his eyes and she shook her head. "You're gonna be okay." He whispered.

"Aw, look at you guys, Roxas and Phoenix. I knew that you guys are still in love!" Their eyes widened and cheeks turned pink as they looked at the crazy nobody.

"What are you even talking about?!" They asked in unison.

"Roxas, Phoenix! Please come back to us! Phoenix we miss all your jokes! It was so much fun…" He whined and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"The guys a broken record." Sora said and Haruka laughed at this.

"More like a lunatic." She said and they all laughed.

"Look!" Donald pointed at the ground.

"It's the Olympus Stone!" Zack pointed out the obvious. Donald picked up the stone and gave it to Sora.

He held it up and he, Donald, Goofy and Zack glowed. They all got their strength back but Haruka was still really weak. She was slowly losing consciousness as her vision became blurry. She closed her green eyes and fell out of Sora's grasp.

"Haruka!" Zack, Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted. The brown haired boy kneeled to the ground and lifted Haruka to his lap.

"Haru, wake up!" She was still breathing but wasn't responding at all. Sora took out an Elixir and poured it into her mouth but it didn't work at all. They tried Potions and Mega-Potions but they didn't work either.

"What do we do?" Zack asked.

Suddenly they heard a portal open and looked up to see a man with a black coat. He was making his way towards Haruka but Zack stood in front of both Sora and the red haired girl with his sword.

"Don't come any closer!" He hissed and the person in the black coat placed his hand on Zack's shoulder. He shook his head and took his hood off. It was the same boy who saved Haruka at the mountain. Sora's eyes widened and he gasped. Lightly the silver haired saviour lightly pushed Zack and walked towards Haruka.

He took her out of Sora's hands and cradled her in his strong arms. He looked up at Sora and motioned him to go away.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I think what he's trying to say is that he needs space, Sora." Goofy answered and the blindfolded boy nodded. The brown haired 15 year-old walked off a bit and gave them a bit of space.

Haruka's saviour took out a golden bottle from his pocket; a bottle of Megalixer. He poured it into her mouth and she swallowed it. He held her closer to him and whispered into her ear.

"Haruka please wake up." The silver haired teen leaned closer to her and kissed her lips. Her hand twitched and the she regain consciousness as her hand moved. His lips felt so warm, welcoming, beautiful yet so familiar. She kissed back and placed her hand onto his cheek. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a few seconds.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. The silver haired hero stood up and turned around. Sora dashed to Haruka side and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"That was seriously inappropriate." He muttered and the teenager with the blindfold shrugged.

"Was he the one who saved me on the avalanche?" Haruka asked curiously like a child and her saviour had goose bumps from head to toe by hearing her voice. He felt his heart skip a beat at her lovely womanly voice.

"Uh, yeah…" Sora mumbled and the red haired girl stood up.

"Wait!" She shouted and her hero stopped walking. She ran up to him and what she did made his heart stop. She hugged him tightly from the back and Sora, Zack, Donald and Goofy gasped at this. The silver haired boy's cheeks turned bright red like her hair.

"Thank you so much for saving me at the avalanche and now! I really appreciate it dude!" He smirked at this, the girl never failed to change. "What can I do to repay you?" He shook his head at her and pulled her arms off him.

The silver haired teen turned to her, wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Her green eyes widened and cheeks turned beet red. But nonetheless she hugged him back; it was so warm and cosy in his embrace.

"I'll always be there to save you, but I don't think we'll ever meet again. I'm sorry. But remember that I care about you and all I want is what's best for you Princess." He said and for some odd reason she felt her heart skip a beat. He pulled away from her and Haruka pouted with a frown.

"Oh, so we won't be able to meet again, that's sad." She said with a childish tone.

"Princess, you and I are connected by our hearts and the pendant of half a Paopu Fruit I gave you. Never forget it." He stated and just as he was about to walk off, Haruka said something.

"You know you don't have to call me Princess. My name's-" Just as she was about to say her name, the silver haired teen interrupted.

"Haruka." He turned to her and smiled. His smile made Haruka's heart melt. The smile was so true and pure like snow. The smile was beautiful like a rare rose. His smile was so…amazingly captivating!

Haruka couldn't help but smile back at him even if he couldn't see it. The blindfolded hero wasn't able to see the smile but he knew that it was beautiful like her, pure like her heart, bright like her eyes and adorable like her pout.

He turned around and hid his blush. "Goodbye Haruka." He said.

"Bye-bye!" She giggled and said like a 5 year-old as she waved at him. He walked through a Corridor of Darkness as he smiled dreamily with that same true, pure, beautiful and amazingly captivating smile on his face.

'I still love her.' The hero thought to himself.

* * *

Awwwwwww! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	29. Chapter 29:Saving Meg and fighting Hydra

Parisa: Hey guys! I'm back!

Leon: Oh, yay *says sarcastically and rolls his eyes*

Parisa: You're so mean, Leon!

Sora: I missed you! *Hugs her*

Parisa: I missed you too Sora. *Hugs him back*

Leon: Ugh, why am I here?

Sora/Parisa: Leon, why are you talking to yourself?

Leon: ….. *walks off and Sora and Parisa start to laugh. They stare into each other's eyes and lean closer*

Parisa: Sora…

Sora: Parisa…

Yuffie: What's goin' on here? *They pull away*

Sora/Parisa: Uh nothing!

Yuffie: Oooooohhh! I'm gonna tell everyone!

Haruka: Oh yeah! And if you want to see me as a kid, go to Parisa's profile and check the Deviantart link!

Vanitas: You better do it or else.

Haruka: Heh, Vanitas, don't scare the readers.

Vanitas: Oh yeah. Please do look at it, Haruka looks super cute.

Haruka: Aw thanks Vanitas!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 29: Saving Meg and Hydra_

"Princess, how are you feelin'?" Goofy asked and she turned to him. Haruka grinned at him with the thumbs up.

"I'm feeling great!" She giggled.

"You sure?" Zack asked.

"Hey if I wasn't okay, how would I do this?" She punched Sora on the back and he fell to the floor.

"OW! HARUKA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted.

"You're the demonstration, Sora." She said and pulled him up.

"We better get going." Donald suggested.

"Yeah, come on." Sora said and they walked through the enormous stone door.

* * *

They were in the Lock and saw a large rock in the middle of the room. It had a form of Meg in the stone she was holding herself. Haruka noticed a golden keyhole next to her which glowed. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Huh?" A ray of light was shot at the keyhole. It started to illuminate and so did the stone. A bright light shined which made Sora, Zack, Donald and Goofy cover their eyes. But Haruka just stood there and stared at the light, it didn't blind her at all.

There was a long bright green portal glowing.

"Meg!" Donald exclaimed.

"We're almost there, Donald." Sora said.

"Don't worry Donald, we're gonna save her." Haruka declared and they walked into the portal.

* * *

Meg was wrapped with this type of rope and she looked happy to see them. But then they saw Hades.

"That's one key you got there." He said and smirked at Haruka as she glared at him murderously. "Thank you so much, you're highness. You were such a big help. Have a nice day now, Princess." He winked and she growled.

"Shut it, Baldy!" Haruka shouted but he disappeared into a ball of smoke. "Stupid bastard." The Princess mumbled.

"Sora, Haruka, behind you!" Meg warned and they turned around to see Pete and a lot of Heartless behind him.

He started laughing evilly and his stomach jiggled at this.

'Gross.' The Princess thought. 'If the Heartless disappear he might belly flop us. We need to be extra careful!'

"What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld?" Pete asked. "Aw boo-hoo!"

"Better think again!" Sora growled.

"You serious 'bout that Pete! We'll show you what we got!" Haruka said with a smirk and turned to Donald and Goofy. "Donald, Goofy take care of Meg and don't let her get hurt by the Heartless. Me, Sora and Zack will take care of Pete and the Heartless." They nodded.

They started to fight, with Sora and Zack taking care of the Heartless and Haruka fighting Pete. He was harder than she thought but still kept on fighting.

Haruka, Zack, Sora, Meg, Donald and Goofy stood together as Pete and many Heartless were in front of them.

"There's too many Heartless!" Sora exclaimed and Zack got Meg out of the ropes with his sword.

"Let's go!" Donald said but Haruka shook her head. She ran up to the Heartless and started to fight.

"Haruka!" Meg, Sora and Zack shouted.

The Heartless kept on attacking but she was quick. Haruka swung her Keyblade with effort and strength. It was unbelievable how well she was fighting. But she was getting more tired and the beads of sweat fell down her cheeks from her forehead. The red haired teen was panting heavily and even more Heartless appeared. But she kept on fighting until she reached her limit.

Haruka fell onto her knees and her panting was out of control. That immense pain in her heart started again and she gripped onto her shirt where her heart was. She opened her eyes but her vision became blurry. The last thing she heard was her friends shouting for her and she fell unconscious…

* * *

_Coliseum's Lobby: _

Haruka fluttered her eyelashes and her vision became clearer. She saw Zack, Phil, Meg and Pegasus.

"Haruka, you're awake!" Zack said.

"Thank Zeus you're okay." Pete sighed with relief and she sat upright. She placed her hand onto her forehead.

"W-where's Sora?" She asked worried.

"They're fighting Pete and the Heartless." The dark haired boy replied.

"I think they're on their way back." Meg predicted and then they heard a loud roar. Haruka jolted up and ran outside with the other's following her.

* * *

She saw the blood thirsty Hydra standing in front of a weak Hercules. Sora, Donald and Goofy were with him as well. Meg ran to Hercules and helped him walk away from the monster. Haruka watched them, now that was what you called love. She turned to her friends and the monster. The red haired teen sprinted to the monster.

A large rock was thrown at Hydra who growled and turned to Haruka.

"Why don't you pick on someone else?!" She shouted.

"Haruka!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed and she smirked at them.

"Don't worry guys! You've fought enough, now it's my turn!" The monster roared loudly and she summoned her Keyblade. The wind made her hair dance and she stared at the monster with an emotionless face.

"She looks like Harumi when she's serious." Zack stated.

"You're right. They are sisters after all." Phil agreed.

Haruka ran up to the monster and started to fight Hydra. The fearful monster grew six heads and she stood in front of her enemy.

"I'm going to defeat you and I'm not afraid!" She yelled and charged at one of the heads of the monster.

She kept on fighting and never gave up. After a few minutes, Hydra was weak. She stood on top of the middle head and lifted her Keyblade in the air. The Ruby gem on her necklace glowed and she too glowed with a visible red aura around her.

Haruka sliced the head she was standing on and her speed was unbelievable. It was as if she was a shooting star. The Princess jumped onto the head on the right and sliced it. Whilst Hydra's middle head was falling, Haruka hopped onto it and quickly sliced the head on the left. She repeated this for the other three heads.

The red haired 16 year-old landed gracefully on her feet and her Keyblade disappeared. The heads and body of Hydra fell behind her dead. Haruka dusted her shorts and top. The red aura disappeared from her.

They finished talking to Hercules, Meg and Phil and Haruka turned to Zack with a smile.

"Haruka, I still don't know how to think you." He said and she huffed at this whilst rolling her eyes.

"Again? Seriously Zack, it was no big deal. It was the right thing to do." He smiled at this but it was side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I want to stay here. I want to be elsewhere with my friends…But I don't know where they are." He said.

"Don't worry Zack! You'll get there, you know how?" She asked and he shook his head. Haruka tapped the left side of his chest. "Your heart will take you there." She said.

"You're right!" He grinned and she too smiled widely. "Hey Haru."

"Yeah?" He winked at her.

"How 'bout a date?" Her eyes widened and blinked. Meg giggled, Donald and Goofy snickered, Sora and Phil's faces were of utter shock and Herc smiled.

"Uhhhh…" She slurred not able to respond.

"Aw don't reject me like your sister." He whined and she giggled whilst shaking her head.

"You do know I'm a busy young woman, travelling worlds, fighting Heartless, stopping bad guys and finding my friends." She said.

"Haruka, please!" He begged and she sighed with red cheeks.

"Okay, okay! If I come here again, I'll go out on a date with you." She sighed with defeat.

"Really? Promise?!" His bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes, it's a promise!" Haruka said stubbornly.

"Yes!" He jumped with joy and the red haired girl shook her head at this.

The Olympus Stone started to glow. Haruka lifted her Keyblade in the air and a design of her necklace appeared under her feet. Her vibrant red hair danced in the wind and Phil, Zack and Sora stared at her as if they were dreaming. Her Keyblade shot a ray of light towards a keyhole which was formed.

"Bye Haruka!" Zack waved and she laughed.

"Bye…"

"I hope we come back." Goofy said.

"I don't." Haruka mumbled.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! :D

~Parisa01


	30. Chapter 30: Queen Minnie and Maleficent!

Parisa: Haruka won't be going to the Timeless River.

Haruka: Aw.

Vanitas: And why is that?

Parisa: Do you know how long it's gonna take me to type all that?

Vanitas: Hmph, fair enough.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 30: Queen Minnie and Maleficent!_

Haruka, Sora, Donald and Goofy ended up in the Disney Castle. The Princess felt like there was something not quite right. She could sense this kind of aura; it had something to do with the Heartless and a source of darkness.

"This is your Castle…" Sora trailed off. "Feels good to be home, huh?"

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right…" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"Donald, Goofy. I feel an aura in this Castle, its Heartless and a strong source of darkness. It's familiar." Haruka said and suddenly Chip and Dale appeared. They said that there was danger and told them to head to the Library.

* * *

They got outside and there was Heartless at every corner. The four started to fight and took on all the Heartless. It felt like being in Hollow Bastion a year ago.

When they thought they were finished with Heartless, they went inside to see many more but this time there were many Shadow Heartless.

Whilst going through the Castle in search of the Library the Heartless attacked and got annoying.

"There's danger in every corner of this Castle!" Haruka said.

* * *

They finally reached the Library and stood in front of a mouse with a dress and crown, she was beautiful, and she was Queen Minnie.

"Your majesty! Queen Minnie. We're back." Donald saluted.

"You're here." The Queen sighed.

"Your highness, did you happen to summon us?" Goofy asked and she nodded. Queen Minnie looked at Haruka and she noticed her. Donald elbowed her and the red haired girl realised.

"Oh!" She bowed and Queen Minnie smiled at this. "You're highness. I'm pleased to meet you Queen Minnie." Haruka stood up again and Queen Minnie curtsied.

"It's an honour to meet you Haruka, Princess of Light and Darkness." She said.

"This is Sora." Haruka pushed Sora a little and he bowed.

"Ah, so you are Sora. The King told me about you in his letters. Sora, he said that you are very brave young man." The brown haired boy blushed at this.

"So, do you know where he is?" Sora asked. She shook her head with a sigh and a frown. "But Queen Minnie, what are the Heartless doing here?"

"Oh…So those were the Heartless."

"Don't worry Queen Minnie. We'll deal with them." Haruka grinned with the thumbs up as her teeth sparkled.

"I know I can count on all of you." Queen Minnie said. "Now, there's something I would like you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" Sora, Donald and Goofy saluted and Haruka nodded.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked behind Queen Minnie but Haruka was on her own. She stared at the ground as she walked. She thought about Riku. 'Where are you? Are you okay? Does the darkness still reside in your heart? Are you safe? Are you keeping well? Do you…' She gasped and blinked. What was going on with her? Why was she thinking about him so much? Was she still…?

"Uh, earth to Haru!" She snapped her head up at Sora. They stood in front of a door. Sora's eyebrows furrowed together and his smile dropped. He touched Haruka's cheek and wiped a tear away.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Goofy asked and she rubbed her eye vigorously.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine don't bother about me." The goof nodded and turned around. Sora on the other hand stared at her with a worrying look.

"What?" She asked.

"You're hiding something." He said and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever." She said and they walked into the room behind the door. It was a massive hall and it was completely empty. Then out of nowhere, Heartless appeared. Sora and Haruka fought the Heartless as Goofy and Donald protected Queen Minnie as they walked to the throne.

Queen Minnie pressed something under the throne and it shook the ground.

"Woah, earthquake!" Haruka said and Sora laughed at this. She shot him a glare and he smiled at her. A bright light was emitted from the ground and it dimmed down.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.'" Queen Minnie was near the deep room and she pointed at it. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil, thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there."

"Cornerstone of Light?" Sora asked.

"What's that?" Haruka asked.

"Follow me, Sora and Princess Haruka." They nodded and followed her again.

* * *

They got to the bottom of the stairs and entered a dark room. Haruka looked around as the Queen spoke. "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look, the thorns. This must have been the work of someone very evil."

"The source of darkness. I can feel it." Haruka said and she gasped. "Maleficent!" She appeared like a ghost. They were shocked but not as shocked as the Princess. It was as if Haruka's face turned pale and her heart stopped.

"Oh my goodness!" Queen Minnie shouted.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here…? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys." Haruka growled at this trying to control her anger. "Ah, Queen Minnie radiant as always."

"Maleficent!" Queen Minnie exclaimed and she looked at Haruka.

"Ah, now look what we have here! Haruka, Princess of Light and Darkness." She bowed and stood up again. "Sister of Harumi, daughter of Hiromi…" Haruka gasped and looked up at her.

"You know my mother?!" She asked and Maleficent smirked.

"I _knew _your mother." The witch corrected her. The Princess' fist trembled with anger and just as she was about to charge at Maleficent, Sora held her back. "Temper, temper, Princess. You're not even worth the title. How could Riku take such a liking in a girl like you?"

Haruka's bright emerald eyes widened and filled with tears. They fell down her cheek and she shook her head.

"Riku! Where is he?" She yelled.

"Probably trapped in the darkness." Maleficent said. It was as if Haruka fell onto her knees and lost hope.

"What do you want?" Queen Minnie asked.

"I'm here on a property venture; I want this Castle for my own. However it's a bit too _bright_ for what I have in mind. "I suppose, I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." However, when she touched the Cornerstone it was resistant to her apparent 'touch of darkness'.

"You'd better stop if you know what's good for you." Queen Minnie warned.

"Oh, how frightening. Very well, I'll stop… Just as this castle belongs to me!" She laughed wickedly and disappeared into green flames.

"Haruka…" Sora kneeled down next to her and she turned to him. The tears fell down her cheeks and she blinked.

"Riku…" She whispered.

"Haruka, you need to have hope in Riku. Don't listen to Maleficent. I bet he's safe wherever he is." She stared into his eyes and nodded.

"You're right." She said and they stood up.

"She's such a hag." Sora said and Haruka shook her head.

"Nah, she's worse than that Sora. Maleficent's a bit-" The brown haired boy covered her mouth from saying anything else and the rest came out muffled. She looked down at Queen Minnie, Donald and Goofy who stared at her with shock faces. Sora took his hand off her mouth. Haruka scratched the back of her hid with a nervous laugh.

"Heh, sorry." She apologised sheepishly.

"It's no use. I've looked though every book in the Library but there's not a single clue!" Queen Minnie sighed.

"Oh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy said.

"Oh yeah!" Donald cheered.

"He can sure help!" Sora said and Haruka looked at them with a confused look.

"Uhhhhh…Master Yen Sid?" She asked.

"Merlin the Wizard." Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Oh, well I was close!" The Princess grinned and they sweat dropped at this.

"Yes that's perfect. Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice." Queen Minnie said.

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Sora said.

* * *

_Hollow Bastion_

They got to Merlin's House and Haruka felt a bit tired. She sat on the couch and saw Leon sitting next to her. She smiled at him, yawned and stretched.

"You had an apparent year of sleep and you're tired." He stated and she pouted at him. She stuck her tongue at him.

"I'm just gonna take a little nap." She mumbled and in no longer than five seconds she fell asleep. Sora, Donald and Goofy started explaining to Merlin about the problem and Haruka's head fell onto Leon's head. He turned his head and looked at her. The brown haired man couldn't help but smile at this.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to them and stared at Haruka as she slept.

"Uh…Haruka?" Sora shook her lightly but she didn't wake her up.

"Sora, don't worry 'bout her. I'll take care of her. You go on." They nodded and walked up to the door but Leon stopped them again. "But please for the love of light come back when you're finished. She might drive me crazy." They snickered at Leon's comment.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

~Parisa01


	31. Chapter 31: I'll find you

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

_Chapter 31: I'll find you_

"_Grandma, what is love?" A young Haruka asked and her grandmother smiled softly at this as she brushed her granddaughter's hair. _

"_Love is a feeling of affection towards someone special." She replied. _

"_Do you miss grandpa?" Haruka asked so innocently and her green eyes sparkled. Her soft smile turned into a woeful one._

"_Yes I do." She said with a sigh. _

"_But you're in love with someone else." Haruka said in a questioning tone. Her grandmother looked down and ran her hand through her granddaughter's curls. _

"_You're so young, yet you understand so much." She mumbled and Haruka nodded with a bright gleam. "Haruka, I'm still in love." _

"_Are you in love with Grandpa ice cream?" Haruka asked and her grandmother couldn't help but giggle at this. _

"_Grandpa ice cream?" The 5 year-old girl nodded. _

"_Uh-huh! He always buys me and Ienzo sea salt ice cream!" She said. _

"_Yes, it is Grandpa ice cream." The 45 year-old woman answered and Haruka grinned. _

"_I knew it! Grandpa ice cream always comes home to visit and talks to you. Grandma, he loves you too!" Haruka giggled. Her grandmother smiled and stroked her cheek lovingly. _

"_Haruka, in the future I want you to find true love. Even if no one accepts your relationship, it doesn't matter. You don't listen to what people or other worlds say, listen to your heart. I just hope the boy will take very good care of my precious treasure." Haruka's grandmother sighed. _

"_Will I ever meet him?" Haruka asked. _

"_Yes, someday…" Her grandmother trailed off and smiled._

* * *

Haruka eyes fluttered and she closed them again. The red haired girl felt like there was something soft and furry in her arms. She snuggled up against it with her arms around it. When the Princess opened her green eyes she gasped.

In her arms was her beloved childhood friend, something that she missed and cherished in her heart. In her arms was the gift that her Grandmother gave her at the moment of Haruka's birth. In her arms was her dearest teddy bear; Mr Teddy. He was brown in colour with black button eyes, black stitching for his mouth and a black velvet nose. Around his neck was a red ribbon.

Her eyes watered as she stared at Mr Teddy. She had so many good memories with him. She nuzzled her nose into his tummy and sighed; he still smelt like toffee.

"Looks like you've woken up sleepy head." Yuffie said and Haruka jumped.

"Yuffie! You scared me, don't do that!" She said whilst rubbing her eyes. "Where's Sora?" Haruka asked nonchalantly with a yawn.

"He left long time back." The red haired teen blinked and gasped.

"Wait, WHAT?! How long was I asleep for?" She asked with her eyes wider than plates.

"Hmmm…" She checked the clock and smiled. "An hour and a half!" Haruka's jaw dropped to the ground.

"And I said that I was going to take a little nap!" She said.

"More like a beauty sleep." Yuffie mumbled whilst hiding her laugh. Haruka rolled her eyes at this.

"Where's Squally?" She asked.

"You mean Leon." The ninja teen corrected.

"Yeah, Squally." Haruka said.

"He's gone into town. Leon told Sora to leave you to sleep." The red haired girl's eyebrows furrowed together and she growled. Yuffie covered her ears knowing what was going to happen.

"SQUALL LEONHART!" Haruka yelled so loudly that even Leon heard her from Hollow Bastion's market.

"Someone's in trouble." Aerith said softly with a giggle. Leon huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's so troublesome." Leon muttered.

"Sucks to be you right now." Cid said.

"Looks like I have to go and see what the problem is." The brown haired man said and left.

* * *

"Leon! Why did you tell Sora to go without me?" Haruka asked.

"Because you were asleep and you were tired, princess." Leon answered.

"Oh don't start that _princess _crap with me, Mr Squally!" She scolded at him whilst pointing her finger at him.

"It's Mr Squall Leonhart, actually." Leon corrected.

"I call you what I want!" She countered back.

"Alright Princess." The blue eyed man said.

"Don't call me that!" Haruka whined. Leon glanced at the teddy in her hand and blinked.

"I call you what I want." Leon said with a smirk. Haruka pouted and crossed her arms. She huffed and looked away.

"I give up!" She said.

"Why are you holding that toy?" He asked and Haruka looked at him.

"He's not a toy. This is Mr Teddy!" The brown haired boy sweat dropped at this; was she 16 or 5? "Where did you get him from?" Haruka asked like a child. Leon scratched the back of his head.

"I found it in a secret house at the end of a street in a corner." He said.

"Can we go there?" Her head tilted to the side and he nodded. She followed him and walked outside. Haruka held onto Mr Teddy tightly against her chest.

"Thank you Squally, for finding Mr Teddy!" She said with a bright grin.

"Why do you call him that? Is he even yours?" Leon asked.

"Mr Teddy and I are the same age. Grandma gave it to me when I was born." She answered and they walked through alleys. They finally reached the end of a street. In the corner was a cute little house.

* * *

They entered the house and Leon closed the door behind him. Haruka stood in the middle of the room and looked around. She felt like there was someone who she knew very well stayed here. She looked down to the ground and held the teddy against her chest tightly.

"So this was where you found him?" Haruka asked quietly.

"Yes, it was just sitting there on the table." Leon said.

"The day I disappeared was the only day I spent without him. I remember, the last time I remembered where he was; he was with at home with my grandma." She explained.

"When I found him, he was in perfect condition no scratches or rips. It was as if someone took very good care of him, I have a feeling it was Grandmother Hanako." She looked up at Leon with teary eyes.

"You really think so?" She questioned with happiness.

"Yeah, I think she's out there, Haruka." Leon stated and she smiled genuinely. Tears fell down her cheeks, tears of relief and utter joy.

"Squally, thank you for taking me here." Haruka said and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Ruka." He said and she gripped onto her shirt, where her heart was.

"Grandma…I'll find you."

* * *

Aw! The two themes which inspired me whilst writing this is Piece of Peace from KH (finding Mr Teddy) and Always on My Mind also from KH (going into the house). Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
